Shadow of Existence
by Alaura Nova Shadowmane
Summary: After the Joker's chaos, Bruce Wayne is struck down by a relative of one he could not save. Losing his mantle and his reputation, a curse now threatens the shroud remainder of his existence. Can the love of the alluring Selina Kyle set him free or will he fall forever into the abyss?
1. Chapter 1 : A Beauty Named Selina Kyle

**_Shadow of Existence  
_**

_**Disclaimers : All Characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC comics  
**_

* * *

_Batman had no idea where he was going, all he knew was he had to press on and fight the pain that was coursing through his veins. The wound from the Joker's switchblade that dug deep into his flesh and bone was making his side throb. The bullet of Harvey Dent's gun was still imbedded inside the Kevlar and making its way through the tissue. Finally his one knee that was giving out was making him lose focus of his goal._

_He had to find a clear way to get back to the penthouse ._

_The endless sounds of sirens sounded off through the streets as early dawn was quickly approaching. Batman could see the red and blue lights reflecting in the windows of stores and listened to the distinctive thump-thump sound of helicopters flying above._

_Without any thought, he made a right turn with the Batpod and drove into an alleyway. Exhausted and angry, he fell off the saddle of the high tech bike and landed on the ground next to a bent trash can._

_Batman crawled to the wall and leaned his back against the brick, catching his breath while figuring out what to do next. There was a simple answer to his current dilemma._

_He pulled out a small mobile cell phone and dialed for Alfred and informed his butler of his injuries and what to prepare for when he arrived at his hidden bunker near the train yard._

_After discussing the arrangements to Alfred, Batman arose with his gloved resting on the bullet wound. He moved slowly back onto the Batpod but stopped dead when a flashing search light bounced off the brick wall. He crouched down into the shadows and waited._

_Something else caught his attention a woman with straight blonde hair, wearing a brown jacket entered the alleyway. Her remorseful eyes gazed at the Dark Knight with hatred radiating. She was a cold presence that drew closer._

_Batman draped his cape over his shoulders and hid his wounds._

_"Hiding in the shadows monster?" She spoke in a disheartened tone. "Are the shadows your sanctuary?"_

_Batman's lips became tight. This woman was unfamiliar to him yet she spoke with a bitterness he could only recall himself reveling in at a younger age. Before he became Batman. Evidently she hadn't just happened upon him by accident here. She'd pursued him._

_"What do you want?" He growled._

_"Vengeance." She spat in the direction she assumed he was hiding. "For the tortured soul of my brother. The one you murdered."_

_His eyes narrowed with realization. "Harvey."_

_She held restrained tears in her eyes at the mention of her dead sibling but her face was masked with an angry smile. "So you remember your victims name?" She pulled a piece of paper from a pocket of her overcoat. "Good for it shall be your guilt."_

_Batman eyed the paper with trepidation. "Who are you?" He asked._

_"Patrice Dent. The youngest sister of Harvey. And now I am your judge." She unfolded the paper and looked at the inscription that was taken from a book she bought in a small antique book store in London. It was said to be a book of power. Old magic._

_Patrice looked into the dark eyes of Batman and began to recite the words. Batman was unsure of what to do or what she was trying to do. He didn't believe in magic or whatever hocus pocus she was about to concoct._

_Her hand was raised high, pointing at his body. "These are the words that you will repeat whenever the sun goes down..."_

_When the sun shines it's final fading ray of light_  
_You shall become a creature of the night_  
_Alone is your fate to live_  
_For there is no love give_  
_Shame will be your face_  
_Darkness your only friend_  
_Until the end you shall remain_  
_A hidden creature filled with pain_

_Batman felt a burning in his chest as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Why... are you doing this?" His eyes began to leak tears._

_"So you will know what it feel like to have lost everything..." She said somberly._

_She ripped the paper into pieces and moved closer to him. Crouching down she pulled out a red rose and set it down before him._

_"Now everyone will see you for what you really are. A heartless monster that will be alone forever. Love will fade. Each year a piece of your soul will die. For that is the curse of cold vengeance." She leaned closer and whispered._

_"If you find a woman to love and if she confesses her love to you. Than your soul shall be free from the endless night."_

_Patrice pulled away and walked out of the alley way never to be seen again in Gotham City. She left Batman alone in the darkness looking down at the red rose._

_After that night he fell into deep despair. No love in his heart, just cold endless guilt and sorrow that surged his soul each time the sun went down. As a symbol of the curse he was given a red rose that was everlasting and could never wither away..._

_Over the years the heir became a shut in to the eyes of society. Disheartened he made his dwelling in the East Wing were he confined his cursed body into the darkness._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Woman of Allure  
**

* * *

Eight years later...

Selina Kyle roamed through the streets of Gotham in search of freedom from her unforgiving life. She wanted to remain unseen from the eyes of the public.

Memories of a dark past were written onto her moon creamed face. Dark brown eyes showed the restlessness of her independent spirit. She walked the sidewalks listening to the words of judgement spoken from the tongues of the people she passed.

Her beauty was alluring and deadly to any man who crossed her path.

The sound of high heels clicked behind her, Selina turned to the sound of her name. "Selina," Yelled a teenager with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a pink top with jeans came running up to her. "Will you just stop for a minute and let me catch my breath?"

Selina Kyle was the young woman's name. For her name meant "moon" and deep down she was attracted to the night air blowing through the long dark strands of her hair as she moved into the shadows, seeking the thrill of adventure.

"Sorry Holly," Selina replied in a soft tone as her eyes shifted to a display of diamond necklace in a store front window. She moved to the window and gazed at the treasures behind the glass.

"You and I both know there's only one way of getting that spoil Lina," Holly insisted with a surly tone. "You can take whatever you want in this city. It can be your playground to plunder. The choice is up to you."

Selina gazed at the large diamond shaped heart in the center of the golden chain. Her avid brown eyes were burning as she craved to touch the chain and place it around her neck. Then she thought for a moment about her past, spent most of the day on the run like a cat roaming the streets looking for a place to call home.

She backed away from the window.

"Backing out of another chance of enjoying the riches?"

Selina gave Holly a hardened glare and scoffed. "I'm not the woman that I was Holly. I have changed."

"Changed for better or for worse?"

"Look. I can't afford to have my mark on life of being a thief." Just as she spoke, a squad car pulled up at the curb. "I want to experience something different and enjoy a rewarding life without the handcuffs and endless sleepless nights of worrying about spending a night behind bars."

Holly nodded to her best friend's choice. She respected Selina like an older sister and knew that this twenty seven year old would do anything for her.

Selina began to walk away with her head held up high.

A handsome tall man stopped her in her tracks with a briefcase in his hand. "Hello there Miss Kyle," He said with a hint of New Yorker accent. "Where is a fine woman like you heading off too?"

Selina fluttered her eyes and worked around his charm.

"None of your business Drake," She spoke with a direct tone. "Besides don't you have a court case to go to at the moment. Unless you're taking a risk and letting the scum that murdered two women walk?"

Drake Devonsure the asst. DA of Gotham. In Selina's eyes a coward and a snake. She had known him for most of her life thanks to being arrested a few times but escaped with a black cat's luck. He started as a lawyer, worked mostly in New York and dealt with whatever scum he could throw into the frying pan.

There was something else about his past that Selina knew all too well. He was brute to women and could care less about their intelligence and compassion. He wanted a woman that served his pleasure and treated him like a master while she would be a little slave assisting his needs.

"No.. I'm heading to the courthouse at this moment." Drake looked at her sleek features and curved hips that made her body perfect to study. "Listen, me and the boys afterwards will be heading to the pool hall to have a few drinks and I was wondering if you would care to join us.."

Selina smacked her crimson lips together. "I would love too Drake... but you see I'm just not in the mood to hang around with Gotham's Finest. So my answer is... no."

She walked away while Holly was still window shopping.

"Men," Selina thought. "Can't live with them and can't live without them."

Drake clenched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. "One day Selina Kyle you will belong to me. I'll make sure of that." He walked away heading to the crosswalk.

Holly finally caught up with Selina. "What was all that about?" She just had to ask.

Selina shrugged. "Just another scumbag that can't deliver, Holly."

"Well you do have a way with men."

The brunette scoffed. "Tell me about it. The fact is there are no good men in this city."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right one."

"Don't condescend Holly."

"Sorry Selina." The teen apologized.

For a brief moment Selina lifted her gaze up to a tall gleaming tower that said "WAYNE" on the top. Holly looked up with her.

"What do you think really happened to the Prince of Gotham?" The teen asked.

Selina shrugged showing that she could careless. "Don't know and don't care."

"Well from what I heard from a few street friends of ours, the heir of Wayne Enterprises got into a horrible accident awhile back, which made him a shut in from the rest of the city. There are rumors spreading that he is disfigured."

Selina shook her head. "Don't listen to gossip Holly. It gets you nowhere in this society."

Holly nodded with a considerate look. "But still I would like to know what happened to him?"

"I respect your curiosity." Selina said. "We have more things to worry about than the day and the life of billionaire Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Hidden away from the public eyes behind a thick iron gate, was the rebuilt mansion known as Wayne Manor. The Victorian Gothic outline of the structure gave it a non welcoming appeal to any travelers that dared to enter.

In the study of Thomas Wayne which was full of bookshelves and a grand piano, the fireplace was lit showing the flames eating at the timbers. Sitting in a chair with a cane resting on the armrest was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. The billionaire Prince of Gotham that every woman no matter what age would want a piece of.

That was before that night when his life as both playboy and the dark protector ended.

He spent all his days hidden in the rooms of Wayne Manor, thinking only about his guilt which became a consuming fire within his weakened body. All he had for human contact was Alfred Pennyworth, his old butler and friend that spoke to him with engaging conversations.

Bruce sat in the chair staring at a photo of his parents. He was brooding and looking miserable when Alfred entered the study with a silver tray of tea.

"Good evening, Master Wayne." Alfred said with a cheerful voice.

Bruce curled his lips into a scowl and arose with his cane. He limped to the window and stared at the sun setting through the thick evergreens that surrounded the grounds.

"Master Wayne," Alfred asked.

"Leave me alone," The billionaire instructed with a growl as he contemplated on his life for a moment and all the events that brought him to where he was now. Everything had changed. His outlook, style and his heart.

Bruce felt the burning in his chest. "I just want to be left alone Alfred."

Alfred nodded looking at the sun setting. "Don't worry, Master Wayne... this won't last forever. You'll see."

Bruce released a distraught sigh. "My life ended eight years ago Alfred... nothing can change that. I'm not the man that I used to be... now go." He ordered with a firm tone.

His butler nodded grimly. "Very well."

Alfred left the study and looked back at his master for a moment. Such sadness was forming around Bruce as his head bowed and hand covered his face showing his dismay.

"The dawn will come Master Bruce. And you will be restored into the man that you were meant to be." He walked away, hoping his words would derive some hope within his master.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Billionare's Curse

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

The rain had hit the city streets hard. It was unforgiving to a few drifters on the sidewalks heading to the subway tunnel. Selina didn't mind the comfort of the cool fresh water soaking into her skin. Her high heel boots sloshed into the forming puddles as she loomed towards the crosswalk.

There was another rising knot of disappointment in her throat. Everything that she worked so hard to help create a better lifestyle for her ambitious soul wasn't enough. She craved for more. Adventure and the thrill of a chase between herself and a man. In her dark tempered eyes there were no good men in this deprived city.

Effort of committing herself to have a better life was burning in her chest as she crossed the street. Head lights from waiting cars lighted her way. Poised and elegance was what she showed the ill-headed drivers tapping their finger tips on the steer-wheels.

Finally her heels hit the cement of the other side. Valets were assembled with a friendly appeal to their expressions and black umbrellas up as guests arrived dressed in glamorous clothing, fancy hair styles and off course rich twits that any social climber would want a piece of. It was a tasteful night for the Elite of the Gotham High Class Society that only too few could be involved with in this day and age.

Selina entered, hair socked and her short black dress drenched. Water dripped from her body onto the carpet as a greeter handed her a towel.

"Unforgiving weather out there?" The bubbly blonde asked, looking at the guest list.

Selina squeezed the tips of her long strands and gave a fast eye roll. "In this city. It's ironic." She glanced at the names on the list. "I'm not sure my assistant put me on the guest list." She slipped a twenty dollar bill. Her ticket in.

"Alright there, Miss..."

"Let's keep the mystery."

Bright pot ceiling light, lavish colors and sweet scents of fresh fruit and European cookies. Selina gazed at the wall paintings of Gotham's starlight views from different artists of the city. Nothing that peaked her interest.

She was stricken by the presence of a man that made her skin cringe at his untamed eyes. Drake Devonsure. He stood next to a older socialite admiring the the boxed in painting done with oils of the city scape that was a small image in the sky. A vogue figure with wings spread out gliding above. The Batman.

"I knew that your type would be at my gala." A sour voice blared from behind. A voice belonging to one Celinda Roseburn - the daughter of a well-known judge and a gossip girl. Her fashion sense was the latest styles and made always perfect but her personality was bitchy and cold.

Selina gained her composure and turned, meeting Celinda's dark eyes. The queen of the rich life was wearing a Parda scarlet red dress, hair long and nails polished to look like Autumn leaves.

"I didn't see your name printed on a dinner napkin." She retorted with a fast tone comeback noticing a smudge of chocolate on the Celinda's cheek. "For a high class gal, you do clean up well."

Celinda scorned as she wiped her mouth. "This is my night, Kyle."

"Really?" Selina crossed her arms. "Do you like art or just the attention of what a painting gets from the eyes of the public? I have seen much better works of art." Selina breathed looking at Celinda's features. "This city could do a lot better."

"Have a good evening, Miss Kyle." Celinda scuffed off with a glide through the crowd."

Selina smirked. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." She muttered coldly, watching Celinda work through the crowd. Then she turned to face the painting that spoke to her. A oil picture of a rosy colored rose that was surrounded by darkness.

There was silent bickering forming from the elite sipping wine and enjoying the topic that ran from their lips. Bruce Wayne.

"I heard the billionaire fool is spending his days as a shut in." One rich twit spoke in a mild tone. "He is no Thomas Wayne."

Selina advanced closer as the rich twit turned and gazed at her darkened face of confusion. "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Oh I was listening to your conversation about the billionaire. What do you think happened to him?"

The wife of the wealthy man shook her head. "Men like Bruce Wayne deserve to look into broken reflections of themselves. Maybe that's the only way they will discover the truth that they are ugly on the outside. He stopped funding the orphanage and closed off all assets to the brokerage details of the new project he had created."

Drake stood behind Selina and grabbed her by the wrist. "Would you mind if I took this woman?" He asked in a cheerful mood. Selina turned and gave him a fierce glare.

"You don't see so happy to see me?"

Selina tried to escape from his grasp. "I am not used to strange men dragging me around." She gave a low growl.

"I am not a strange man, Selina Kyle. We've known each other for how long?"

"Don't remind me." She replied. "You never attend these types of parties? Why the changes and don't say that you needed to get some fresh air."

"I had my eyes on a rare masterpiece. Something that was said to be untouchable."

"Sounds like my kind of artwork." Her voice was powerful with emotion as she flinched at the cold touch his hands gave off.

Drake looked deeply in her dark eyes. "So why are you here, Selina? Another unplanned engagement with a twit or are you just admiring the artwork and company?"

"You mean all this company." She gestured. "My cat is less cold than these rich suckers."

"If they only knew that truth about you."

There was a flash of anger in her eyes. "Truth. You think I care about what these people think of me Drake? They don't even know a thing about me let alone my intelligence. They all do the same - judge me for the beauty and not the soul." Dissatisfaction was edging in her voice.

"Is that what you want Selina?" Drake breathed, pulling himself closer with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No. It's what I thought I wanted." She looked hard in his eyes. "I just want Gotham to take me as I am. Nothing is going to change about that. But hey, I'm adaptable."

"We'll see."

Selina acted stand-offish. "Excuse me, I have to cut this night short."

Drake looked at her and then kissed her on the lips hard with no feeling. She pulled away and was about to slap him when an eerie man with a balding hairline and glasses appeared from the crowd. Hugo Strange.

"Good evening, doctor." Drake responded to the cold presence of Strange. "I trust that you are enjoying the evening?"

"Nothing is captivating in these pieces of art. I look for the delusions in the paintings and the chaos that is hidden in the lines."

Drake nodded. "Everything is well over at Arkham?"

"It would be well if I had a certain addition for my collection."

Drake looked at Selina moving further away. "You and me both, doctor."

Selina walked away and wiped her lips, rubbing off any trace of Drake that lingered on her crimson lips. A surge of anger entered her body as she turned around and looked at her new found enemy that was not going to give up so easy.

After a minute of conflicting thoughts about her own life, Selina was striving in thought about the future and what was awaiting. She looked up at the nocturnal atmosphere of the city skyline. Tall buildings that had a story behind the walls. She looked down at the reflections in the puddles under her feet. Glinting moonlight was peeping through the rain clouds above as she sauntered to her apartment that was one block down.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Selina was in the kitchen of her Old Town apartment that looked glamorous for being a rundown apartment. She leaned her body against the sink and gulped down a glass of cold refreshing water, trying to erase the lingering taste of Drake in her mouth.

Her dark eyes stared out the window at the shadows that were forming underneath the street light. Two men wearing black hoods and ragged jeans were surrounding a young girl that Selina instantly recognized. Her eyes went wide as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

"She never listens." Selina grumbled under her breath as she moved to the balcony door way and slipped into the night air. There was a sinister chill in the air as she crouched onto the ledge and peered down at the two thugs circling around teenager with hungry eyes.

Holly found a clear way and sprinted away from them, heading to an alley way. The two gang bangers were closing in as Selina gritted her teeth. "Oh no you don't!" She flung herself over the rung of the fire-escape and smacked her high heels on the glazed pavement. She admired a challenge of a scrimmage and made her blood flow and gave her the sense of thrill.

Inside the alleyway the young teen was backed up into an alley as the gang banger pulled out a switchblade. He moved around and smacked the teen as his partner grabbed the purse and threw all the contents out like trash.

"Stop that!" The teen cried out at the top of her lungs. "Please."

"This will teach you." The older of the two men snapped, holding the teen's hair and pulling her head backwards as his hand was ready to glide the blade across her cheek. "No one steals from us." He smiled as his blade touched her flesh. A firm hand clutched his own. "What?"

There was a crack of the wrist.

"You boys forget one thing." Selina stood behind them. "Never underestimate the power of women." She twisted his arm as the second gang banger lunged at her. Selina spun his partner and then released him, letting both men collide into each other as the knife stabbed is thigh.

Both of them dropped the knives and took off. One was yelping in pain.

Selina brushed the hair off her forehead as the teen eyed her.

"What have I told you about running in with the wrong crowd" Selina responded with a firm protective tone. "You should know better that stealing from those scumbags, Sally."

Sally nodded, feeling convicted. "They followed me home. I wasn't looking for any trouble."

"Trouble always finds us in this city, Sally." Selina answered in a shady tone. "You're mom is probably wondering why you're late. Go and don't tell her about this brawl."

Sally picked up her purse and shot out of the alleyway.

Selina stood there motionless with a faint hint of sadness across her brow. The chilling wind was spiking as a newspaper danced in the air. It blew right at her face. She pulled it off and with a look of irritation and gazed at the fading black and white image of the Wayne Enterprises CEO: Bruce Wayne.

The headline read out: Billionaire Bruce Wayne Becoming a Fading Name?

Selina crumbled the paper and threw it onto the ground.

She cantered out of the alley way deeming about the billionaire. His name haunted her thoughts as she remained contemplative about her own life style. There was an impending sense of freedom she felt when her gathering thoughts formed around the mystery of Bruce Wayne.

"Why should I care?" She said vinegary. "He's a seclusive billionaire brat."

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth carried a tray of breakfast into the east-wing bedroom of Wayne Manor. He entered the room and saw his doleful young master who sitting at the edge of the bed - deep in slumber. His eyes were downcast as shadows formed over his razor sharp cheekbones. His lips were tightened with a frown and his body weakened by his own faults.

"Good morning, Master Wayne." Alfred broke the dead silence in the vast gloomy room. "I trust that you slept well..."

Bruce lifted his head and shot a hardened look with his dark hazel eyes. Alfred withheld his warm greeting with a look of understanding. His master had been restless ever since that horrific night he was forced into this miserable exile.

"I prepared a spot of breakfast." Alfred set the tray down and moved to the window.

"Not hungry." Bruce answered in a bearable whisper that had a hint of shade. "Leave the curtains closed...I'm nocturnal remember."

"Beg your pardon, Master Wayne. But you could use a bit of sunlight."

Bruce shuddered at the touch of warmth. His eyes became shining hazel. "Close the curtains, Alfred!" He rasped out.

The light was bright flashes of color that blurred his vision. It had been years since he felt the warm sun rays. Years of feeling the sense of comfort embracing his soul. Yet he felt infazed with the grace that surrounded him.

His body was grievously punished by the cursed he endured for almost eight years. Old scars showed onto his flesh as he narrowed his reluctant gaze down and looked at his hands. An unnerving thought swept over him as he rose and moved to the bookshelf. His finger tips lightly grazed the spines of the books as he looked for the right label.

"What are you searching for today sir?" Alfred asked.

"Answers, Alfred." He quickly replied. "I need to find a way to break..." He paused hanging his head down. "I have tried countless websites, and old texts and still nothing." He found the right book. "Maybe there's an answer in here." He replied pulling out a book from his collection that he had bought from antique shops in England about folk tales and myths.

His eyelids were heavy from the lack of sleep he had experienced in the hours of the night. He flipped through the pages and scanned the fine print.

"Anything sir?"

Bruce shook his head and threw the book down. He gave off a defeated look and fell to a sitting position on the side of the bed. "Nothing Alfred." He breathlessly exhaled feeling the hot blood pumping. "I guess this is my life now." It was barely a despondent whisper from his lips.

Alfred looked at him with defiance.

No. You can't let this get the better of you. You're stronger than this, Master Wayne. You have to rise from this darkness that your body as being trapped inside for eight years. There is always a glimmer of hope. Look around you and see the beauty."

Bruce shifted his gaze at the dots of light on the floor. "That's my problem Alfred. I know that I will not win a beauty's love. How can I? Not when I look like this hideous beast." A throaty growl pushed its way through the words. "This is not how a prince of Gotham should look Alfred."

Alfred hardened his stare on his charge. For years he'd seen his master face evil and corruption in many forms from terrorism, crazed biochemists, murderous clowns and no magic. The latter was unlike anything his master had faced before, however he recalled having seen him fall to this state of despair and uncertainty before, and like before he had hope and faith that he would rise above this. He had to.

He just needed to remind him.

"Sir, why do we fall to despair?" Alfred asked trying to be optimistic. "So that we can learn to rise above it."

Bruce's lips formed a distant curl, a nostalgic look coming over him. "You still haven't given up, after all these years?"

Alfred shook his head. "Never. And you must not give up on yourself."

Bruce lifted himself off the bed and walked over to the window. He touched the warm sunlight with the palms of his hands. He remembered the night when he first became what he dreaded to become each night when the sun goes down.

_{Flashback}_

_Batman drove through the shady streets of Gotham. His senses were dampened by the unfamiliar stench that his body was producing. Agony from the bullet wound from Dent's gun was all he felt as the Batpod made a quick turn down Lower 5th, heading to the direction of the overpass._

_ He pushed harder as his eyes dimmed and headlights from the traffic were becoming shafts of fuzzy images. He was growing delusional and felt the pressure of the knife wound the Joker created pulling onto his muscle._

_ Sirens echoed behind as a patrol helicopter was airborne above, pointing it's searchlight down, searching for any sign of a flowing black cape in the wind. Batman made a right turn into a nearby parking garage and rolled onto the ramp. He needed to take a few moments to clear his head and get a sense of his bearings before he moved back onto the streets._

_ "Come on," He said to himself, easing his mind. "You can make it." He accelerated forward as the bright light of the copter faded, giving him a chance for a clean - unseen - getaway. There was a horrid taste is his mouth. Sour and stale. His throat burned as his teeth gritted together, heading up the ramp of the overpass, he pushed the throttle harder and passed traffic._

_ A few minutes later he found himself looking at the passageway of newly built Wayne Manor. His father's house that he promised he would have built brick by brick after that horrible fire that destroyed most of his families' belongings. He turned at a narrow road and raced passed evergreens. His dark smeared eyes gazed at the rushing water fall._

_ The Batpod crashed through the heavy water and rolled onto a sloped platform. Batman slowly climbed off, clenching his stomach as the discomfort arose within his body. He dragged himself across the floor, trying to reach the medical table. He pressed the comm-link in the cowl ear and reached Alfred who was waiting upstairs as instructed._

_ "Alfred..." He gasped, breathing heavily as blood leaked from his side. "Alfred I need..."_

_ The lighting in the cave was poor to his eyesight as he moved to the table, leaving a trail of crimson. His blood felt like it was boiling and his mouth felt dry._

_ Alfred descended from the elevator and hastened himself to his down master. "Master Wayne!" He heart was sinking deeper as his pale blue eyes gazed at Batman who was sprawled on the floor. "Sir!"_

_ Under the cowl, Bruce panted shallowly, struggling to catch the breath from his lungs as the constricting pressure entered his body. It felt like a vice ripping through the muscles of his chest. He squirmed uncomfortably as his jaw shifted. Eyes snapped shut._

_ He released a powerful groan from the inflicting pain as he fought so hard to free himself from the aggressor that was forcing him to become frustrated and ferocious._

_ He collected his thoughts and reeled himself up._

_ Alfred's gentle hands settled him back down. "Easy, Master Wayne." His voice was calm and easy to listen too through the pain. "Took quite a shock to the system didn't we sir?" He said as he gently removed Batman's cowl._

_ The dark helm of the Dark Knight slipped away revealing the sharped featured face of Bruce Wayne. His hair was drenched with unwanted sweat and his eyes were glossy. Alfred examined the wounds and gazed at the bullet wound. Judging by the impact. It wasn't too deep and easy to pull out with tweezers._

_ "What happened tonight?"_

_ Bruce shifted his gaze to Alfred. "Harvey Dent... died." He breathed out in a whisper of a distraught tone. His body was becoming clammy, cold and weak. Alfred cursed his own incompetence as he arose and grabbed the nearest medical kit on a table. He knelt down and began to do his work. He carefully sliced through the glistening armor and located the bullet. With a steady hand he removed the shard and mended the wound with rapid speed, placing a bandage on the flesh of his young master._

_ "You can rest easy sir, the worst part is over." He placed his hand on Bruce's forehead. It was ice cold. "Sir you're running a fever."_

_ Bruce was acting different. His continence had changed - eyes became dark and a scowl formed as he felt a sharp spasm. "Don't touch me!" He groaned in pain. Thrashing his arms about, he smacked Alfred hard to the side of his shoulder._

_ "Master Wayne?" Alfred said, backing away from Bruce who continued to thrash on the floor uncontrollably. "Whats happening to you?!" He said with a measure of fear._

_ "I don't know!" Bruce growled, his tear bared, eyes closed._

_ He appeared to be growing more wild and enraged. He slowly climbed onto his knees and went on all fours. "Alfred!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing his body shake. An animal-like roar erupted from him which caused the disturbed bats above to swarm around his body as his ears grew sharper in shape and his hands twisted on the ground - his nails becoming long._

_ Bruce's back began to contort visibly causing his armor to tear from his body as his head fell low._

_ Alfred watched his agony with a measure of horror and helplessness. He climbed to his feet, shaking as he used a nearby bench to pull himself up. He observed his master apprehensively._

_ "Master Wayne?"_

_ Bruce's head snapped behind him. What Alfred saw struck fear into him. A fear almost as surreal as when his master first dawned the cape and cowl years ago. Except what he wore now was no mask._

_ At Alfred's expression, Bruce roared as his fist collided with the ground causing the bats to fly away across the enormous cavern in fight - the ground nearly shook in his wake. Alfred watched a the creature stood up to his full height and started taking his frustrations out on his surroundings. Long arms struck out at various equipment tables lined up, sending gadgets and prototypes flying into the air._

_ Alfred's eyes grew large as the computer chair was sent in his direction. Surprising himself, Alfred leaped away in time as the chair collided with the cavern wall behind him - dented out of shape. The old butler rose to his feet and watched as his master destroyed his computer equipment with unrelenting fury. Sparks of electricity fly out and the lights in the cavern begin to pulse and flicker erratically._

_ "Bloody hell..." Alfred muttered as he turned and sprang for the lift that would take him back to the manor._

_ At the sound of the lift being activated, the creature released a deep, alarming noise of surprise before it turned into a furious growl before racing towards the elevator. Alfred sank back with a fearful look as the creature moved in on him. The elevator sprang off the ground and into the shaft just as Alfred could see an enormous shape collide with the empty space below the lift._

_ A roar of fury bellowed from abyss beneath as Alfred gripped the rails of the lift tightly, staring at the creature below until it disappeared in the darkness of the Batcave. A tear escaped his eye as he fell into grief towards what he just saw._

_ "My God... what do I do?"_

_ He cried with anguish. He had no idea what happened to his master or what could have done this to him. How could he possibly help him?_

_ His thoughts were interrupted as the lift reached the top and the door way opened to reveal the study in the rebuilt manor. As he began to contemplate sealing all the exits leading into the cave, just until he could find a way to help his charge, he felt the floor and the walls to the house shake violently. _

_ He froze in his steps, his eyes large and apprehensive as he slowly glanced over his shoulder at the dark space where the lift stood. A monstrous roar came from the depths below as the vibrations began to grow stronger. _

_ "Oh dear..."_

_Alfred raced out of the study as it began to feel like the house was being struck by an earthquake. The butler's apprehension grew to the point he felt the hairs on his arms rise and his body trembling as he searched for a place to hide. The vibrations grew stronger to the point the chandeliers threatened to fall from the ceiling._

_He stumbled in his steps as he raced into the enormous living room. The room was lined up with new furniture still wrapped in plastic that hadn't been opened and sorted yet. His gaze fell to the walk-in closet at the back behind a few boxes of appliances for the household. As he pondered his dilemma, he could hear a loud crash coming from the study - the sound of metal being twisted and debris falling over._

_He didn't have any more time to debate as he raced to the closet and stepped inside, closing the doors behind him, leaving him in darkness. The door carried shutters so it provided Alfred with a view into the living room. He held his breath as he could feel small vibrations in the ground while in the distance, heavy footfalls echoed throughout the manor's dark hallways._

_Alfred had experienced war and personal horror in his lifetime, but he wasn't sure if he felt afraid as he did now as he could see an enormous shadow stalking down the wall of the corridor outside the living room. A low growl emanated into the living room as the creature emerged and took in the sights with a predatory posture - breathing heavily._

_A loud snarl rafted as he kicked aside the furniture in his way and he stalked down the living room, marching towards the opposite hallway. Alfred held his breath while his heart raced loud enough it resounded in his ears. A bead of sweat came down the side of his face as he watched the creature continue past his hiding spot. The creature then went still and he began to sniff loudly._

_In the blink of an eye, the creature roared as he stormed towards the closet and tore the door off its hinges and roared at the terrified butler inside who sank back against the wall in fear, restraining his own screams of terror._

_A cold gaze from a pair silver-yellow eyes stared fiercely into Alfred's. Sharp canine fangs gleamed in the dimness of the room. Alfred could feel his heart pumping rhythmical, his pulse elevating as his panic stricken eyes stared at the creature that used to be his master._

_"Master Wayne," Alfred sobbed, trying hard not to overact at his masters current state._

_The beast released a clamor of chaos from his throat. A deep bellow that came from the depths of his confused soul. He reached out his sharp claws were ready to swipe the very flesh off his butler's face._

_"Sir, remember who you are. You never take a life. You're not executioner." He entreated._

_The deep set brow lifted as Bruce's eyes flickered. He backed-up in realization._

_"Alfred... Forgive me," Bruce said in a deeper tone. "I didn't mean..." He looked at his clawed hands and his ripped Kevlar armor. "Oh God... what's happening to me?!"_

_Than he discovered the truth in his collected thoughts. This was the curse that Dent's sister had placed onto him. This was the form of his damned soul to feel the shame and guilt as he would need to shutter himself away from the rest of the world._

_Bruce moved to the floor mirror near a desk and stared at the reflection in the mirror. His dapper and personable appearance had been altered into an appalling, beastly and uninviting form that wasn't human._

_His stature looked more cantankerous as his dazzling dark hazel eyes were now changed into a silver yellow - the color of a harvest moon. The tender smile that his lips once formed were now unnerving with longer canine teeth that resembled the fangs of an animal. The bottom incisors were sharp. He touched the fangs with the tips of his fingers._

_Horror struck him down hard._

_Bruce felt the pointy tips of his ears and looked at the length of his hair._

_"What have I become?"_

Bruce awoke from his trip on memory lane and gazed at the Gotham Times which Alfred was skimming through. He peered at the image on the cover. DA Drake Devonsure whom was receiving praise from the Mayor.

He shook his head out of dismay.

"Another knight in shining armor." Bruce exhaled deeply thinking about Harvey Dent. He quickly moved out of the bedroom and headed down the hall as thoughts began to gather inside his tortured shell as he looked at the walls of his vast purgatory.


	3. Chapter 3 : Different Lives

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Airy rain was beating against the window pane of her Old Town apartment as Selina sat at the edge of her bed - brushing her thick-strand dark chocolate ginger-tinged hair. The sound of voices rambling from outside her apartment door was giving her a pounding headache.

"There is never such thing as peace and quiet." She conceived.

Holly's voice echoed through the walls as she yelled in a brat-like manner. Selina rolled her eyes in a fast fluttery motion as she abandoned her post and listened to the ensuing argument coming from downstairs.

"I told you, my friend is not in the mood for company." The teen declared, standing on the stairwell in a defensive tone. "Take your roses and leave or things will get messy." She warned with a hint of remorse.

"Look kid, I just want to talk to Selina. I'm an old friend." Drake Devonsure replied.

Holly stood her ground.

"I don't care if you're the king of England. Selina doesn't want to be disturbed by any likes of men."

Drake smirked at her retort.

Selina opened the apartment door and walked onto the stairwell. Her eyes narrowed at the two people bickering down below. She looked at a flushed Holly Robinson and gestured a displeasing nod. "I'll take it from here kid."

Drake lifted his chin and gazed at the beauty that his darkened eyes locked onto. "Happy to see me?" He asked holding up the arrangement roses.

"Not really?" Selina answered, pointing at the roses. "Those for me?"

He climbed the stairs and met her straight-on near the door. Her back leaned against the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Selina?" Drake drew his lips closer.

"Sorry handsome, the apartment is a mess and..." Her hand grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned. "I'm not just not in the mood tonight. Sorry to be a damper on your evening plans." She turned the knob and slipped inside. He barged in making her eyes fluttered with a dumbfounded look

"Hey pal, you just don't invite yourself into my place without my consent."

"Come off it, Selina." Drake advanced closer. "You know I'm attracted to you."

"Funny because I'm not," Her face tightened, giving him a scornful glare. "What's a girl to do when it comes to creepy stalker removal?"

"Stalker? You're a little witch when you want to be."

"Consider it part of my charm." Selina mocked with a sly expression as she moved to her cramped shelf.

"I won't be turned down so easily. Not like last time."

She shook her head. "There was no last time. It was nothing. Just a quick coffee and a few words of pity that I shared with you. Nothing else. What you think we have is a delusion. You're a sucker to believe in that." Those words etched her soul as she spoke the truth.

Drake clenched his jaw. "Do you know who you're speaking to. I'm the DA of this city. I can put you away in Blackgate for the crimes you've committed. With your file I could write a book."

"Is that a threat? Because it's not a very good one." She spoke with a confident tone that sounded mature.

He squeezed his hand into a fist.

"Now if you're a gentlemen that this city believes you to be, you'll leave without a fight."

"You think that you can get rid me that easy, Selina." He locked his arms around her. "I always get what I deserve - what I want."

Selina released a despondent laugh as she acted doleful - thinking of her past experiences with men of his type. "You see that's the thing - a girl like me, with the dark past that I carry just doesn't deserve a man like you."

Drake angled in closer and was ready to attack her lips.

Selina curved her crimson lips with relished thoughts. "Do you want to know what I think you deserve?"

He smiled craved the sheer pleasure. "What, beautiful?" His mouth enticed.

"This!"

Selina kicked her high heel boot into his crotch and freed herself from his arms.

"You little-" Drake growled, clenching his gut. "You're going to pay for this, Selina Kyle."

She shrugged. "Just another debt to add to my list." Her chocolate brown eyes met his sharp gaze. "Now get out!"

Drake released a frustrated sigh. "Mark my words. If I can't have you - no man will."

"Oh will you just shut up." She heckled.

He scowled and channeled out of the apartment muttering. "I'll have you as my girl. Make no mistake about that."

Selina watched him march down the steps. She released a small childlike wave and looked at Holly who was stood across from with her arms folded. "What was that all about?" The teen implied, looking at her best friend.

"Just another moment of the day in and the life of Selina Kyle." The twenty-seven year old replied, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine as Drake's voice echoed inside the depths of her mind. She lifted her head and looked at the hallway ceiling light that was flickering on and off meaning the light bulb was past-due to be changed.

"Well you sure know how to pick them, Selina."

Selina clenched her jaw. "Can you imagine me with that boorish smart mouth jerk?"

"Not really. He's too smooth with his words and the way he barged in on you. It's like he wanted something."

"I thought so." She leaned her back against the wall and rested her head backwards as she collected her racing thoughts. "I want someone who takes me for who I am. Not who they want me to pretend to be."

Holly looked at her cellphone. "We'll I'm off to work."

Selina cringed, knowing that her sixteen year old friend - that she removed from the bitter streets of this city and raised like a little sister - was going to do that nightly business of a "street girl". A work placement that no woman deserved to make a living off of. She moved away from the wall.

"One day Holly, things will change for both of us."

The sixteen year old shrugged. "Sounds too good to be true in this city, Selina." She made her way down the stairs. "Have a good night."

Selina watched the teen exit through the side door. She walked back into her apartment, into the bathroom then leaned her body against the sink. She gripped the ceramic sides with all the strength of her arms. She felt the pull of muscle tension as they burned, resting her forehead on the cool glass of the oval mirror.

She turned the taps and cupped a cold water into the palm of her hand. Without a second thought, she splashed the ice cold water onto her flushed skin, feeling the rush of blood of her face drain.

Her eyes met the reflection in the mirror. It was like a ghost was staring back at her with a shivery remorseful gaze of displeasure. She was tired of being judged for her looks by the scum of men that she crossed paths with. It seemed to be her curse. To become an item that could be easily be locked behind closed doors - never tasting the breeze of the freedom rush through her hair.

Inside she craved for new thrills of adventure, discoveries somewhere beyond this life that had chosen her since she was seven years old. She wanted to feel the love that her soul desired. Feel the warmth and security, and to be accepted for the just the way she is without the masquerade.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood mounted in front of the bathroom mirror as his chest broiled inside. The words that Patrice Dent spoke when she cursed him eight years ago haunted his mind as his dark butterscotch hazel eyes gazed at the beams of sunlight hitting the glass.

He released a disheartened sigh that abashed every thought he recollected from that unforgiving night. The hour that changed his life, making him become a creature to his own solitary shadows.

A hand touched the cool glass of the mirror as the sun was fading. His lips curved as words rattled from his throat. He was prepared with a black hooded sweater and jogging pants that hung loosely around his waist.

With a tightened jaw, Bruce declared the words of his curse with teary eyes filled with regret and hopelessness.

The irises of hazel with a hint of green became empowered metallic-gold with a hint of orange.

"No!" He discharged in a deep moan as his lips quivered. Sharp canine fangs morph out piercing the flesh, making blood drip down his chin.

Bruce quickly placed the hood over his head, concealing his beastly form as he raced out of the bathroom. He slammed his body into the door and pushed himself hard, making it forcefully open and banging into the white painted wall of the East Wing drawing room.

He bolted to the window and placed his clawed hand on the glass, feeling the coldish air on the flesh and bone of his fingers. The moonlight captured into his round pupils as they caught the darkness of the dim light of the room - like the flame of a candle.

Senses were heightened as he heard the pounding vibrations of Alfred's footsteps hit the hard wood floor. His vocal cords released an abyssal growl as the butler entered the room and saw his hooded master crouched on the desk near the window with his claws digging into the cherry oak surface.

Alfred settled the tray of tea down.

"It's a beautiful night isn't, Alfred?" Bruce asked in a growling voice. "The moonlight is powerful tonight... I can hear the sounds of the desperate wailing in the streets far in the distance. The blare of Gotham Police cruisers racing through red lights on Lower Fifth."

"Sir, why don't you get down from there."

Bruce looked at the claws which left marks in the wood. "I can feel the changes getting stronger. It won't be long until I am no longer a man."

"Don't talk like that. You're cursing yourself with those words."

"It's been eight years, Alfred. I miss the sounds of the city at night. The power that I had over criminality. Most of all: saving the good people." He hung his head down. "I miss being the Batman.

Bruce got down from the desk and walked to his butler staring at him with wolf eyes. "Alfred what am I going to become if the curse can't be broken?"

Alfred felt that familiar feeling of uselessness return to him as it did the night his master had transformed in the cave. He didn't know what to do to help him through this. He still didn't, much to his regret. "I don't know, sir."

"Each year I become less human." he paused. " I don't want to harm you or anybody."

Alfred furrowed his brow at him. "Master Wayne, what are you saying?"

"Four days is Harvey Dent's Day, which means I will get another addition to this curse. There's not much time. When I am no longer a human. I need you to lock me up in the cellar."

Alfred shook his head adamantly. "I won't..."

Bruce placed his clawed hands on the butler's shoulder. "Please, Alfred do it for me."

Alfred could see the desperation in his charge's eyes, something he hadn't seen in him since long before he became the Batman. It was a look he dreaded seeing but understood given the fear and the remorse his young master retained from that night he attacked him in his transformation.

He nodded to pacify him.

"Alright. But know this: whatever this bloody curse makes you end up as, you'll always be the same boy that grew up in these halls with me." He pointed to the billionaire's chest. "That will never change.

The old butler made to leave.

"Alfred?" Bruce called out, regaining his hope as Alfred turned and faced him.

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"Thank you."

* * *

On the corner of the Lower Fifth overpass, Holly Robinson stood at her post dabbing at her strawberry colored lips with a cheap gloss she picked up at the local dollar store. A few cars passed her by as she rubbed her legs together, the heels that were platform were killing the soles of her feet.

"Son of a..." She cursed as her feet burned. To make her night feel even worse the light rain was starting to pick up. Feeling annoyed by the lack of work she was experiencing and the sudden cloud burst, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed for Selina.

Wrapped in a warm blanket, sitting snug on her head with hair done up into a bun, Selina sipped a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream as her eyes surveyed the newspaper articles on the screen of her laptop - looking at articles of Drake Devonsure. In her wary thoughts, she was arising up a plan to blackmail him.

The cellphone on her nightstand broke her thoughts. She released a hardened sigh and reached for the mobile device. "What is it now, Hol?"

"Selina," The teen's voice echoed in her ears. "It's boring out here. I mean there's nothing worth waiting for and plus its raining. Again." Holly was demanding on the other line.

Selina rubbed her eyes. "Its always dead in the East End."

"I ain't near the east end. My post tonight is the overpass. Lower Fifth district. The free way that leads to the Palascades."

Selina cocked up and eyebrow. "What are you doing out there?" she murmured, her eyes narrowed to the floor - looking at her high heeled platformed Parda boots.

"I received a tip."

"From who?" Selina growled as she arose from the bed and onto her feet. She felt dread. "Who told you?" She began to slip on her boot with one hand. "Holly this isn't a game. Who told you about the overpass?"

"Hmm... well an unknown caller."

Selina's dark chocolate ginger eyes widened in apprehension. "What? Are you dense Holly, you never take a chance like that. No matter how well you might be paid. I know you're a risk taker but you're still young. Get back to the main post on the East End now. I'll meet you there."

Holly hung up her phone as the pitch sound of voices blared from the shadows near a fence. She heard a motorcycle engine turn off. The echo of footsteps made her body produce cold sweat off her forehead mixed with the drops of rain.

"Why hello, sweetheart. You're lookin' fine tonight." One of the gangbangers. "How old are you?"

"None of your business jerk." Holly spat.

"A little fire in that luscious body. I like that." Another one who looked to a few years older than her age remarked.

Holly was appalled by their sarcastic insults and taunts as they drew closer and circled her like vultures. They knew she was vulnerable by her age and the revealing clothing that exposed her pasty flesh.

"Sorry boys. I'm not in the mood." She explained, reaching into her hand bag of her cellphone when she noticed a switchblade gleaming in one of their hands. "You fellas are just scum in my eyes. Not worth nothing."

One scowled at her snarky retorts. She moved close to the wall, her leg rubbed a trash can as they pulled out their weapons.

"This will teach you to hold your tongue **."

As the switchblade moved closer to her neck, she defended her myself with a kick to the crotch then a stomp of her high heeled shoe into one of men's foot. She bolted, making a clear getaway down the alleyway heading to the dead end. A locked down warehouse.

"Great. Just when things can't get any worse." She cursed.

Holly shifted her eyes to a motorcycle and smirked. "Sometimes there's a little luck." She raced to the bike, and started the throttle without putting on the sweaty helmet. She threw the helmet at one of the youngest thugs as she drove passed into the clear traffic lane and accelerated to the overpass ramp. Her eyes burned from the running eyeshadow that smudged her vision. The rain was becoming harsh, making it harder to see the exit lane that would lead her to the East End division.

Instead she lead herself without knowing to the shadowed parts of gloom and despair in the city. The Plascades. Looming trees surrounding the road as she heard the sound of a truck horn blaring.

Holly noticed the headlights closing in. The truck was gaining up on her.

"Since when do I get chased?" She questioned, making a sharp turn down a graveled road. Her eyes widened at the sight of an iron gate.

Crash.

The bike rammed into the iron bars knocking the wind out of her. There was no time to curse or kick the bike. She crawled under the gate as the truck stopped and the window rolled, down revealing the two thugs who were aiming a pistol at her. The gun fired and bullet buzzed past Holly, she ducked down and crawled to the wall. Her heart was racing as she looked at the front entrance of the manor.

"I'm a risk taker." She declared, picking herself up and racing towards the stone steps. The Manor as she gazed at was marvelous however a gloomy structure. The windows were closed revealing only darkness.

There was a vague sense of despair beyond the walls as she climbed the steps.

A few bats flew above.

Holly's hand battered against the oak door as the pair of headlights bounced off the brick walls. The rain made her feel soaked to the bone and her throat was throbbing. "Come on," She breathed as her eyeshadow started to stream down her rosy cheeks.

The door opened. She saw a white haired gentlemen standing with a robe and a cup of tea in his hand. "Good evening, Miss..."

Holly swallowed her words. "Listen I'm not here to cause any harm but there's a few guys after me. I thought I could just crash in here for a few."

Alfred smiled a pleasant, welcoming smile at the distraught girl. "Come on inside before you catch you're death of cold."

The sixteen year old entered with bewilderment shown in her eyes as she gazed at the high cathedral ceilings and the white painted walls that had a bit of grey ashen mixed into the prime color.

"Who lives here?" She asked, being frank and feeling shivers enter her frail body. "I never seen a home like this before. Whoever the stiff is he must be packing a lot of dough."

Alfred looked confused with the word phrases she used. "This is Wayne Manor?"

Holly's faced all of a sudden drained of blood. The flesh of her cheeks became pale and her eyes widened. "Wayne Manor? As in billionaire Bruce Wayne's mansion?" She said incredulously.

"Indeed. This house has sheltered six generations of the Wayne family, Miss..."

"Robinson. Holly Robinson." She replied moving as she moved to the stairwell and gazed at the upper floors. "Is Bruce Wayne still kicking?"

"Kicking?" Alfred arched up an eyebrow.

She looked at Alfred. "It means alive in the terms of a Gotham teenager."

"Oh. Yes, he is still alive."

"Just not the public's eyes I presume." She looked back towards the upper floors, feeling curious as what Bruce Wayne looked like after all these years in seclusion. Alfred noticed her gaze and acted swiftly.

"Why don't we take the conversation into the dining room. I'll fetch you a cup of tea and you can stay here until the weather dies down. If you don't mind me asking, why were those men after you?"

Holly shrugged as she turned to him.

"I don't know. I owe nothing to no one at the moment." She had learned from Selina not to give details when it came to answering questions. Or never miss the details. She knew about the crime lords of harvested operations, personal vendettas from some of the suck-up street girls that she worked with on the streets and the business tyrants - those were not details to miss in this city.

She knew that whoever attacked her tonight was not out to kill her. If that was the end result she would of been already dead. This seemed to be like a fair warning.

Slowly she blinked, regaining her thoughts.

"I think it was a warning..."

"Mr. Alfred J Pennyworth." The English butler repeated. "I prefer to be called Mister Pennyworth."

Holly nodded with consideration.

"Well, Mr. Pennyworth, all I know is that the attack I experienced was not issued for me. It was a warning. Probably to someone close to me."

At the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of movement on the upper level. Her muscles tensed knowing that there were no such things as ghosts and monsters but then again this was Gotham City so those things could be true given the circumstance that she was in a stranger's home.

"Who else lives here?" She asked uneasily.

"No one else. Just Master Wayne and myself."

Holly rubbed her arm as she looked at the looming shadow above.

"Come, I did promise you a spot of tea."

She followed Alfred into the dinning room with shifting eyes, peering at the shadows in the dim light. She had a suspicion but mostly a fear that she was being watched.

On the stairwell, with his claws touching the railing and tapping against the wood, the master of the mansion stood there motionless with his intense silvery-golden eyes staring down at the floor.

"Alfred?" His breath released in a snarl.

He bolted down the stairs with rapid speed and paced himself down the hallway into the direction of the dining room. Inside Holly sat near the fireplace sipping a cup of tea while Alfred sat across from her.

She placed her cup down. "Mister Pennyworth I hope you don't mind me asking? What happened to Bruce Wayne? Everyone thinks that he suffered a terrible accident and became disfigured. That he's got long eight inch nails."

"Don't believe those rumors. Master Wayne, is fine."

The room all of sudden went cold as a dark figure stood in the doorway dressed in black with a hood over his face. Holly was startled by its appearance as it seemed to meld into the shadows of the room. Its size was even more startling, it stood well over 6 feet tall across from them.

"Master Wayne," Alfred affirmed, rising from his chair. "I wasn't expecting you to be up this late?"

"What is she doing here?" Bruce growled with the sense of chagrin as his harvest moon eyes beamed at the teen. He stood in the doorway as his darkened features mixed in the shadows of the room. His piercing eyes were studied Holly's cold sweat as it rolled down her cheeks.

"Well are you going to explain yourself?" He growled harshly at the teen.

Holly rose and held up her hands in a show of innocence. "I didn't mean any harm. I got..."

"You're not welcome here!" He bellowed, making Holly's frail body chatter as the walls clattered the echo. She peered as the sharp canines that rubbed the flesh of his bottom lip.

"Oh god!" She gasped, feeling her heart pounding in a rhythm that was meant for fear. He drew closer with a determined stride.

"No one is welcome here!"

Bruce moved to the chair and stared her down. "You're a trespasser." He hissed.

"Please..." The teen pleaded, staring up at his luminous eyes with fear. "I was attacked by a few gang-bangers tonight. I needed a place to stay." She was staring at his hideous features, feeling petrified

"What are you staring at!" He released an ear shattering growl.

"Nothing!"

Another growl came from the hood, this one filled with scorn. A sarcastic chuckle came from him which if anything made him all the more dark and intimidating. "So you've come to stare at the beast..."

Holly shook her head.

"Master Wayne!" Alfred said, stepping in for the poor girl. "She didn't cause any harm. I invited her in for her safety." He implored his master.

Bruce snapped his head to his butler, showing his gleaming fangs.

"Did you let her in through the gate?!" He shot back angrily.

"No I-"

"I told you. No one enters Wayne Manor. You hear me no one!"

Holly's body shook as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to put up a fight. "You have no right to do this!"

"Sir, release that poor girl." Alfred entreated him.

"No. She has to pay for her crime of trespassing. Tomorrow call the police. She'll spend the night in the study room."

"Hey pal,"

Bruce growled and dragged her out of the dining room and pushed her into the study.

"Think about what you've done." He hissed at her as she looked at him frantically.

The door closed.

Once she calmed down, Holly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed for Selina.

"Selina... I'm in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4 : The Deal

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

Bruce had faded into the obscurity of his bedroom as Alfred stood in the doorway feeling disappointed with how his master was treating the teen girl. Savage-like. Callous.

"We can't do this sir." Alfred stated.

Bruce turned his haunting eyes at the butler. "Why not Alfred?" He questioned "I never thought I'd hear the day you'd object to me making a citizen's arrest." He rose to his feet and leaned against the wall to gaze outside the window.

Alfred shook his head in displeasure.

"Well things are different Master Wayne!" His finger pointed at Bruce "You're different!"

"Thanks for reminding me." He released a hostile growl looking at his clawed hands.

"So we are just going to lock up this frightened young girl?"

"That's for the cops to decide." He said blankly.

"Well she will get out eventually sir, and when she does, she will talk to the press!" He retaliated.

Bruce scoffed. "What's she gonna say? She didn't see anything."

"What she saw was the first glimpse of billionaire Bruce Wayne in nearly 8yrs! You think the press won't take in her story and add it to the already growing pile of rumors regarding your health and mental state?!"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"A young hormonal teenage girl suspected of prostitution happened to get a glimpse reclusive billionaire Bruce Wayne? If that doesn't sound "an attention wh0re" then I don't know what does. No one will believe her." Bruce returned, shifting his eyes to the shafts of sunlight.

He closed his lids and grimaced as his monstrous features melted into his flesh. His claws became finger tips and his ears fell back to their regular shape. His fangs soon grinned into the form of human canines. His eyes became the hues of deep ginger and evergreen.

Bruce lost his balance. He fell to his knees, weakened and weary from the transformation. His head glanced over at Alfred. "I need you to take Miss Robinson to Gotham Police Headquarters, tell them that she breached the gate outside the Manor." He instructed.

"Sir, that child down there did nothing wrong." Alfred said in defense. "She was being chased. Coming here was for refuge ."

"I don't care, Alfred." Bruce snapped.

"Then maybe you should start caring, Master Wayne. That is truth. You've been angry. Understandably so for the last number of years, and you're now lashing out and first person you can can get your hands on outside of this house. You need to pull yourself out of this state before you do become destructive. When that happens I will not lock you in the cellar. I will leave."

Bruce looked furious. "You would leave me?"

"For the sake of your own humanity."

Bruce looked at Alfred, outraged. "Leave me in peace, then." He crossed his arms.

Alfred gave a short nod and silently headed for the down stairs.**  
**

* * *

A Gotham Yellow Taxi cab arrived at the iron gates of Wayne Manor.

"Lady are you sure you want to be dropped off, here?" The driver in a Gotham Rogues baseball cap asked.

Selina reached into her black jeans pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. She handed the amount of money of her fee to the driver.

"Keep the change," She said, sliding out of the back door, gloved hands grasping the frame as she looked at the castle like structure. Closing the door and waiting for the Taxi to drive off, Selina hurled herself to the stone walls and climbed to the top, ripping her jeans as her arms were placed on the surface of the stone. She jumped down, landing perfectly on the balls of her feet.

Her high heels touched the cement graveled driveway. There was no time to admire the sights of the newly restored Wayne Manor. She cantered into the shadows and headed in the direction of a less high window.

Vaulting upwards, catching the frame of the glass, Selina slid the window open enough for her body to slip through. Carefully she crawled inside - the soles of her boots hitting the wooden floors - entering the darken room.

After a few moments of gathering her bearings, Selina stalked the hallways. Her heels clicked against the sleek flooring as she moved through the looming shadows. Each door that she passed was closed, the smell of a breakfast stove hovered into the air. She was fast with her footing and made it to the locked door of the study.

Crouching down, she removed a lock pick that held her chocolate auburn strands into place. Her hair bounced off the top of her shoulders. Glancing over her shoulder she remained alert and relaxed. The pick entered the key hole of the doorknob and she turned the knob.

The door slowly opened, creaking against the floor. The sound of whimpering echoed in the darkness.

"Holly." Selina said, looking at the teen who was positioned by the window. Her face was pale.

The sixteen year old turned around with teary eyes. "Selina," She breathed. "You have to get out of here. When he finds you..."

Selina raised an eyebrow advanced closer. She could see panic in the teen's eyes. A cold presence entered the room. They heard laboring sounds of steps approaching.

"Oh no," Holly shook, sliding further to the window.

"Whats the big deal, the rich bastard is nothing that I can't handle." Selina boldly stated. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. "Hands off!" She growled ready to elbow the attacker in the jaw.

Bruce firmly grabbed her arm. He looked at the entrancing flawless moon-creamed brunette standing near the bookshelf. The feature that captured the most was her plump crimson lips.

"What are you doing here?" He bellowed with a snarl etching in his throat.

"Let go of me!" Selina jabbed her free arm into his stomach "None of your business!"

"I make it business. Since you broke into my mansion." Bruce answered as his deep ginger green eyes captured the shafts of sunlight in the dazzling hues. "You owe me an explanation."

Selina studied the billionaire. 'I don't owe you anything."

He was grunt looking in the face, scruffy on the pronounced chin and greying near the temples. His frail form leaned on the cane-suggesting that he was weak in the knees. Darkness was etched into his deep set brow as he gazed at her with saddened eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Selina's jaw tightened. "I've come back to take what is mine."

His lips formed into a smirk. "She trespassed on the grounds of Wayne Manor. I won't tolerate that."

Selina moved closer to him. Smiling at him in a playful manner as he stood there entranced, speechless and motionless. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot." She kicked the cane from under him and watched with sheer pleasure as he fell to the floor with grunt of surprise. Selina stood above, looking down with hands on her hips.

"Okay, here's the deal wolfie. Holly is a just a kid and quite frankly she has enough personal crap to deal with aside from worrying about something as insignificant as trespassing on a has-been playboy."

Bruce glared at the dauntless brunette with bemusement. "So what are you proposing? Turn blind eye and let every adolescent teen march on my property when they get into trouble?"

"No. Just let Holly go, and I'll..." Selina's jaw tightened knowing that she was risking her own freedom.

Bruce scoffed. "What could you possibly do for me that I can't manage myself?"

Selina looked around the gloomy study. "This place looks like it could use a woman's touch."

Holly was struck speechless. "Selina what do you think you're doing?"

Selina looked at the billionaire who was slowly rising from the floor, his hand grasped the cane and he lifted his body up. There was an expression in his darkened eyes of overwhelming disgust and shame of the deal he was about to make to this hot-blooded beauty. His body flinched a little, his eyes looking straight into Selina's milk chocolate eyes that darken in shadow.

She had spirit and a lot of energy which was somehow refreshing for him to see after all these of isolation. Bruce collected his emotions as he was about to enter into uncharted territory of female scorn.

Selina glared at him as her eyes kindled. "Do you accept my offer, Mister Wayne?"

There was confidence in her voice.

"Alright." He rasped out.

Selina walked closer, her body was pulsing. "And I have your word that Holly can go home?"

Bruce nodded as his gaze softened looking at the strawberry teen whom was giving him a death glare. "Alfred?" He called out.

Alfred entered the study, pacing. "You called, sir?" He asked.

The billionaire pointed his cane towards Holly. "Take Miss Robinson home. Make sure she arrives safely." He instructed.

Alfred stood in front of his master showing grave disappointment in his pale blue eyes. He was outraged.

"Master Wayne, what do you think you're doing letting this poor young lady live in Wayne Manor as your servant? This is inhumane." His voice lowered to disheartening whisper. "I will not approve of this, sir."

Bruce looked at Selina with soft tender eyes and released a sigh. Alfred noticed that his master's expression had changed from grim and shady to a flush of hope.

"I see," The butler replied, placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "When I return from the city, I will prepare Miss..."

"Selina." Bruce answered.

Alfred nodded in returned. "Her bedroom."

The elderly gentleman looked at Holly. "Come, Miss Robinson." He stood wordlessly as the teen looked at Selina.

"Selina, you don't have to go through with this, remember the chance freedom that you're fighting for? Staying here would be risking everything."

Selina wrapped her arms around her friend reassuringly. "Hey, I'm a risk taker." She pulled away and moved towards the cranky playboy. She stood next to him with her arms crossed and remained silent.

"You better treat her nice. Because if I find out..." She shook a fist. "You'll be sorry."

Bruce looked standoffish by the teens the remark as she left the study. He gazed at Selina and let the still silence linger between them.

* * *

Outside, Alfred escorted Holly to the Rolls Royce parked in the front. He opened the backseat door. The teen lifted her chin and stared at the gloomy structure that now her best friend was trapped within, not knowing the danger that lurked in the shadows.

Holly slid her body onto the leather. Small leaks of tears started to stream down her rosy cheeks.

Alfred's eyes fell to the distraught teen. "Miss Robinson, are you alright?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Fine." Her voice was timid. "Can we just go."

He closed the door and walked to the driver's side and adjusted the mirror. "Care to explain why there's tears rolling off your cheeks,"

"She doesn't deserve this, Mister Pennyworth. Sure Selina has made a few mistakes. But who hasn't in this city. All she wanted was a chance to have a new life away from the past demons" She choked on those words as her lips tightened. "Bruce Wayne better be good to her."

Alfred nodded. "Don't worry, Miss Robinson. Selina will be in good hands."

"Is it alright, that when you drop me off at Selina's apartment, I pack a few things for you."

"That's perfectly fine."

He set the car into drive and pressed the remote on the sunblock. The gates to the manor opened and he made his way into Gotham, hoping that his master knew what he was doing.

* * *

Inside the study of Wayne Manor, Selina Kyle leaned her back against the bookshelf. Thoughts were collecting inside of her clever mind as she shifted her artful gaze across the room.

This was a complex surrounding, full of many cloaked details. Trinkets were displayed on the mantle of the fireplace, gold and old fashion.

Bruce gazed at her for a full minute not saying a word. He just stood there in the dim shadows staring distantly at the corners of the room - eying the bookcase near the grand piano. Selina suspected that he was hiding something. A lost cause in his life that he mourned over.

There were so many aspects to the intriguing billionaire. His face looked older, laugh lines around his m shaped thin lips that were inviting and dreamy. He looked dull looking as the sunlight captured his skin. There was an uncertainty of escape dwelling inside the tint of rich ginger and evergreen eyes.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare, Mister Wayne" Selina spoke heavily. He was trying to look away from her heated gaze with his desirous eyes. "Well are you going to show me around or just have a boring staring contest."

He nodded shortly. "Follow me... Miss?"

"Kyle. Selina Kyle." She replied in a keen tone.

Bruce exhaled groan. "Alright. Follow me, Miss Kyle."

Selina moved from her position and pulled closer. "Lead the way, Mr. Wayne."

She trailed behind him as they walked down the hallway, passing oil paintings hanging on the walls created by some of the finest artists in Europe . She was impressed by his collection.

Bruce paused for a moment at a door. "This is the kitchen." He entered, showing her the gleaming metal counter tops, cupboards and breakfast bars. You can enter anytime you want. Eat anything you wish. My butler, Alfred will be preparing the three meals for you."

"You mean breakfast, lunch and dinner." She responded with a smirk.

Bruce fluttered his eyes and made his way out of the kitchen. Selina was determined to discover what the billionaire was hiding. To her, Bruce Wayne was a mystery that needed to be explored. Her eyes lifted to the impressive high cathedral ceilings.

He turned around. "What are you staring at?" He questioned.

"I've never seen such high architecture in a home before." Selina replied, carefully eying everything detail returned. "This is amazing detail."

"Amazing?" Bruce arched an eyebrow. "It's just grim reminder to me.."

Both of them moved to the front entrance door. This was Selina's chance to bail. She bit her lip, waiting for the right moment. Burning freedom was racing through her veins. Only a few more steps and she would be out of the castle-like home of the reclusive billionaire.

Instead, she regained her thoughts and remembered the deal she struck to give Holly a chance to live her life of freedom. She lifted her chin and looked at the grand chandelier that was a collection of hanging gems reflecting the sunlight. He showed her the dinning room, the living room and the three other rooms on the first level.

His hand grasped the railing of the stairs. "This leads to the upper level."

"I kinda figured." She said dryly

Bruce turned to her "Your room will one of the guest bedrooms. The East Wing study is off limits."

"Might I ask, why?"

His expression turned grave. "Its forbidden." He growled making her jump. "You can't enter during the night hours."

"You're sure know how to spoil a woman's curiosity, Mr. Wayne."

"It's a part of my playboy charm, Miss Kyle." He lightly quipped.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." Selina shot a small retort.

Bruce looked annoyed by her comment. He narrowed his eyes at the cane. His gaze swept over his body. "I never used to be like this, Miss Kyle."

He recalled the years when he was the dashing, debonair, suave and refined playboy that was sometimes clumsy to the public eye.

Bruce used to spend his days zooming on the freeways in his silver Lamborghini, getting speeding tickets from the police, buying hotels, swimming with Russian and French supermodels that wore cocktail dresses to the dinner party he was always late to arrive.

Selina exchanged a look. "You actually mean that you were, attractive?" She teased with a grin. "And here I thought you were born this way."

"I changed!" He released a displeased growl. "I'm not the man that I used to be. I'm not the spoiled billionaire that walked the sidewalks with two tall blondes in his arms." He shrugged. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"If only you knew what the media is saying about you. They believe that you are a disfigured recluse with long eight inch nails."

Bruce cringed. "That's what they're saying about me?"

"Yes. But clearly you don't have any facial scars or long nails. I think you're alright in my opinion."

Before Bruce could answer, the front door opened and Alfred stepped in with a suitcase of clothing. He looked at the two of them with hopeful eyes. "Miss Robinson, packed your clothes, Miss..."

"Kyle." Bruce answered.

Alfred headed her the suitcase. "If you wish, I will show you the room which will be yours."

Selina looked down at the suitcase. "Show me,"

Alfred nodded and made his way up the stairs. 'Follow me, Miss Kyle."

She walked passed Bruce, giving him a smile and mounted the stairs.

Bruce stood there looking at her climb the steps. He was feeling a surge of conflicted thoughts. He was unsure of letting this stranger named Selina Kyle stay at Wayne Manor. He wasn't even sure what compelled him to allow her to. What if she discovered the truth about his current state of being cursed every nightfall? He strode to the hanging mirror near the desk and gazed at his reflection.

All he saw was his twisted face of darken eyes - no trace of anything that hinted kindness. His tortured shape showed no comfort in his ginger green eyes that looked to be lifeless as if all hope was drained. Bruce stared for a full minute and saw the deep within - utter blindness. He looked hopeless. The dream of improving the city that he made a vow to protect was fading as the time flew.

Underneath his flesh, he felt feelings of being helpless and unforgiven to Patrice Dent and the people of Gotham after what they'd done to him. For eight years he dwelled behind the hollow cold walls of Wayne Manor, driving his soul into a sad conclusion that no beauty and grace of goodness could improve him.

A fist squeezed as his breath released words of truth. "I was careless." He admitted. "Unthinking. Letting the power that I earned from Gotham take over." That was a lesson that he had learned while being trapped into his cursed form that was gaining empowerment over his shell.

"There is no point," He was reaching the self destruction point of his life. The pain that he felt was deeper, life itself was cheaper. He wanted to be set free, become his old self again.

Bruce leaned his back on the desk, lifting his head and looked at the ginger haired brunette standing on the stairwell talking with Alfred. His eyes fell, thinking that when Selina did discover the beast that he transformed into, she would react negatively and leave this mansion telling everyone in the outside world that Bruce Wayne was a deformed monster.

That would make his life a living hell with the bleak feelings of distrust and paranoia towards being hunted down and locked inside the bowels of Arkham with all the other freaks.

He kept his gaze steady on her and formed his lips into a small curved smile as he found Selina really attractive, and loved the energy that she carried with her bold temper and cocky attitude.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

* * *

Upstairs, Selina moved to the window of her bedroom. It was larger than her own old-town apartment which she shared with Holly. Placing her suit case on the bed, she releasing a frustrating sigh.

"Is there anything else, I can get for you Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked in one of the most pleasant English accents she had ever come across. She didn't acknowledge his gentle smile exposing the grace of human kindness. "Have you eaten, breakfast yet?"

"I'm usually not a morning person," She said in truth.

"I will have none of that ," he argued. "I hope you don't mind fresh strawberries and home-made waffles."

"Waffles?" Her eyebrows raised, showing the little child that she kept hidden inside slowly making her way out. It had been years since she heard the term "homemade" and childhood breakfast was a delight. She bit down a smile.

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes." Alfred instructed. "This morning you will be seated in the dinning room." He walked out of the bedroom door.

"Is Mr. Wayne joining us?" She just had to ask.

"I do believe so, Miss Kyle." Alfred looked at the young woman. "Don't worry you won't be wearing the maid attire but I do expect you to dress formidable."

"You mean black dresses , everyday?" She rolled her eyes giving an "as if" expression.

"I can see you will need a little lesson in proper manners." Alfred studied her. "Other than that, I think we'll get along just fine." He shot a wink and made his way out of the bedroom.

She was enamored by the vanity mirror and the cozy queen size bed. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly, "I really don't care..." She thought. "It belongs to Bruce Wayne."

A chagrin swept across her face as she felt conflicted towards leaving Holly to fend for herself. She was just a kid. One that needed more knowledge about the rules on the street. Especially the lurking streets of the East End. What puzzled her was the fact that someone was paid and hired to chase Holly.

Quickly, she wrapped her hair into a tight bun and bolted out of the bedroom. She still wore her heels that made a clashing sound as she descended from the steps and made it to the bottom.

The sweet aroma of sugary smells and fresh fruit made her attention turn to the long hallway. She straightened herself up, looking proper and elegant and marched down the hallway. She entered the vast dining room.

Bruce Wayne sat in a chair, dressed in his robe, his hair uncombed and his expression solemn. He looked up at her and noticed that there was something different. He couldn't help but wonder as his thoughts raced nor could he stop gazing at the crimson blades of her lips.

Selina stepped closer, taking pride while managing a smile. "And here I thought you didn't eat..." She was planning to get a rise out of him. For some reason, she found it amusing to have a few goes of banters.

"Likewise." He returned.

Alfred entered the dinning room, ushering Selina into her chair right across from the grim thirty-eight year old. She slid her body onto the seat and pretended to be all formal with the two men. Her eyes gazed at the gleaming silver trays of fresh fruit, waffles, pancakes and two different kinds of juice.

Alfred shot Bruce a look suggesting that he should say something to her.

"Master Wayne," He coughed, shifting his eyes to Selina and waiting for Bruce to catch on.

Bruce eyed her with intensifying ginger eyes. "How do you like your room, Miss Kyle?" There was an edge in his voice. He was acting stubborn.

"Not my style, but I guess it will do," She simply replied in protest.

Alfred grabbed Selina's plate and began packing it with strawberries and two lightly fluffed waffles. "Now, I hope you're hungry, Miss Kyle?"

"I'm a little."

He placed the plate in front of her. "Enjoy."

Bruce remained tight lipped. "I'm sure she will," He clamored under his breath.

Selina chewed a mouthful as her eyes met his suspicious stare. "Don't tell me you've never seen a woman eat before?"

Bruce sipped his coffee. "Miss Kyle, I need to know, is there anyone other than Holly that would be missing you or suspicious about your current whereabouts?"

She released a laugh. "No one I can think of," she paused thinking about Drake 'the Snake' Devonsure. Maybe he would be looking her or worse, come to Wayne Manor and expose Bruce. She felt a flash of distress as she thought he would go after Holly.

"No one else?" Bruce asked, shocked that an alluring woman like herself had no family.

"A damned loner. Plain and simple." Her voice hardened with vexation.

His face was curious as he was trying to gather the right words. "Sorry, I didn't..."

"Under the bridge. Or wherever it sticks." She exchanged a look with Alfred. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mister Pennyworth." She pulled out the chair. "If you boys can excuse me, I need a few minutes alone."

Alfred smiled sweetly in return. "Take your time, Miss Kyle. When you feel ready I will explain your duties."

"Lookin' forward to it." Selina answered in sarcasm. She stared at Bruce. "See you around."

Both men watched the cocky, feisty and enticing young brunette make her exit through the dinning room doors, swaying her hips. Bruce turned to his butler. "Well what to you think of, Miss Kyle?"

"She's a keeper, that's for sure."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5 : Friction

**Chapter 5 : Friction  
**

* * *

The room was dim as the shafts of dawn's light streamed through the curtains when Selina flicked opened her eyes. Sitting up, she told herself that there were going to be certain rules that had to be bent in order for her so called life of "inconvenient luxury." Her head rested against the goose feathered pillow - one of the most comfortable luxuries she had ever felt.

Her slender abdomen rubbed against the silk sheets underneath the three layer blankets that smelt rich to her tasteful imagination. Releasing a shallow breath, she took back her reconsideration of the deal she made with the recluse billionaire as she realized that maybe this was her only chance of escaping the backdrops of the city. The toughest challenges that she had faced night after night was running on the rooftops of penthouses so that she could live another day without an empty stomach.

She steadied herself before placing her bare feet on the sleek hardwood floor. She stood straight and stretched as there was gentle knock on the closed bedroom door.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she answered. "What?" A cold tone came from her crimson lips as she remembered that she was now in the employment of a scruffy and grouchy billionaire. It was almost like she had reduced herself to lose all sense of logic that she would argue against.

"Yes," She replied as her hand gracefully turned the knob only to meet the kind eyes of Alfred Pennyworth standing there holding a black dress with white collars, hanging on a clothes hanger.

"Good morning, Miss Kyle," he released a pleasant smile. "I trust you slept well?"

Her finger tips tapped against the door frame as she leaned her body against it. Minimal effort had come over her as her thoughts conjured up the perfect answer that was suitable for this very moment. "I don't sleep. I just get the rest that I need, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Alfred," He replied. "I'm trying not to be too formal. Seeing that it wouldn't fit your style." He handed for the outfit.

"Formal right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your assignments will be planned each morning. Listed in a book on the kitchen table."

"I don't need blueprints for cleaning a house." Selina said, showing provocation.

"This isn't a house, Miss Kyle. It's a mansion." Alfred corrected. As he held her cold cat-like stare, his eyes twinkled. Her expressions that were sometimes angelic could turn devilish.

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Wait, you mean that the grouchy billionaire won't be attending?" Her crimson lips had rewritten a taunting smirk. "And I was looking forward to having another staring contest."

"I expect you down stairs in ten minutes." Alfred instructed as he headed down to the stairwell.

Inside her delicate well-defined body, she was vexing. "I am not dusting bookshelves for a selfish," Her lips curled. "Self-destructive recluse, without bending some certain rules."

Selina narrowed her eyes at the maid uniform in her hand. She closed the door. With haste, she stripped her clothing and pulled on the dress. The fabric was soothing, less picky than what she imagined. Fixing her hair, tying it into a French bun and applying a hint of makeup that Holly hunted down in their apartment for, she was ready for her first day of her new employment at Wayne Manor.

Opening the door, her high heeled shoes clicked on the floor as Bruce walked out to the master bedroom wearing that same fading robe that did not match his style. He looked like a broken down man lugging the cane around.

Selina could see the oversight that he carried. His mortal being was trapped within a chasm as he limped on his bad knee. She reversed her hasty retreat to the bedroom as both of them met dead on.

She was halfway to the stairs, throat churning as she gazed into the darken hollow eyes of the master of this cheerless castle. For a moment there was silence between them.

"Good morning, bedhead." She coaxed with cleverness in her milk chocolate eyes, staring at his shaggy hair that ran down to the middle of his neck. The was all she could come up with as she caught herself at the edge of the top step.

Bruce's eyes remained unlit and somber as he canvassed her uniform. "You don't look very happy to be wearing that?"

Selina surveyed his robe. "Better than what you're wearing, wolfie." She moved closer. "Don't tell me that the prim and proper billionaire doesn't know how to dress?"

Bruce leaned his weight on the cane, his jaw clasped. "Are you always this harsh in the morning, Miss Kyle?"

Selina smacked her lips together. "Only to you, Mister Wayne."

There was no treason of emotions in his deep set gaze. His eyes shifted to the stair well, his face tightened that she would see the indent of his cheek bones. "Listen, I'd appreciate that you stop acting childish in front of me. I'm sure that you're a mature woman."

Selina easily scoffed away that request.

He furrowed his intense burning gaze. "Lets get one thing straight..."

She pressed her mouth into a tight line. "What?"

"You're going to be a busy gal today. Alfred made sure of that. I just hope you can handle all those chores."

"Don't worry, I'm a tough girl. A lot tougher than you." She continued her way down the stairs. "Watch your step, Mister Wayne." She called out. "Wouldn't want you to break another leg."

Bruce gave her a scornful glare. He wasn't used to having a woman not give a damn about kissing his feet like the women that he was used to having company with. She was different and he liked it.

He slowly walked to the railing and peered down at the brunette making her way down the hallway of the kitchen area.

"You're a woman that can't be compromised, Miss Kyle." He muttered.

* * *

Drake Devonsure, the newly appointed District Attorney, burst into the Gotham Rose Cafe wearing a tailored suit. His dark haired was nicely combed and his eyes dazzling. Assistant DA Becca Blazon, looked up at him with a glare of annoyance. She tapped her pen on against a coffee mug.

"Good morning, Becca" He blared out with a bright beaming smile. "Traffic was murder." He walked to the table and pulled out a chair. Becca shook her head as she leaned forward.

"Let me guess, you slept in?" She asked, speaking under her breath.

"A little."

"This isn't some childish joke, Drake."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He nudged her shoulder. "Worried that you would have to pay for the tip, this morning."

"Drake, I am too stressed out to be worrying about a witty comeback. I have been setting up this trail for six months. No, I am not worried." She answered in a bitter tone, sipping her coffee.

"Sure you're not." Drake pulled out a rectangular blue velvet box from his suit's jacket pocket and placed it front of her. He grinned.

Becca flashed her eyes. "What's this?"

"A gift."

"What you think you can bribe forgiveness from me?" She answered coldly.

"Just open it, Becca. It will make this morning easier on the both of us."

"You do have a way with women, don't you, New York City boy?"

Drake smirked. "Only a few that come to mind."

Becca opened the box - a 20kt bracelet was displayed in black cloth. "Drake," She was speechless. "I don't know what to say..."

"It took me an hour to decide and I had tell the jeweler that it was for a special lady of mine. They don't just hand these things out to any bum off the street."

She placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you."

"Consider it a gift for all the hard work, you do for me."

"If only people would know just how sweet you really are under that massive ego you carry." She smiled. "So is there any woman in your life at the current moment or are you still solo?"

"I'm working on developing a relationship with one alluring beauty."

"Does this beauty have a name?" Becca implied. "Or is she a mystery?"

Drake released a mellow smile. "Selina."

* * *

Eight hours later...

Alfred Pennyworth placed a bowl of soup in front of a dust covered Selina Kyle. Streams of dust were collected on the sleeves of her dress.

"Hungry, Miss Kyle?" He asked, noticing Selina's eyes fell downward, gazing at the homemade chicken bow tie noddle soup that was waiting to be elegantly devoured.

"I would think that after all the work you did today, you would work up an appetite?"

She shrugged. "I might be a little hungry."

"That's the answer I was looking for. Its not every day that Wayne Manor has a female guest staying with us."

"Guest, I thought, I was the maid?" Selina cocked up an eyebrow, swallowing her own prideful words. "That's what your employer blankly stated."

"Never mind, Master Wayne. He's just a little rough on the edges." He replied. "He is gentlemen at heart."

"I find that hard to believe," Selina grumbled.

Bruce entered the dining room. She turned her head. "Don't be shy..." She said with a sly smirk.

"Good afternoon, Master Wayne." Alfred addressed, pulling out the chair which was right across from Selina. Bruce scowled and dropped into the chair.

Both of them exchanged sour looks towards one another. Bruce shifted his eyes to the soup that Alfred had placed in front of him. He pushed it away. "I'm not hungry."

"Master Wayne," Alfred reasoned. "Please try to eat something. Your body is getting weaker." Bruce's jaw clenched as his hand grabbed the silver spoon. Selina noticed that he was acting a bit shaky. "Is there anything else you need sir, before I retire to the kitchen.

"No. Thank you, Alfred." Bruce snapped with a hint of a growl.

"Very well," Alfred turned to make his leave. "Anything you need, Miss Kyle?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment." Selina answered. Her steady gaze went back to Bruce. "So what kind of things has the famous playboy done around here? Gloat off his cash flow or play scuffle board?"

"I'm not in the mood for games" Bruce addressed, keeping his eyes narrowed at the bowl of soup.

"I can see that," Selina answered as her hand tapped the spoon on the rim of her bowl, making an annoying grating sound. Bruce cringed, listening.

"Will you stop that," He ordered.

Selina smiled. "Why does it bother you, Mister Wayne. Don't tell me that the gloomy billionaire has lost his sense of fun."

"What! No." Bruce protested. "I'm..."

"Let me guess, not in the mood of having a little zest in your depressing lifestyle."

Bruce pursed his lips. "Lets get one thing straight, you're in my service. I would think you would show a little more respect." He chided.

Selina pulled out her chair and arose. "You don't own me!" She yelled in defense as she looked at his grunt features. "Most people in this city don't have a chance to live the life that you chose to be locked in with your riches. I guess the rich never had the bitter taste of understanding the ugly side of life."

"You had a chance. You blew it." He retorted.

Selina gritted her teeth. "Do you know what you are, Mister Wayne." Harsh acrid words were about to shoot from her lips. "You're a self-centered, arrogant and cold-hearted beast. That will never change. Instead you will just uglier. I have no pity for what you've become."

Bruce's face hardened with disgust. His eyes twitched with fuming rage ready to burst out. "You're a uncompromising woman that gets in deep by making the wrong choices."

Their voices were now ringing loudly in the kitchen.

"You think I care about you think of me, Mister Wayne?!"

"I doubt you care about what anyone thinks of you."

"Don't judge me, you don't know thing about me?" She was growing remorsefully.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Well, Miss Selina Kyle, I know that you have a criminal record. Live in a walk-about apartment in Old Town with a careless teen that follows your footsteps like a stray kitten. A modest life for a master jewel thief to live. Not much wealth to store in bank accounts though... Which means that you are planning to keep your own assets in check someplace hidden or you're in deep with debt."

Selina's stared at him with bewilderment before turning furious.

"So you've done yourself an evening of bookwork. Yeah I wasn't born in a castle like you were, prince of Gotham. I started out doing what I had to do. I survived the backdrops, always keeping myself well guarded while you were playing with the pony your daddy and mommy got for you."

Bruce looked at her blankly. "Actually, I never had pets."

"I started my life from the bottom. Worked hard to keep myself in check. Once you do the things that people want you to do there is no escape. You can never do what you want. That is why I gave up my so called life on the streets of Gotham - so that Holly would not have to deal with those wrongful choices I made. The sum of mistakes is large. Just not as large as that ego of yours."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her reproachfully.

"You think that I'm happy living like this? I could care less about the riches I have in my trust funds. I would gladly give that all away to taste the freedom you had, Miss Kyle. You can judge all you want. Condemn me. I can take it. I've taken those insults and rumors for eight full years." His voice softened. "Label me with whatever you desire me to become in that clever mind of yours. I don't care."

Bruce looked down at his cane. "You've never lost everything. You still have freedom in your soul... unless you have no soul."

Selina was standing there shaking in anger. Finally something snapped. Her hand reached for the bun and she whipped it at his head. Bruce dodged it.

"You missed!" He replied looking at the bun on the floor.

"Did I?"

Bruce looked around as she threw another bun, which landed into the bowl of soup and splashed the warm liquid into his face. "All right, that was uncalled for?"

Selina began to feel much better seeing his hair drenched with the warm liquid. "Sorry I don't listen to rules."

Bruce growled as he grabbed a bun near his plate.

"Oh no, you don't!" Selina warned. "I thought you were a gentlemen?"

"Only when I want to be." He smirked, whipping the bun. Selina eyes widened as the bun landed into her bowl of soup and made a large splash making pieces of food land on her shoulder. "There that more of style that suits you."

Selina dusted off her shoulder. Both of them were locked into a deep stare, in their hands were buns.

"Come on, Wayne. Hit me with your best shot." She dared, moving behind the chair.

Bruce was about to throw the bun right into her face, the light of the sunset took his attention to the window. He dropped the bun.

"Give up, so soon?" Selina asked, with a sarcastic smile on her face with a hint of mirth.

"I have to go." He said walking out of the room as the pull in his chest was beginning to take effect. Canines were growing sharp and lips quivered.

Selina turned around.

"You're such a mystery, Bruce Wayne." She whispered faintly. "That I will uncrack."

She left to clean herself off.

Moments later, Alfred entered and took in the mess in the kitchen.

"I guess they didn't like the soup."


	6. Chapter 6 : Nightly Conversations

**Chapter 6 : Nightly Conversations  
**

* * *

Streaks of tarnished sun hit the walls of the East Wing study as Alfred Pennyworth entered carrying a silver tray of tea. He peered at the shady figure crouched - gazing at the lightness of the quarter moon. Its gaze transfixed to the presence of the butler.

"Good evening, Master Wayne." He shifted his eyes to the table and saw the tray's lid hadn't been lifted. He withheld a disappointed sigh. "And I see haven't eaten any of the dinner I prepared for you..." He looked towards his master "What's going on sir?" He offered. "Why are you acting so stubborn?"

"Go away..." A bellowing growl answered as the inner calls of agony was creeping up his throat. "It's not safe to be up here while I'm turning, Alfred." Bruce warned, lips moving rapidly as he grumbled. "You should know that better than anyone." He felt the flaming swelter inside his veins. Scorching every fiber of his body.

Alfred remembered his fear and trepidation the first time he had seen his master transform under this curse. He had been fortunate to have reached through the beast and graze Bruce's mind. Since then he knew his master loathed himself and took extra precautions to avoid harming his loyal friend.

Bruce lifted his hands and looked at the claws and the blanket of somber fur that was forming on his knuckles.

"Where's Selina Kyle?"

"Down stairs cleaning up," Alfred affirmed. "I think she is starting to like living here. It's been a long time since we've heard a woman's voice echo through these halls."

Bruce's eyes fell as he thought about Rachel. "I can't see why she would? What's there to like about this place? The company?" He scoffed. "She might as well stay at the zoo and find herself on similar territory."

"You know that's not true, sir!" Alfred was disheartened by his comment.

"It is Alfred. Face it, I'm the animal and you're the zoo keeper, keeping me locked up and in line."

"You're the one that is keeping yourself locked up, sir." Alfred interjected vehemently. "For the past eight years. And we both know that Miss Kyle isn't a woman who would allow herself to be held against her will. She is here because she wants to be."

Bruce looked at Alfred over his shoulder. Curious.

"She is intrigued by you, Master Wayne. I can tell."

Bruce sighed loudly. "There is nothing..." He paused in his words. "How could she want to be here with me... when I look like this." His voice was sepulchral as he turned around slowly, showing his metallic-gold eyes showing a hint of orange, and sheen pearl fangs. His sideburns almost touched his chiseled rounded jawline. His ears were growing arrow sharp.

His throat released a distraught growl as he fell to his knees. Pounding his fists into the floor. "I'm tired of this Alfred!" He confessed in a fathomless snarling voice. "I cannot do this anymore! My body can't handle this pain. Why can't I just turn and be done with it." Tears were flowing down his cheeks as his sharp fangs dug deep into his bottom lip.

"What do you mean be done with it?" Alfred spoke in heartache. "You're still a man inside, Master Wayne. You need to look beyond this curse and see what life can offer."

"There is nothing out there for me, Alfred. I lost everything eight years ago when she was taken from me."

"We both loved Rachel, she would never want to see you give up like this. You're stronger than this. Deep down you know that is the truth that this old butler speaks. You think I doesn't hurt me to see the boy that I raised in these halls become a beast every night. When I hear your afflictions a piece of my soul breaks." Tears were forming in his eyes. "In two days the curse will have a different effect on you, and I will be at your side when it happens." He crouched down and placed a firm hand on his master's shoulder.

"I will never abandon you, Master Wayne no matter what you ultimately change into."

"Alfred... what have I become?" Bruce asked in a disheartened tone.

Alfred looked into his master's chasm stare. Feeling helpless but maintaining strength for him. "I don't know."

Bruce gulped down, giving a slight nod. "I think I do." He arose and moved back to the window. Eyes entranced by the moon. "Even men that are pure of heart can become a servants to the moon..." He growled, sliding his claws down the glass. He downcast his gaze and thought about Selina. "What will I do about Selina..." He trailed off. "What if she is the one to break this spell, Alfred?"

"Only time will tell, the key to a woman's heart is just be yourself."

Bruce grunted. "Is that a joke?"

"No sir. It's hope. You see yourself as this beast all the time. I think she sees more inside you..." He arose. "You need to gain her trust."

"How?" Bruce crossed his arms.

Alfred looked over his appearance. "Well you can start by cleaning up, and stop being self-absorbed." He instructed.

The thirty-eight year old billionaire gave a quick flash of the eyes.

"Be considerate to her needs. Courteous in front of her. And above all learn to control that stubborn temper. Keep that in mind you should have her in your arms by the next full moon." Alfred smirked.

"I need to know if she can be trusted before I can make any moves." Bruce implied.

Alfred shook his head. "Why do I even bother?"

"Do you like her Alfred?"

"Indeed. I do. She is different than most of the women you've spent a few nights with. She's got fire inside that body of hers."

Bruce fluttered his eyes. "Alfred, I'm surprised. I thought you didn't pay attention..."

"Well I was just trying to get a point across." He blushed. "What about you?"

"Me?" Bruce gestured. "She is bitchy and doesn't give a damn about anything. Aside from that, she makes me laugh."

"So there is hope.." Alfred whispered as he advanced to the doorway. "Good night, Master Wayne."

Bruce scratched his beard. "Clean up?" He began deducing.

* * *

Downstairs, the crafty Selina Kyle looked at her reflection in a mirror as her mind was suffering from the compulsion towards discovering the hidden secrets that dwelt inside the hollow form of Bruce Wayne. She found it inconvenient to be stuck in a mindless stare with her milk chocolate eyes when she should be looking for the truth hidden within the walls of the manor.

Annoyance was rigging inside. She side-eyed the faint glow from the upper level east side. "The East Wing," she muttered. She moved closer to the stairs, hand grasping the railing. "So many details with that man," Selina whispered as her lips parted. "I bet your..."

Alfred entered her view. "Miss Kyle?" He looked baffled to see her standing there. "I trust that you're finished in the kitchen."

"Dishes are done. Dried. And I even chipped a nail." She lifted her dainty finger.

Alfred gave a slight smile. "I think we better call it a night. Remember - right to your room. Master Wayne's wishes are not to be disturbed."

Selina's chin lifted, gazing at the nebulous gloom. "What's he hiding up there?"

Alfred felt his pulse reaching the high point. "How about I fix us a spot of tea? Since you're not ready to call it a night. We can engage in a conversation if you're up to it?"

"You're asking me to sit with you in the kitchen while having a cup of tea?" There was hint of bitterness in her tone. She had distanced herself from friendly gestures since the age of reasoning.

"If you wouldn't mind. It sometimes gets lonely around here."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." She turned her attention back to the top of the stairs. "Why isn't Mr. Wayne joining us? It's not like he has anything better to do."

"Understand Master Wayne-"

"Is the stuck up loner..." She interjected in a sour voice. "I'm used to men that are kiss asses."

Alfred released a small chuckle. "You are a complex woman, Miss Kyle."

"Well in that case I will share tea with you in the kitchen."

"Very good." Alfred paced down the hall as he headed to the kitchen. Selina took her time gathering her thoughts and questions that sparked her interest about Bruce Wayne. She recalled those hurtful things that she spat at him during their time in the dining room. Cold hearted things that were just used to regain her own satisfaction from her bitter driven lifestyle. "Why does he disappear at sundown? Hide upstairs? Why the old man's cane?" She was figuring out the details. "How did he know so much about my past?" She thought to herself.

Leaning on the ledge of the stairs, peering down with lonely eyes, a bare-chested Bruce Wayne stood there motionless as her high heels clicked on the floor. He had listened to the whole conversation in the shadows. "Am I depressing to look at?" His throat burned as his tongue ran across his fangs.

"A self-centered, cold-hearted beast. That's what she called me. She'll never understand what I've lost. I'm no longer a free man in this world. Not even a man anymore. Just a solemn form that is waiting for the end to come. The dawn to embrace."

His tortured face turned cold in repulsion as he turned away. "She'll never get close to me." He dejected, feeling discouraged by the shame he carried. He used to be the charming Casanova of Gotham that women swooned over. The pleasuring 'wolf' that drove the best sports cars from Italy, wore tailor made Armani suits and owned five hotels and restaurants. What Selina told him about how the people of Gotham gossiped about him was degrading to his soul. He narrowed his eyes at the claws. He inwardly cringed.

"Eight inch nails?" He laughed with a cynical chuckle. Claws dug into the plaster, leaving marks. He pulled away and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

He lapsed back into the position that his body was previously. Crouched down into the desk, looking at the moonlight. His pupils captured every shaft of light as he released a dispirited sigh.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Selina sat at the table, legs crossed as Alfred handed her a cup of warm tea. She studied the older man like a book. Every hardened emotion that he kept locked inside those pale wintery eyes that had witnessed so much pain throughout his lifetime.

She had seen that look before. It was familiar to her memory. Mesmerized by the patience that his breath released as a hand pulled out an oak chair.

"I wasn't sure what you took in your tea. So I just made it black." He said carefully, keeping his guard up with her.

"Black is what I prefer." She answered.

Selina narrowed her friendless gaze into the liquid as steam arose to her chin. She said nothing at first, her collections of thoughts gathering into the depths of her mind mostly about what she thought before. Her brow had grown weary. Why was she starting to care about Bruce Wayne? He was a rich idiotic brat. Then again... Maybe that was just the mask that he wore to hide away the pain that he kept imbedded within that heated gaze. Those butterscotch forest green eyes that would stare directly at her.

"Alfred," her crimson lips curled. "What is with him?" Those were the only words she could come up with at the moment. "Why does he choose to isolate himself from the outside world?" She asked, not making eye contact. "People are starting to wonder what's up the billionaire shut in? The news columns are making up bashing stories about his current state. Saying that he got into a car accident and became disfigured."

"Let them believe in what they want. You know the truth. You've seen his face." Alfred said, sipping the tea. "Master Wayne is just going through a stage in his life right now. He's suffered a great deal of loss."

Selina's eyes arched. "I didn't know that part."

"All the picture frames that you dusted. Those were the loved ones that he lost."

She recalled looking at the row of photos in the study. Images of strangers that were unknown to her eyes trapped under the glass as if they were frozen in a granite stone of a graveyard. The one photo that sparked her interest was of a young woman with dazzling blue eyes and curly locks, wearing a red dress and looking blissful. That heightened her interest.

"Who was that woman in the picture?"

Alfred was stricken with grief for a moment. "That would be Miss Rachel Dawes. Master Wayne's childhood best friend. She died eight years ago." There was dolor in his voice. "They were very close."

"So why doesn't he move on? Walk the streets and meet someone?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "He just hasn't met the right one to tame his heart."

"Maybe he would if he gets off his **," she arose from the table. "Thanks for the tea." She gave one last look at the butler before leaving the kitchen. "All he needs is a little push."

Alfred smirked in agreement.

Selina mounted the stairs... cursing under her breath as she mumbled words while eyes looking downward at her feet.

A pair moonlit eyes, hidden behind the crack of the doorway found themselves locked on the young woman standing in front of the guest bedroom door, staring into the shadows that formed around her like a blanket of blackness. He could tell that something was eating away at her soul by her distant expression as she undid her bun, letting her thick ginger brown hair fall to her shoulders. She lifted her thigh and pulled off the Parda shoes.

Bruce drifted into a deep trance of her enticing beauty. Studying her shady allure intently.

She swiped her brow.

"Lazy dolt, she released with heated emotions and walked inside the bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Kyle..." A dying growl breathed as the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Beast in the Moonlight

**Chapter 7 : A Beast in the Moonlight  
**

* * *

Distant hums of night life echoed above the city streets. It was harmonious and peaceful to a wary soul as Commissioner Jim Gordon placed a stack of case files and unsigned documents on an air duct. He breathed in the brisk air as his eyes shifted to the rusty broken searchlight.

Small pieces of broken glass was found by his feet. He placed a hand on the metal and tapped his fingers with an unsettled expression. He released a withering sigh. "One day, Dark Knight," he muttered. "One day your dawn will come."

He heard the sound of the stairwell door being opened. "Sir?" A young rookie's voice rose from the shadows. Gordon looked over his shoulder and stared at the young officer named John Blake - all in uniform and a steady gaze with his deep caring eyes. He could see the potential of the young rookie.

"I didn't mean to bother you..." Blake spoke in a humbled tone, looking at the broken signal. "You shouldn't be up here alone." He set his tired gaze on the searchlight. "Downstairs, they're looking for you..."

"What's the problem?" Gordon's voice was hardened.

"A twenty-seven year old brunette has been reported missing in the East quarter district. They need you to report to the crime scene to question the witnesses."

"That's a job for the police, officer?"

Blake paused briefly. "Sir, I've been in this unit for nearly a year. I have logged a dozen arrests and interviewed twice the number of witnesses. You and Dent cleaned the streets pretty good. Soon there will be no need for law enforcement in this city." He joked.

Gordon smiled but then his expression turned into a haunting frown. "Dent," he whispered under his breath, focusing on the searchlight. Blake shifted his eyes to the stack of files on the air duct.

"Do you ever think that this city will return back to the way it was before..." He pointed to the files. "You seem like you're preparing for another war."

"History has a way at repeating itself, officer." Gordon answered. "We can't assume that all of this will last." He sighed looking deeply at Blake. "What's your name son?"

"Blake. John Blake."

Gordon knew that the young officer was anxious about asking him something that was worth a conversation. "Is there something you wish to ask me, officer?"

Blake gulped down. "It's about what happened eight years ago, on the night Harvey Dent was murdered. I have read the files on the case, all the details and sir, I am puzzled by the conclusion of the last confirmed sighting of the Batman."

Gordon looked a little withdrawn. "Why bring up this topic now?"

"The Batman murders all those people and breaks Dent's neck... then he just vanishes without any proof that he was responsible for those deaths. My instincts suggest that it was a cover up. You know the the truth don't you." There was a pause with his words. "If you didn't, you would've made an investigation into his identity." He shifted, looking uneasy with a grim expression.

"Did you ever want to know who was the man behind the bat?"

Gordon turned and looked at the searchlight that used to project the symbol of hope above the city as criminals hid in the shadows. "It doesn't matter who he was, officer." He turned to Blake. "He was the Batman." He walked past the rookie and moved to the doorway. "To answer you question that you're ready to ask - yes I do think about him some nights. Mostly nights like this one. I know that someday he will rise from the darkness."

Blake considered this and followed the Commissioner down the stairs.

* * *

The smell of car exhaust filled the dingy streets as sixteen-year old Holly Robinson walked down the narrow alley, holding her purse with worried eyes looking at every corner. Her heart was beating faster as she drew closer to the end. "Damn fool," she muttered under a weakened breath that filled her lungs.

"Why can't you just escape?" Words of coldness produced from her glossy lips as she neared the street corner.

All that her mind forged was Selina's deal she'd made to the recluse billionaire. Those haunting moon-lit eyes burned through her skull as flashbacks of seeing a beast made her shiver with dismay. She had tried to advise Selina to leave the mansion, to save her skin from imprisonment. Vexation had struck her hard, deep into flesh and bone.

She had tried to fight against the surging guilt that swept across her face. Her eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep she endured from staying wide awake, trying to figure out how to free her best friend from that hellish prison Bruce Wayne confined her high spirited body into.

There was movement in the adumbrate area as she headed straight into a narrow alleyway and walked towards the back way of her ram-shack apartment. Steadily, she turned to the fire escape, hand grasping the railing as a faint tone brought her attention to the obscurity that became captured in her bright irises.

"Listen pal, I'm not in the mood." The teen blared. "Stay back, unless you want a broken nose." Her threat was just empty words. Her lean frame shook with whatever courage she could muster up at this moment. She was prepared to defend herself with any force knowing that this type of line of work didn't pay off with rewards. Only heartache and the sad conclusion of being treated as an outcast of this society.

Sometimes she felt dirty. Unclean as the stench of men she spent late hours with reeked over her youthful flesh.

"Relax kid," A voice blared from the shadows of the stairwell. Holly backed away, preparing herself. "A word if you please." She recognized that accent.

"Can I help you?" The strawberry haired teen demanded. The 6'3 figure emerged from the umbra of shadow. She gasped. "Drake Devonsure, what the hell do you want?" She boldly asked showing no weakness in her fiery eyes. She was ready to defend herself. Her hands formed into tight fists. "You're not welcome in this territory." That was her fair warning to the DA. "I suggest you clear out." The hint of bad conscience at the tip of her tongue.

"Look kid, I am just here to talk to you about Selina. I'm concerned for her life." Drake spoke gently. " I heard about the missing twenty-seven year old report from a few law officials. I just come here to make sure that Selina was all right." He paused looking at the ashen teen. "I get the feeling that she's not here."

Holly's eyes fell as she sucked in the polluted air. "Selina is gone." She stated with remorse. "Last time I saw Selina..." She had to come out with an undetailed lie. "She was packing up a suitcase and planning to fly out of Gotham." She lied through her teeth but it was the only way to protect her friend. "That's all I know."

Drake listened to the falsehood of Holly's words. He knew that the teen wanted to equivocate to mislead his suspicion. "Thanks for the information, kid" He pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Unless there is more to your little deception?" His hand waved the crisp bill in front of her face. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to Selina?"

Holly gulped down. "She left Gotham." She answered instantly. "I have no idea when she'll return."

He stuffed the bill into the crease of her jacket. "I'll be in touch." He started to amble down to the entrance. Holly felt a cold sweat on her brow as she watched his tall shape vanish from her view.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

A feathery knock vibrated on an expensive rich mahogany door that was closed as the scent of bowl of fresh clementines ignited all of Selina's senses as she stood there with an imposing grin written across her savory red lips. "Mister Wayne," Selina rolled her eyes._ Figures, the rich stiff is never around._ She thought. Her hand grasped the handle and the door creaked opened.

The room was caliginous - silent . She settled the bowl on the table. Coffee-milk chocolate eyes glanced sideways to the glow underneath the door opposite from her. "I wonder what he's hiding in there?" She questioned as burning curiosity pulled her closer to unknown territory. The door was left ajar as she slowly opened it - peeking inside.

An immensely large hand shot forward and grabbed a hold of Selina's hand and whipped her inside amidst her screams of surprise and terror. She found herself thrown back into a chair at the center of a dimly lit room. Her wide-luminous eyes gazed at the enraged shape of Bruce Wayne. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" His tone caused Selina to flinch.

Her eyes shifted around the room, looking for an escape point if she needed one. She spotted a telescope setup near the window. Bruce's breath came forth in animal-like growls. "Didn't Alfred explain to you this area is off-limits?!" His tone was steely and dangerous.

"I..." She panted her breath, staring into his metallic copper eyes. Her throat was edging to speak the words as her body quaked. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Wayne, I didn't mean-" Lips quivered.

"To what?! What exactly are you doing here, Miss Kyle?!" He towered over her, his eyes piercing and unrelenting as a cop interrogating a suspect. Selina felt uneasy a moment under his stare.

She swallowed, regaining the composure that surged through her veins. "Listen, I don't see why there is any harm in entering this deary room." She gazed at the white blankets covering up furniture. "There's nothing in here that would be of interest to a woman like me anyways," She folded her arms protectively across her chest.

Bruce's stare turned condescending. "Drop the facade. I'm not one of your idiotic marks you can deceive with a couple of witty retorts." Selina narrowed her eyes at him. Bruce became serious but less hostile. "What are really doing here? A woman like you isn't still here to uphold a bargain with someone like me."

Penumbra started to conceal her face as her jaw tightened. "You think that I like being in this cheerless house that you spend your nights rotting in that pathetic robe. I am a woman that craves freedom - not being caged by a glum beast." She breathed fuming with anger. "I had a life outside these walls and you have the nerve to accuse me of making the wrong decision." She felt her throat constrict. "I'm here because of the choice I made to save the kid. I don't care what you are, Mister Wayne. Really I could give a damn."

Bruce stared at her intently, eyes analytical and pervasive over her expression - searching for any lie or omission. "What's wrong with my robe?" He asked conceitedly while looking over himself.

Selina stared at him dumbfounded. "Is that all he he heard?" She thought irritably.

Bruce came to the conclusion hostility wouldn't work, so he'd tried a more aggravating approach.

Selina bit her bottom lip, sensing the sarcasm in his voice. She stood there motionless trying to muster up a response to his edging question. "Obliviously, you're either in a comfort zone or your fashion sense sucks." She answered studying the mixtures of colors on his bath robe.

"And you're all about style aren't you?" He gauged her reaction and was surprised to see her show a notable show of restraint. "You're pretty generous, for a thief if you consider subjecting yourself to my cheerless company for the sake a kid." He approached the window to gaze outside.

"Why the cane?" She implied, narrowing her clever gaze at his black cane firmly held in his hand. "Let me guess - got drunk one night and fell down your own stairs..."

Bruce offered a sarcastic chuckle, his gaze still traveling out the window, looking up at the covered moon. "That would've been something. At least then I would've been dull enough to not feel the pain." He lowered his stare momentarily to his knee. Memories of that tragic night he plummeted to near death along with Harvey Dent often times haunted his nightmares along with the rest of his losses and his failures. He escaped with a busted knee while Harvey hadn't been so lucky.

Not that he believed in luck. He hadn't escaped unscathed, a fate worse than death was thrust upon him by Dent's remaining living relative. He raised his eyes to gaze at Selina's reflection in the glass. "The fall could've been worse. Some might say I was lucky... I don't believe in luck."

"Well from what I heard, brunettes have all the luck." Her eyes looked concerned for a moment. She wanted to crack the mystery of this sullen man standing before her. He was tortured by a dark past that was written on every fiber of his frail body. Crimson blades parted as words of a faint voice released the question that was eating at her soul. "What the hell happened to you eight years ago?"

Again, Bruce was curious but mostly suspicious of her intents. A part of him entertained the idea that Alfred might be right. That maybe she was here for another reason besides to protect her friend, despite her incensed declaration after he caught her in here. Years of being withdrawn and solemn had left a bitter pessimistic feeling within him that suspected the worst of very person or outcome. It wasn't too different to how the Batman operated, but it wasn't this consuming.

He released a tired breath against the window. "Why do you care, Miss Kyle?" His tone was just the same as he watched the clouds gather and shift about the moon. "I didn't think you cared much for people of my class."

She stood there, showing no weakness with emotion, eyes drifting into a state of realization that she was condemned by his icy gaze reflection. Her arms unfolded from her chest. Light captured the streaks of the soft ginger melting in the lamp's glow as strands of hair touched her shapely shoulders.

Crimson plump lips formed a slight frown, her coffee-milk chocolate eyes looked at his shape. "I care..." She swallowed her words that rattled the walls of her heated throat. "It's just that no one has seen you for eight years. People are starting to make up crazy rumors that you're disfigured. People are starting not to care about you, rich boy. Maybe its about time that you step out of the darkness. You're complexion would look a hell of a lot prettier."

A dry smirk came over Bruce as he turned from the window to face her. "I've seen it all out there. What am I missing? I'm pretty sure no one out there is missing me." He leaned forward on his cane, admiring how her pale skin reflected off the moonlight. "Why bother?"

He swallowed momentarily as he felt a unpleasant chill down his spine. It was all too familiar.

"You're a real piece of work," Selina snapped. "It's no wonder why that woman in the picture frame..." She bit her tongue knowing that she had gotten herself in deep. With a rapid thought she blared out, "You're missing the thrills that this city offers."

Bruce tensed under not just her words but the burning sensation creeping in his bones. He withheld a strangled breath as he glanced over his shoulder to see the moon starting to break free of the clouds covering it. There wasn't much time. He had to get her out of here. Fast.

You know... that's starti-" He grunted ever so slightly which caused Selina to furrow her eyebrows at him. "Starting to sound l-like a good-d idea." He managed to wince out. He exaggerated a look at his watch. "You know its getting kinda late. Maybe you should-" He felt his skin growing hot as if being covered by ten layers of clothing. He could feel fur beginning to gather on his covered limbs. "...head back out before Alfred gets worried about where you are."

Selina rolled her eyes. " Please. I prefer the night hours. Besides I'm not through talking to you." She was direct and firm, aching to know the truth. "I want to know the truth about the reason why you chose to this seclusive life. Spill it!" She demanded.

He growled at her stubbornness. "Now isn't the time! Now leave me in peace..." He let out with a strangled tone. Selina noticed and could sense something amiss.

"Now where is the fun in that, handsome." She drew closer, daring eyes peering as the sweat dripping from his forehead, he was panting heavy.

At her teasing response, his stare turned livid momentarily as he could feel the anger emerging from the beast. It was soon squashed by his fear of not only transforming in front of her, but also the risk of hurting her. "I-I don't..." He was now feeling panic as he could feel his clothes beginning to feel uncomfortable and tight as his muscle mass began to grow.

She became stricken with words as her body tensed, looking at his chest grow thick with muscle. He was enticing to gaze upon, a whole different form of creature. She had driven herself into a conclusion that he was about to unveil the long kept hidden secret. She didn't know what her reaction would be. Instead she calmly asked.

"Are you okay?"

Bruce felt his control slipping along with his standing as he doubled forward and managed to catch himself against the side of the chair she had been previously sitting in. He groaned loudly, his cries making Selina feel a surge of panic and trepidation as she watched his eyes squeeze shut, the veins becoming visible on his neck.

"Ge-t out!" He growled in a heavier voice that sent a chill down Selina's back.

Selina backed away and raced to the door. She looked over her shoulder and regarding him with worry. "What's wrong with you?" She was still in her thoughts as agonizing noises bellowed from his throat. Her teary eyes were focused on his chest rising. "Should I call your butler?"

"No!" He yelled, turning his face from her as he could feel his canines beginning to settle in. The claws on his finger nails began to emerge as well as the hair on his face. "Just GO!" His voice took on an unfamiliar almost monstrous like tone that shook the room.

She grasped the knob. The door opened, revealing Alfred in a bathrobe and slippers. "Master Wayne is everything..." His pale blue eyes stared at the twenty-seven year old. "Miss Kyle?" He gasped. "What are you doing up here? I thought I had made it clear not to enter the east wing."

Selina was befuddled. "I..." She brought back her attention back onto Wayne. "What is happening to him, Alfred?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes wide.

"Oh dear..." Alfred's eyes became wide as plates as he saw what was happening to his ward. Mental alarms rang and he knew right now the only thing that mattered was getting this woman out of here. "Master Bruce, you're having another cramp I see! I'll just be fetching your-medicine! Just sit down right there." He rumbled with immediate haste. Selina noticed.

Alfred grabbed her arm and practically began to drag her out of the room. "Come Miss Kyle, we need to-"

"No!" Selina jerked her arm. "I demand an explanation." She was hardened with confusion. "What the hell is going on here? Don't say that it's just cramps. He's body has expanded. Unless he's having a bout of reaction food, I want an answer!" Fire burned in her throat.

Her answer was met as Bruce reared his head back and a beastly roar escaped his throat. She froze in her place, her heart racing rapidly and the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Her lips parted and she trembled as his head snapped in her direction and she was met with luminous eyes and seething fangs hanging from his mouth.

"Oh my God..." Her breath had betrayed her for a moment as she pointed a dainty finger at the beastly form her eyes beheld. "He's..." She was consumed by fear. "A freak job!" Her body froze as Alfred's hand grasped her shoulder gently.

Hearing her words, the beast inside grew enraged and fell forward on its knees and clawed at the carpet. The roars grew louder and more vicious as its body mass soon broke free of his clothing, revealing a body of growing fur working its way up towards his head. Selina backed up a few steps towards Alfred who did his best to pull the young woman out of the room.

"We must leave this room, Miss Kyle." Selina stood frozen barely hearing his words. "Miss Kyle!" Alfred jerked her arm, pulling her back into focus. "We must g-" They were cut short as a piece of furniture flew in their direction.

Selina pulled herself and Alfred out of the room just in time and they landed on the floor. A roar emanated from within. "We've got to lock the door!" Alfred pulled himself to his feet with a key in hand. Just as he arrived, the beast, now fully transformed, stood in the doorway towering over them both.

She pointed her chin upwards. "I think I might of jump the gun about having good luck." She slid her feet backwards as the smell of drenched fur was making her choke. Selina didn't know what she expected to find out when she made it her personal little mission to find out just what the hell Bruce Wayne was hiding from the world - from her - but it certainly wasn't this. A man-beast standing well past 6ft tall, hulking large, furry and from the looks of things - livid.

And right now, the object of his fury happened to be the unfamiliar face of Selina Kyle who began to crawl backwards towards the door as the beast advanced into the room. Alfred stood in front of the him with raised arms.

"Master Wayne! Please calm down! She meant no har-" The beast pushed Alfred aside and continued towards the retreating women, canine's gritting together with intended malice. Selina swallowed as she saw Alfred unceremoniously shoved aside to the ground, leaving nothing between her and this enraged animal. "Should've asked for a salary, Selina..." She mused as she jumped to her feet and raced out of the room.

She had to get out of here. Any curiosity she might've held was pulling her out the window which is where she was now tempted to vault herself through. An echoing roar came from the entrance to the east wing that made her heart race in fear soon followed by the thunderous vibrations in the floor of encroaching footsteps coming from behind her.

She made it into the main hall and swiftly closed the door leading to the east wing. There was no key. "Damn it." Before she had closed it, she caught a glimpse of her pursuer and shook. She could do little to slow him down, all she could do was try not to get caught. She spotted an armchair close by and shoved the frame firmly beneath the knob. Just as she felt a small semblance of security, five very large claws broke through the wood of the door close to her face.

"AHH!" She shrieked loudly and not wasting another second, she released the chair and sprinted through the hallway and down the flight of stairs that would take her towards the main entrance of the manor. A loud crash issued from above, and the booming noise of footsteps sped up across the hallway. Selina froze near the bottom of the steps as the beast soared through the air above her head and stood blocking her way to the door.

"Let me out!" She screamed.

* * *

His luminous eyes were aggressive and it roared at her in response. Despite her fear towards the situation, her shaking body and the imposing beast across from her, Selina wouldn't let herself cower so easily. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she glanced swiftly about and having no other alternative, she jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed on her feet. The beast came at her then, again blocking her path, cornering her.

"Easy boy, you wouldn't hurt a woman..." The beast growled, his posture threatening. "Would you?" Selina rushed at the beast and slid across the ground between his legs. The beast lashed out and struck only air.

Without looking back, Selina bolted down the east corridor that took her to the living room. Her brown eyes frantically sought out another exit. All the windows were shut. She'd injure herself trying to break through which would give the billionaire fur-ball enough time to maim her. No good. She spotted the patio doors and rushed towards them and tried working the lock. No good. They were all locked with a key.

"Who the hell designed this deathtrap!"

She picked up a fireplace poker and without hesitation, beat it against the glass, shattering it. The cool night wind whipped through her hair and the curtain. She could taste freedom. She began to tear the curtain free so she could wrap around her shoulders to pass through the door frame. A roar bellowed within the room and Selina spun only to see a large clawed hand reaching out for her. She gasped and fell backward. The beast jumped forward and became wrapped in the curtain.

Pressing her advantage, Selina used the poker to strike the back of the creature's hind leg, knocking him onto his back on the floor. She winced at the jolt left in her arms from the attack. It felt like hitting a brick wall. The poker clattered to the ground as the creature thrashed on the floor, trying to tear the curtain free from his face.

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne, its been a delight. But I've got enough animals chasing me without having to worry about a real one."

Selina hazarded this was the reason Alfred took precautions in locking up not just his boss, but the entire manor as a whole at night. To prevent "him" from getting out. For a moment, Selina felt a smidgen of pity for the reclusive billionaire, but it was quickly tossed aside as she felt somewhat bitter that they hid this from her after they agreed to let her work here.

She couldn't dwell on it now. She had to get out and far away from Wayne Manor as she could. She needed to find Alfred. Make sure he was all right and take whatever key off him he carried that would help her get out of here.

She made it to an adjacent hallway that led into a dining hall where parties would've been held in the past. Selina had spent enough time in this place to know where she was going. There were were two adjoined stairways in the room that led to an upper level, circling the room. Near the front was a door that would take her into a hallway leading back to the east wing where Alfred was probably still out cold.

Racing up the marble steps, Selina could hear the now all too familiar beastly cries closing in from the hallway she came through. No sooner had she made it to the top of the steps did the beast pounce into the room and sniffed vehemently before spotting her on the upper level. "Come on..." Selina shrugged, panting with an exhausted breath. The beast bore his teeth and raced with unrelenting speed up the second stairway to cut her off.

Selina frantically searched about and spotted the very large chandelier, hanging from the ceiling off the rail of the upperlevel balcony. Having no other option, Selina stepped up onto the railing as the beast closed in on her, then lunged into the air and caught the edge of it. The beast collided with the edge of the railing and roared angrily at the evasive woman. The chandelier teetered under Selina's weight but she held firm as it swung her body like pendulum in the air.

The beast had skipped a beat and pounced off the railing, lunging after her. "Oh, **." A wide-eyed Selina held her breath, waiting for her body to be tackled through the air. Fortunately the swinging of the chandelier had moved in the direction away from the beast as it once again missed its target and fell haphazardly twenty feet below, landing ** the marble floor. A painful shriek tore from its throat as it landed on its bad leg she had recently struck.

Selina's body began to slow in its swing and she released a relieved breath. "Nine lives..." She mused towards her luck. Regaining her clarity, she swung her body back towards the railing and landed on shaky feet at the top of the stairs. She didn't bother to look down below as she raced for the nearest door and into a dark hallway.

In the center of the room below, the beast slowly pulled up to its feet on a limp. Mewling in pain before its complexion turned to one of fury.

Selina made it back to the east wing dining room and found that Alfred was gone. "Great!" She vented with frustration.

She tried for the nearby window only to find it sealed shut. Evidently, the first thing Alfred did upon waking up was sealing all the exits. "I'm not staying here," She mentally chided herself. She had one last play and recalled the room that she had originally found Holly in. The windows weren't reinforced there, she guessed because that beast was often confined to this part of the manor.

She couldn't dwell on it any longer. Once she'd regained her breath, she proceeded out of the room and back down the flight of stairs that would take her to the study. The hallways had become eerily quiet for some reason. It was unnerving. She couldn't hear his roars or feel his heavy footstep vibrations in the floor. "Did the fall kill him?" She felt a surprising pang of concern for him.

Shoveling her worry aside, Selina entered the study and gently closed the door behind her. The room was dark and secluded. She made her past the piano and towards the window. A echoing boom resonated outside the room, stilling her hands... She slowly glanced over her shoulder towards the door - eyes filled with apprehension. "No..." The boom came again, lulling her back into focus as she worked her hands against the latch.

The floors began to vibrate loudly, the frames on the desks and walls began to wobble to the floor. Heart racing, she managed to get the window up just as the door was torn down and a mammoth like shape barged in and grasped her arm in a painful vice-like grip before she could make it out the window.

"NO!" Selina cried in both pain and dismay.

The beast snarled and pulled her away from the window and threw her back across the room to the floor. He towered over her viciously. Selina's eyes were large with fear. She felt pure terror. It had been too long since she felt it, but right now she wasn't facing some idiotic mark with a knife or a gun, or a gullible cop. This was an animal... Fake tears of hysteria and words of flattery wouldn't help here.

"Please, let me go..." She entreated to the beast. Her voice slightly cracked.

The beast reared his hand up. Selina pursed her lips defiantly. There was little she could do except try to fight and get out the window. On her legs, she kicked him at his stomach and felt him wince. She tried a more daring move and aimed for his face. Her ankle was caught in a tight grip and he lashed his claws at her head.

Selina raised her arm and she cried in pain as the sharp nails scratched through her clothes and her flesh. Blood sprang from the wound, staining the carpet and her shirt. She collapsed on her back, nursing her wound. The beast stared down at her... frozen at the sight of blood and the tears of pain leaking through her closed eyes. She whimpered as she opened her eyes and met the beast's withering look.

"Go on... if it feels good do it... I won't beg for my life." She managed through a pain filled voice, her teary eyes brimming with defiance.

The beast released a tempered snarl while a faint glint of recognition dawned his eyes. The color of his luminous eyes slowly reverted back into the familiar hazel-green she had become quite acquainted with since her stay here. She didn't dare to hope, but she felt a small semblance of relief as she watched the beast stagger a step away from her - his face a battlefield of emotions ranging from anger, to confusion, to indigence and finally remorse.

Selina softly swallowed as she remained lying on the floor, daring not to move or make a lunge for the window, feeling the slightest movement would set him off again. "What are you waiting for?" She bit out, a small tear escaped her eye which she hastily wiped away. The beast bellowed in response before falling forward on its knees across from her and released an ear-shattering howl within the room.

Selina cringed as she covered her ears to block the noise. Outside, the gloomy clouds began to cover the moon. The beast ended his cry and keeled forward, holding his head roughly between his clawed hands. Muscle mass began to reduce as well as bodily fur and nails. Once the reversion was complete, Selina's cautious eyes surveyed the hunched form of Bruce Wayne kneeling across from her, head bowed in shame. His hair was messy, his beard the same and his half-naked body was matted with sweat, free from the confines of his robe and shirt. His pants were slightly torn.

Selina at once noticed a suspicious collection of scars and along his torso and arms. They didn't appear to be scratches even of an animal nature. As curious as this discovery was, she shrugged it aside having remembered where her curiosity had landed her. Much made sense to her now regarding the billionaire recluse but it wasn't enough to still her growing anger and contempt. It felt like a lifetime before Bruce raised his head and his watery eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed with a choked voice.

Selina said nothing, merely gazing at him with a restrained look. There was no doubting the sincerity in his eyes, but right now she didn't want his remorse or his explanations. She just wanted out. As if on cue, Alfred entered the study and took in the scene with concern followed by relief to see none where seriously hurt.

"Thank God, you're both all right."

He stepped into the room and approached Selina once he noticed her wounded arm. This whole time, Bruce and Selina's gazes hadn't wavered from each other. Bruce's gaze was soft and beseeching while Selina's was passive.

"Miss Kyle, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Alfred offered sincerely. He reached for her arm with a look of question. "Oh dear," He noticed the long scrapes in her arm and the slow pulsing of blood dripping from it. "Please, allow me to treat your wound?"

Selina rose to her feet. "No. I'm leaving. Now!" Her tone was cold and unforgiving.

Bruce remained on his knees, staring at the space she previously had been laying in. Alfred rose to object. "Please, Miss Kyle, you're in no conditi-"

"I don't care!" She snapped. "I'm not staying here another moment longer!"

Alfred felt sense of despair over the situation. "If we could jus-"

"Its okay, Alfred." Bruce's weary voice broke through. Alfred glanced down at his ward who released a tired sigh. "She can go..." He slowly rose to his feet. "We can't hold her here... nor can we blame her for leaving." He shifted off his injured leg and winced as he tried to maintain his balance.

"She owes us nothing..." Bruce spared a withering look in Selina's direction. She wouldn't return his stare, either out of fear or anger. Maybe both reasons all of which were warranted. Alfred looked between his ward and Selina, disheartened over these unfortunate events that were sure to drive his master further into the abyss.

"Very well, sir." He said in a weak voice.

Bruce nodded and began to limp his way out of the room. Alfred turned to say something to Selina after but she moved right past him out the door, heading towards her room.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Selina hadn't bothered to rinse her arm, let alone bandage it after she had marched into her room with contained fury. Her mind was set and she held only one purpose right now which was to get the hell out of Wayne Manor and back to where she belonged. She knew Alfred would try to talk her into letting him treat her wound. She wasn't sure what kind of medical expertise he had - she didn't care. She just didn't feel safe let alone comfortable living under the same roof with a man who underwent MASSIVE changes in the night.

She could stop by a hospital later and say she was attacked by a wild dog, which wasn't too far from the truth, except said dog was actually a man-sized werewolf. She pulled her suitcase from the closet and threw it on the bed. Opening the dresser drawers, she pulled out a hand full of clothes and a change of shoes off the floor and threw them into the case without folding them.

She wasn't aware she still held tears in her eyes until one creased down her cheek. She briskly wiped it away. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She wondered distraughtly. She never shed tears. Not over anyone since... her childhood. "Great..." She thought bitterly. More unwanted memories surfacing which all the more inspired her to halt the overwhelming emotions clouding her.

"Pull yourself together, Selina." She berated herself as she lugged the suitcase off the bed. She wouldn't cry. Not over him, and not over what he actually was. She proceeded out the room and down the stairs heading for the entrance. She was unsurprised to see Alfred there waiting for her.

She sighed. "Don't worry, Alfred, I'm not gonna go to the press or file a report." She scoffed. "I don't know who the hell would believe it anyway. They're bound to ship me off to Arkham the second I mention 'billionaire werewolf.'"

Alfred offered a sympathetic smile towards her. "That wasn't my concern, Miss Kyle."

"Really?" She paused at the bottom of the stairs.

He nodded. "Those scratches will get infected the longer they go untreated." He gestured to her arm.

Selina shrugged. "I've had worse in my lifetime." She said nonchalantly, however her expression was dismal. She released a shaky breath as she met Alfred's reluctant face. She could already sense what he wanted to say. "If you're going to apologize, Alfred - don't. I already heard it from "him" and quite frankly hearing it again won't change anything. I can't stay here."

"Then you do understand it was never his intention to hurt you." He implored.

"I would believe that if he either - a) refused my help in working here, or b) told me the truth from the start!"

Alfred nodded in understanding. "Would you have believed him if he had?"

Selina's expression fell.

"You have every right to be upset, Miss Kyle. He kept the truth from you..." He sighed, unsure of just how much was safe to divulge. He knew his master's very hope was at stake here, but he couldn't deceive the young woman in front of him either. She deserved the God's honest truth. "because he was afraid you would react like this... He never wanted you to leave. He wanted your company..." He said earnestly.

A faint smile came over Selina. "I can imagine why, if he has to live like this... It makes sense now why no one has seen him in years." Her expression turned remorseful a moment, but as before, she wouldn't be deterred so easily. "But I can't be that company. Not if this has to happen every night."

"It doesn't." Alfred urged. "Would you have found out the truth if you hadn't gone in search of it?"

Selina hardened her eyes. "That's not very reassuring, Alfred. You're saying I should live in a house with a man who undergoes a horrific metamorphosis each night and keep my nose out of his business if I want to stay safe? Sorry, not my style."

"He would have told you the truth eventually, Miss. He just underestimated your resilience." He offered lightly.

Selina laughed dryly. "Oh, I'm sure he did." She met Alfred's gaze seriously, and felt a small pull of resignation at the hopeful look in her eyes. "So you want me to stay? That's why you're telling me all this?"

"All I'm asking, is you give him a chance... Hear him out and perhaps soon he'll tell you everything you want to know."

Selina looked stricken. "What makes you think I even want to stay, Alfred, despite what happened tonight?" She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Alfred or herself of her reasons. It was strange, but despite having her curiosity towards Bruce Wayne fulfilled, there was something else about him that puzzled her. That aside, she wouldn't admit it, but he was a very tempting sight. "But that's beside the point." She mentally challenged herself. "He sassy too... In a cute sort of way."

"I think, Miss Kyle, if you didn't want to be here you would have left us a long time ago..." Selina shrugged, recalling Bruce having told her the same thing. "Give him a chance, Miss. If by tomorrow evening you still feel adamant about leaving, I promise you I will not stand in your way..."

Selina met him with a serious look. "I'm a curious woman, Alfred. If stay, I don't want anymore lies, secrets or omissions that might end like this again."

Alfred softly swallowed. "All I can promise you is whatever secrets, Mr. Wayne currently holds, he will tell you in time... if you let him?"

Selina stared at the unblocked door that was her source for freedom, but also a gateway back to a not too forgiving life she had also wanted to get away from countless times. Did she really want to go back there? Just the same, did she really want to stay here? She lowered her head and stared at her suitcase. Strange that either way, she felt like she was running away from something.

Except the life that she came from offered no light at the end of the tunnel. It never did. While a part of her wanted to see Holly again, she knew that appearances could still be kept in the alternative. She looked around the entrance in contemplation. This place didn't look too dreary at certain points of the day however it did have its dark spots. Tonight was one of them. Strange as the idea seemed, she felt if she could find a way to make this work, maybe it could be the start of a clean slate.

"Maybe..." She thought. Thinking back to how hollow, disheartened and withered Bruce looked after changing back, Selina felt a pang of sorrow for him. Despite her misgivings, she found if she could help at least him, it could be a good start to something better. She met Alfred's stare, who had been waiting patiently for her response and nodded.

"Fine. I'll stay. But don't expect me to play nice just for his sake."

Alfred's worn features lit up. "I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way, Miss Kyle. Neither would I."

Selina stepped away and allowed him to take her suitcase back up the stairs.

"If you'll follow me, I'll fix up your wound and prepare us a nice cup of tea?"

Selina smiled as she started up the stairs behind him.

"That would be great."

* * *

**A/N : A good friend of mine wrote the wonderful and scary chase scene. So a special thank- you goes out to him for helping me write this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Understanding

**Chapter 8: Understanding**

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

The next morning, hours of daylight crept into the main hall. Bruce sat on the bottom step of the stairway as a dull pain from the transfiguration pulsed in his veins. Everything seemed like a blur as his hazel-green eyes blinked. His abdomen felt empty as bottom-less growls made the tight flesh of his mid-section follow the rhythmic beat. Sunlight captured the curvatures of his chiseled face, his balmy lips pursed together making his razor-sharp cheek bones become pronounced as he inhaled.

"What have I done," he breathed. His voice was sluggish and gripping the tightness in his swollen throat.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred's voice chimed from the other end. He entered the presence of the thirty-eight year old man sitting with his head lowered and knees tucked to his chest. His presence was clement as assuring pale wintery blue eyes met the darken eyes of a haunted shadow.

Bruce parted his lips revealing knife-edged ivories of canine. His dark strands of hair sculpted his forehead. "Alfred," His voice was grinding.

Alfred walked closer to face his disheartened master. "You've had a rough night."

There was a momentary look of confusion across his brow. "Every time I turn the effects become more painful. I didn't mean to attack her last night." He sighed thinking about the horrific nightmare that Selina Kyle experience the night before, and how he transformed into the beast reluctantly in front of her. He had been surprised to discover that she hadn't left last night as she was so eager to after discovering his secret. Even after he had harmed her. It didn't take much to thought to deduce that Alfred had talked her into delaying her departure.

"Tomorrow is the eight year celebration of Harvey Dent Day. The effects will get worse." Bruce continued.

There was a lingering pause.

"Can you believe that it's been eight years since Rachel..."

"I know sir, you need to move on. It's what Rachel would have wanted. For you to get back into the real world and enjoy life. But you can't move on wallowing in this bitterness you carry." Alfred showed strength in his words. "For eight years I have endured this curse with you, sir. I haven't given up on the hope that lives inside this old body of mine that you will be free."

Bruce stood up without the cane and leaned his shell against the pillar next to the railing as he listened to his butler's words. He was fusing inside after the night he had with chasing Alfred and Selina throughout the halls of the manor. Tears were forming in his gloomy eyes.

"I've sewn up your wounds and mended your broken bones... but I won't stand here and let the person I care for the most fade away. I've lost two good friends of mine in the Wayne family. I can't face to lose another."

Bruce's face became devoid of emotion as shadows formed around his almond shaped eyes. "Leave."

"If you don't try to live a life beyond this curse..." His tone was harsh. "That woman upstairs will leave as soon as she feels there is no need to stay. And you will fall, sir, fully to the enchantment. Bruce Wayne will be dead."

Bruce stood there knowing that his long inactivity of being unsociable and pessimistic has forced him to withdraw - giving him second thoughts of befriending and getting to know Selina better.

"Is that what you want, Master Wayne. To no longer exist?" Alfred felt the warm tears stream down his face. "Is that how you want your story to end? I know that you're not Batman anymore - you have to find another beacon to make you climb out of this abyss you've fallen into. I remember you saying that you wanted to have a better life beyond the cave. But you never moved on. You just made your life become a standstill."

"How could I move on Alfred? The woman I loved... I failed to save. Rachel was my beacon beyond the cave. Before this curse entered my body. We wanted to share a life together. I can't move on Alfred. She couldn't." He lowered his chin. "Now I feel that my life is coming to an end."

Alfred looked away for a moment. "Coming to an end? You're still Bruce Wayne, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. This city still needs you. Rachel moved on with her life because you couldn't give up Batman. She believed that you..." He pointed to Bruce. "Master Wayne, would be free from that life. She had to live, sir."

"Live with me." Bruce growled.

Alfred shook his head lips were quivering. "No. She chose someone else. Eight years ago she wrote a letter explaining the honest truth that she loved Harvey Dent and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wrote that there will be a day when you'll no longer needed Batman and that she would be there for you but as a friend. " He gulped down. "I burnt that letter to spare you the pain. To make you feel that you weren't alone. That there was still hope."

"So everything was just a lie." Bruce spoke coldly.

"She loved you, Master Wayne, as a cherished friend."

"How dare you..." Bruce slammed his eyes trying to make the tears stop flowing. His grief being replaced with vindication. "You kept the truth from me this whole time. All these years, you allowed me to think of what could have been. How could I have moved on?" He growled.

"I made a mistake, sir. I see that now... I'm sorry."

Bruce scoffed. "You're sorry?"

A tense pause came over them. Both men held watery eyes.

"I would never lie to you, sir. That is the truth. Whether you're ready to accept it or not. You need to understand that there is life waiting for you."

Bruce was fuming with acerbity. His canine fangs grinned together. "There is nothing out for me. My world is destroyed." He mounted his feet to the bottom steps.

"Its destroyed because of your hatred. I'm going to lose the person I have cared for since I heard his cries echo through these halls. If you give up on yourself than I have to choice than to give up too."

Bruce formed his lips into a pout. His throat summoned a word that was eating into his tortured soul. "Get a cage ready, Alfred." He spoke calmly as his upper lip overlapped his bottom lip. He slowly marched up the stairs as Alfred looked upward.

"Don't give up, Bruce." The old butler said silently.

* * *

Moments after hearing those hurtful words, Bruce halted in front of Selina's bedroom door. He advanced closer until he felt a pull in his body. "How can I make her understand?" He questioned faintly. His eyes narrowed at his robe. "I need to show her the real man behind the beast."

He moved to the master bedroom and closed the door. He untied his dressing robe and threw it across the floor. Quickly, he cantered to the bathroom, flicked on the light and looked at his appearance in the mirror. Scruffy chestnut beard, frail looking complexion that was a mixture of ash grey and pale white. He opened the medicine cabinet and gathered his tools for his transformation. An electronic shaver, shaving cream and aftershave. His hand turned the tap of warm hot water and he released a steady breath as his eyes focused on his goal.

Without any second thought, he pressed the ON button on the razor and went to work, all the briskly hairs descend into the basin of the sink as flesh appeared on his chiseled features. The indents of his lips became visible and the cleft that was formed under his arrow shaped sloped nose, to the edges of his wavy m formed lips - all freed from the thick hair.

Bruce looked at his youthful skin, rounded chin and longer hair that touched the end of his neck. He splashed water onto his clean shaven face and then aftershave which made him grimace as his skin burned. "Ow!" He growled. "Whoever said that vanity doesn't hurt." His teeth clashed together as he hissed.

Next came the hair style. He took his comb and run it under the water. His hand slid the bangs back as he combed the strands back forming a business man style while letting wings of hair cover the tips of his ears.

He stood motionless gazing at his half naked reflection. Fear was written in the key holes of his eyes as he looked at his face. He had aged. Crows feet were seen at the corners of his eyes and patches of silver grey at his temples. His features still looked the same just more withdrawn and full of creases around the nose and eyes. 198 pound body felt weaken and worry had struck him as he blinked, trying to figure out what he was fully turning into. He knew that there was not much time for him to be a human.

Bruce gave a dashing smile showing his canine fangs.

"Great," he mumbled as it turned into a sulking expression.

* * *

Officer John Blake and his partner Ross parked in front of a water treatment plant facility. He opened the driver's door and stepped onto the cement ground as a DWP man lead down a long concrete trough. Trash was floating in the murky water as a stench of decay made Blake drive his attention to the direction of the ashen female body laying flat on her back. The chestnut hair was drenched with bits of litter caught in the thick strands.

"Women around her age wash up down here every month. Most are in stable conditions with mild inflictions. We pulled her out but something leaked from her mouth. A liquid compound of sort form. My team placed her here." He pointed to the deceased victim. "Poor girl. So young and beautiful. It kinda breaks your heart knowing that the targets are women."

Blake crouched down and examined the victim. He caught a whiff of the liquid pouring from her open wounds. He moved his head closer to her face. "It's embalming fluid." He answered. "Jugular vein was used for drainage." He arose. "Someone went to a lot of trouble making sure that she was preserved. Almost like the murderer wanted to keep her in storage." He pulled out his cell phone and looked at Ross.

"I'm calling the Commissioner."

Ross nodded. "I'll check for ID."

"No, I need an autopsy report on the first Jane Doe we discovered in the East End District..." Blake ordered as he waited for the dialing tone. "I think these murders are connected." He spoke grimly.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

There was a winding sense of dread tugging into her heart. She downcast her fiery eyes at the claw mark imbedded into the flesh of her right forearm. She watched over the shadows of her room with remorseful eyes. Vanity full of makeup: mascara, eye shadow, blush and creams. Body lotions and powders. Lip stick that she always kept tucked in her jean pocket was positioned against the edge of the mirror.

All the supplies that Holly packed up for her, clothes were piled on the dresser as she opened the drawer and gently placed each set of black sweaters on the stain wooded surface. She was unable to the shake the alarming dread that this was going to be her life. She was going to clean up after a shudder of some creature.

Her soul grasped for freedom to leave this enchanted mansion. Inside her slender, shell something was pulling her into a belief that a mystery was behind this situation.

"Why would a man change into a beast?" Her insightful mind gathered. "Is he under a spell?" She shook her head thinking it was absurd to believe in a fairy-tale narration that a four year old child would read before bed.

Her cunning attitude was taking a bleak turn as her cold heart was melting. For some untamed reason she felt sheltered behind the walls of Wayne Manor. She knew it was crazy to even admit, even if the billionaire recluse transformed into a monstrous creature. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs - instead her body flopped onto the made-up bed. Her hands grasped the covers tightly as the sting from her wound ignited. Her lips forced to release a soft moan of infliction knowing that the pain was just temporary like everything in her grey shaded impermanent world.

Fear of the recluse would evanescent in her mind.

For twelve years she tried to clear her mistakes. Start fresh. In this world there was no such thing as freedom. Even though no shackles bounded her limbs, she felt like a prisoner to her own life. Everything had to stick to create the moral code of society of which she roamed. She and all the other survivors were the sum of mistakes. There were no achievements in her life. Mistakes stuck better to her identity.

She self-provided her needs. That was the only way to survive. She taught Holly that - teaching in case she didn't make it from the deep hole that she would eventually fall into without a hand to lift her up.

A knock on the closed door awoke her from her thoughts. She quickly reverted to a heavy guarded stance. "Yeah? "She called out as her heart was thumping fast and her lips formed a frown. She got onto her feet, moved to the door and flung it open. For a moment she captured all her focus on the thirty-eight year billionaire leaning his body against the door frame studying her doubtful features.

"What the hell do you want?" She was trying to resist looking into his soulful eyes. "Wait let me guess..." She smacked her lips together. "You want your robe washed." She wittily shot back.

Her astrological eyes peered at his form. He had changed. No longer looking scruffy and infirm looking. Instead the man standing a few inches away from her was clean-shaven revealing an aurous shade to his flesh, indents at the corners of his lips that curved upward when the crease opened. Dark chocolate-cinnamon hair, with steaks of grey, combed back - styled into a more business man approach as wings covered the tips of his ears.

The curvatures of his sharpened face gleamed in the hall light as his arms hung straight to his sides. He stood there still as a stone and waited for her to part her crimson blades.

"Nice outfit." She commented on his charcoal Armani suit and dress pants.

Bruce smirked as he shifted to the doorway, raising his hand as his fingers grasped the stain wooden frame as she pulled back. "Look, Miss Kyle." He spoke in a whisper. "It was wrong of me to say those things to you last night." He narrowed his eyes as a necromantic expression brushed over his face. Canine fangs rubbed against the flesh of his bottom lip. He quickly covered his mouth, hiding in his cursed insecurity.

His soul was conjuring something dangerous as heavy eyes lifted watching her breath steadily. "I didn't mean to attack you last night." He felt conflicting thoughts grasp his mind as regressing memories of the night before infested his soul.

The sight of blood pouring from her veins as his clawed hand sliced through her flesh. Her lying flat on the floor with a withering look of fear as tears escaped her shady eyes while the moonlight became captured into the lines of warm water as they streamed down her soft creamed cheek.

Her face darkened as the recurring nightmare she experienced arose in her mind. "What the hell happened?" She instantly shot back. "What are you?" She swallowed her words that rattled the walls of her heated throat.

"It doesn't matter, Miss Kyle." His wide m shaped lips parted when he spoke in a mournful tone. Laugh lines became pronounced as he bore his crestfallen gaze at her. "I think you deserve an explanation." He looked at the red lines on her wrist. His mouth opened. "I did that to you." His face became cast down as he dejected those words.

She shrugged. "It doesn't hurt. I survived worst."

"You shouldn't have been up in the East Wing in the first place. I warned you about entering that area. Your stubbornness..."

She clenched her jaw. "Listen Wolfie," Bruce's lips tightened. "I never play by the rules. And you should have been more upfront about your condition or whatever, before allowing me to stay here." She answered in a biting pitch.

"Next time, stay clear of the East wing." He growled gravely as embitter of acid rise up his throat.

Selina moved to the dresser trying to keep her mind busy as she refolded her jeans. She froze looking at the agony he was hiding. "Why should I care about your rules?" She asserted.

"For protection," He answered. "I need to know that I can trust you."

Selina shook her head. "That's the problem with me, Mister Wayne. I can't be trusted."

Bruce lifted his gaze to the window. "I am choosing to trust you, Selina Kyle. Since you live under my roof," Sunlight captured the right side of his face. "I think there is more to you than this."

She folded her arms, covering the wound on her forearm caused by his claws. "Alright Wayne, spill the truth about what happened last night."

"Not yet." Bruce explained. "Downstairs over lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"I'll see you down stairs?"

Selina gulped down and nodded. "I'll think about it."

Bruce turned his head, looking at the walls of the massive guest bedroom. "Do you like the room?"

"Not my style. But easy to adapt too."

"Good," He released a gentle whisper and walked out of the doorway.

Selina stood there for a moment recollecting thoughts. "Mister Wayne," she called out as he entered the bedroom. Eyes were ablaze. "I'm sorry that..." She swallowed her pride as his eyes dug deeper into her own. "I'm sorry for judging you."

Bruce held his hand on the frame catching onto her little acting performance. "No you're not." He pulled away into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

{MCU}

Inside a closed-in space, Officer John Blake scanned his dark eyes through the police files and missing persons reports feeling a heaviness racing in his analytical mind due to the lack of sleep he had been experiencing for the pass three nights. His fingers tapped on the grimy keys with rapid speed as he typed in the Jane Doe's name on the search bar of the data base: Julie Walker, age twenty-seven.

He gazed at the picture of the young high cheek brunette that listed the cause of death from the coroner's office. He inwardly answered the most relevant questions in his mind: the identification of the victim, date of death which was unknown until the forensics team received a full evaluation of the time and date of it judging by the body temperature and the blood samples collected from the coroner. He already categorized the death as a homicide.

Commissioner Jim Gordon walked out of the office looking at the young officer with a warily from behind the lenses of his thick framed glasses. "Blake," he addressed. "Any news on the Jane Doe's postmortem report?"

"Victim's name is Julie Walker. A twenty-seven year old Caucasian female." Blake answered, shifting his eyes to the computer screen. "Cause of death is still unknown until we receive the report from the coroners office for the investigation." He spoke in a grim tone. "Julie Walker has a relative at the Gotham Sick Children's hospital. One sister named Emily Walker who is fighting a hemochromatosis."

Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"A disease that affects the body if it is overloaded too much in iron levels. It can poison the bodily organs resulting in organ failure and even death."

Blake gazed at the shroud of darkness covering the commissioner's face. "I would like to go and visit the sister, sir?" He asked.

Gordon nodded. "Yes, the doctor that is treating the child how much time does she have?"

"I'm on it." Blake grabbed his dark Navy blue coat and a cell-phone. He turned off the screen and headed out the office door to the stair well.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

The lunch that Alfred prepared on the lunch counter, as Selina entered into the kitchen, was a Mediterranean cuisine. Oven-baked flat-bread with garlic, oregano, feta, and extra virgin olive oil. Served with house-made tzatziki and Tuscan-style hummus.

"You shouldn't have," Selina answered, pulling out a stool as Alfred bewildered at her presence.

"Miss Kyle, I thought for sure you would have left us," He wondered, feeling her coffee-milk chocolate eyes stare directly at him. "Forgive me for not protecting you. As a man with my skills you have the privilege for calling me a coward."

He poured her a glass of Beaujolais Nouveau - a very young grown chilled wine from Beaujolais region located in France that flavors strawberry and raspberry. "You really don't have to go through all this trouble for me," she replied.

"On the contrary you've had a rough night, Miss Kyle." Alfred replied in a cheery tone. "These meals that I prepare are my way of saying thank you for putting up with us ."

"You boys sure know how to treat a lady. That's for sure." Selina coolly teased as she pulled out a stool and padded it with her hand. "Take a load off, Alfred."

Alfred beamed a meager smile. "Not when there's a dessert to prepare for, Miss Kyle." He wanted to keep the conversation light; after what she experienced last night, he knew that her canny mind would be detailing the veracity of the events. The look that the billionaire recluse gave to her when he reverted back into human form was a mixture of utter shame, confusion and deep edging sorrow that wallowed deep inside his cursed shell.

She circled her finger around the rim of the glass. "So when is the the truth that you're guarding going to be uncracked?" She asked in a tampering tone.

"It is better that Master Wayne confides with you." Alfred quickly addressed.

"I see." She chafed her lips.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Miss Kyle and that Master Wayne attacked you. You know that he didn't mean to cause any harm." Alfred expressed as he shifted his eyes to Bruce standing in the doorway. He widened his gaze, looking at his master's appearance and attire. "Master Wayne," His lips formed a welcoming smile.

Bruce nodded as he advanced to the lunch counter as Selina glared her coffee-milk chocolate eyes vehemently at him. "You don't happy to see me," He jokingly said as his hand grasped the bar stool. "I can see that you changed your mind about coming downstairs."

Selina stiffened. "Your butler gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse." She looked at the wine glass. "I do enjoy the tastes of spoils."

He sat down and rested his arms on the surface of graphite, admiring her brassy attitude as she rolled her eyes in annoyance by him being inches away from her. He reached and grabbed a piece of flat bread and dipped it into the bowl of Tuscan-style hummus. "I can obviously see that you're pretending not to be afraid."

Selina scrunched her lips together. "I really don't care, Mister Wayne. You can't judge me because of my moral nature. I know how to defend myself. As I recall, I winded you more than once last night."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Last night..." He bit his tongue. "I have to admit, that you can put up a good fight."

"Thanks for the compliment." Selina boldly stated, taking a sip of wine. "Maybe you should think about getting a manicure for those nails."

Bruce shot a blank stare as he arose and moved to the window. "You're probably wondering why I became a freak show." As he said those words he regressed the memories of the Joker telling him that to people of Gotham, Batman was just a freak.

"Don't strain yourself, handsome."

Bruce a took a deep breath and released. "Eight years ago, I let a friend down and because of my actions they were killed. A relative blamed the death on me and put a powerful curse onto my body."

Selina was trying decode the details. "So you're saying that every night for the past eight yours you become..." She gestured her hands to the claw marks on her forearm as thoughts of the complexity of this situation were making her become fixated on the mystery.

"Yeah," He responded archly, cantering closer to her. He caught a whiff of her sweet aroma and became dazed in thought.

She shifted, feeling uncomfortable waiting to pick a fight as her eyes matched the darkness of his heavily guarded eyes. "Got any ideas on how to break the spell, prince of Gotham?"

Alfred placed a plate of a French dessert on the counter called: Chocolate Cherry Clafouti, which was a fluffy whipped pancake stuffed with cherries and dark chocolate. He lifted his pale wintery blue eyes at Bruce knowing now wasn't a good time to bring up the answer to break the enchantment. A woman's truthful confession of the heart was the only way from Bruce to be spared a life behind steel bars, and telling her the truth might only make Selina feel like she was being used.

Bruce parted his lips. "I'm trying to figure that all out." He broke bleakly.

Selina used her foot and pulled out the bar stool. "Alright , Wayne." She said feeling that he wasn't all that dangerous but still she kept her guard up. "Have a seat."

Bruce walked to the stool and sat back down next to her as Alfred handed him a plate of dessert. "I hope you don't mind living with a beast," He said churlish to his own disposition.

"Handsome, in my life, I've dealt with all types of animals." She padded his broad shoulder. "You're just the icing on the cake." She flattered.

* * *

{Gotham Hospital for Sick Children}

The updraft from the river front blew shorten strands of raven hair as Officer John Blake lifted his head, looking at the shabby hospital located near the gateway of the Narrows. He released a troubled sigh knowing that he was about to walk into the hallways where innocent children were prisoners of their own bodies. He advanced to the entrance.

Moments later...

Blake was talking to Doctor Lillian Lyle's in her crammed office. "Emily hasn't seen Julie for almost a month now. Her last visit was in September. After that Julie just stopped coming."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"There is one reason: Emily has a terminal condition - she's dying. We don't have the resources for proper treatment since this is a low-level maintenance building for low income families who can't afford the rates of health care in this city. We have no funds to help treat the kids down here."

"I thought that there was a foundation that gives charitable funds for supporting the them?" Blake questioned . "The Wayne Foundation gives money for that-"

Doctor Lyle shook her head with a hardened look. "Not for eight years. I think that Bruce Wayne thinks that this building is less important than that save the world project he has mothballed." She answered knowing that her brother worked for Wayne Enterprises in the Research and Development Department for almost four years, and looked into the newest projects that the company was in the process of developing.

"From what I hear, Bruce Wayne has become a heartless recluse that spends most of his days shuttering his life from the outside world. He needs a wake up call and to see that this city is rotting without his help." She spoke in a cold tone and pulled out a drawer. Her hands scuffled inside a moment and then a yellow folder was slapped on the desk. "This is all the information on Julie Walker that Emily keeps in this file. Mostly pictures and drawings that they did together. In case you need a better description of what Walker look like before she died..."

She handed the folder to Blake. "Can I see Emily for a few minutes?" He asked. "I just need to talk to her about Julie, if that's okay?"

"Keep it brief and don't mention that her sister was murdered. Say to Emily that you're a friend that is concerned for Julie's current location." She affirmed. "We like to give the kids in this building hope, not crush them down with news about a loved one's death."

"I understand." Blake answered.

Five minutes later ...

Doctor Lyle's watched Officer John Blake sat at the bedside of a frail formed strawberry blonde eight-year old. He touched the child's bone chilled hand with a down cast expression. She flashed opened her aqua marine eyes and faintly breathed.

"Emily," Blake spoke gently looking at her ashen complexion and listening to the sounds of her heart monitor beeping. The child nodded slowly as she drifted back into a dreamless sleep. Her body was weakening and blood was thinning as he gazed at the blue tinge color of her small lips. "I'm a friend of your sister Julie. My name is John Blake."

"Julie isn't coming back." Emily whispered in a grinding voice. "She is hanging out with the wrong people."

"What kind of people?" John issued.

"Bad people from the Narrows. She was getting in too deep. A lot of girls when they are homeless dwell in apartments in the Narrows. They say that there is work for them down there. Julie needed..." She coughed. "To find work to pay for my treatments."

"What kind of work are these girls going to find in the Narrows?" John rubbed her hand lightly. "I'm worried about your sister."

"She mentioned working for a man in a business suit that wears glasses. More high rates of service and shelter."

Blake was considering this with a troubled look. He focused his eyes on the stuffed animal grey cat with a pink hair band around it's fuzzy neck. "So you like cats?"

Emily nodded as he wrapped her arm tightly around the stuff animal. "Of course. She reminds me of freedom from this room and the outside, and the sunlight. I haven't felt the sunlight in such a long time. I remember the warmth it gives." She closed her eyes for moment wincing in pain. "I am not afraid..."

John Blake was trying to hold his tears back. "I'm sorry, Emily."

She shrugged slightly. "I guess I was never meant to have dreams. Only freedom." Her lips formed a frown. "If you find my sister... tell her that I love her."

"I will Emily." He arose and kissed her gently on the forehead noticing a drawing of a figure that looked like Batman. "You know about Batman?" He asked swallowing the sorrow that was building inside.

"My sister told me about him. That he dwells in the shadows and flies about the city like a blurring shadow. I would give anything to see him in person."

"You and me both, Emily."


	9. Chapter 9 : One Step at a Time

**Chapter 9 : One Step at a Time**

* * *

{Gotham Superior Court}

Drake Devonsure - District Attorney of Gotham - gripped the handle of his briefcase firmly as he walked down the hallway; a tight smile on his face. He felt his blood pulsing knowing that he was entering a trial that he had dreaded for weeks, waking up at three in the morning to scan through the documents did not help his anxiety levels. Today was the worst of days - for some reason he could not get Selina Kyle out of his mind. She was becoming a fatal obsession.

After splashing water on his face, Drake emerged into the courtroom with a genuine smile on his face as he addressed the coward. "Sorry I'm late, folks" His voice broke through the silence. "Gotham traffic is a killer."

He slowly walked down the aisle and noticed Assistant DA Rebecca Blazon. She turned her head and gave him a look infused with annoyance.

"Where were you?" She asked, speaking under her breath.

"Worried that you would have to step up into the fire, Becca?" Drake smirked.

Rebecca shook her head. "Drake I know this case like the back of my hand. I've worked on preparing this trial for three months. I think I could handle stepping into the fire."

Drake pulled out a twenty-dollar bill out of his wallet and grinned. "If I convince the judge to incarcerate Brannon Thorne, you're going out to dinner tonight with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Dinner? Sorry darling but I don't take bribes." She looked across at the defendant - Brannon Throne, the eldest son of the newest mob kingpin Rupert Thorne. Feeling flushed, she leaned back into her chair and took a few deep breaths.

"You don't look very well, Becca." Drake pointedly stated. "Losing that tough poise of yours?"

Rebecca looked over her shoulder at a white haired man dressed in a fancy tailor made suit with rings wrapped around his chubby fingers. "Big daddy is present." She muttered. In hearing those words ,Drake glanced at Thorne sitting in the crowd with his heavy weight bodyguards at each side of him.

Rupert Thorne looked directly at the young DA with a devilish smirk on his thick-set face. "I thought Gotham was finished with appointing DA's after Dent got knocked off by the murderous Bat-freak?" He coaxed with a prideful glare.

Drake arose from his seat as he felt Rebecca's hand grasp his own. "Drake, sit down , you don't want to create tension in the courtroom. Thorne is just getting under your skin. You're the better man." He narrowed his eyes down at her. "I expect you to show it."

He nodded and allowed his body temperature to cool down as he settled back into the hard plastic chair. "Thanks for looking out for me, Becca." He whispered as his blue eyes watched the bailiffs escort a frail woman into the witness box. "Samantha Jackson," he grumbled under his breath as his mind regressed memories of her sister Amanda's murder case file.

Samantha was the witness to her sister's death in the Park Row District. This was not a case to be taken lightly for any courtroom. The cause of death was liguare strangulation; the murderer used a cord-like object to cut off her air supply resulting in compression of the carotid artery.

Samantha Jackson was also a victim of sexual assault. She was left dealing with the effects of psychological trauma which then turned into post-traumatic stress disorder.

Drake scanned through the documents in front of him then quickly arose with a calm look on his handsome face as he worked the room, allowing the witness to take a few sips of water and regain her thoughts.

He stood in front of the defendant desk and looked straight into Brannon Thorne's unnerving eyes. "Miss Jackson, could you tell the court what happened on the night of November 24th, 2012?" He asked in a firm voice.

Samantha gulped down, trying to control her shaking hands. "My sister Amanda and I worked our street corner near Crime Alley. It's nothing special but its where most of our profit happens during the late hours. That night a man came to Amanda and started flashing a few bills around as his hand touched her breast. I stepped in, defending my youngest sister but he was too strong and pushed me into the wall." She lowered her head.

"What happened next, no one could predict." She felt her throat constricting as her anxiety was taking hold. "Amanda was the first one to be assaulted... he threw her around and battered her face and then because she dug her nails into his thigh he grabbed a rope from a trash bag and wrapped it around her neck. I tried to help my sister but the impact of hitting the wall wounded my back. Before I could move she was already dead and that monster came after me."

Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Drake turned and looked at her with a tender gaze. "Is the attacker in the courtroom today?"

Samantha nodded.

"Could you identify him for us, please?" He turned to Brannon who looked poker-faced.

Samantha opened her mouth ready to speak when she collapsed into the witness box amidst startled gasps and screams from the jury and others present. "Get the paramedics !" Drake yelled at the top of his lungs.

One bailiff checked her pulse and shook his head with a grim expression confirming that she was dead.

Drake slammed his fist into the desk. "Damn it!" He cursed feeling the rage arise inside his heated body as Rebecca sat there was a bewildered look on her face. She was speechless as the sounds of the crowd screaming echoed in her ear drums.

Drake clenched his jaw and snarled at Brannon. "You set you up... son of a bitch." He leaned forward and decked the son of Rupert Thorne across the face, not caring about he judge's reaction. He was beyond anger. "She was a victim of your filth." He screamed. "You couldn't let her win. Damn you." He was prepared to throw another punch when Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Drake, that is enough," she spoke in a calm tone. "There's nothing more we can do. I'm sorry, but its over."

"Over?!" Drake shook with animosity. "This is far from over." He slammed both of his hands down in front of Brannon. "You won't be able to hide behind daddy, Brannon. I will find you." He warned with a tone of malice rattling in his throat. "When I do, you're going to pay."

Brannon scoffed, wiping the blood from his upper lip. "You talk big words for a little DA. You don't have the guts. You're no Harvey Dent." He said coldly. "Even if you try to fill Dent's place, you'll end up just like him - a dead man."

Rebecca felt her heart sink as she held her friend back. "Let's get out of here, Drake. The police will find out the cause of the death in 24 hours."

"I already know what killed her, Becca." He turned and pointed to the the half emptied glass. "It was murder. A silent one."

* * *

After an hour of letting off stream, Rebecca led Drake through the lobby holding his hand with a glum expression. "Thorne has a mark on your head now. The fact that he killed a witness in front of all the people in the courtroom tells me that he's not afraid to take down any law official in the city. Now that you touched his son, you will be first on his list."

"Glad that you seem worried for me, Becca." Drake said in a shaky tone.

"Hey what are friends for." She replied. "Just a heads up - maybe for the next trial - wear a bullet proof vest under your suit." She turned and fixed his tie. "If you're still rattled about the murder we could go out tonight. I know a quiet cafe near my apartment..."

He shook his head, refusing her offer. "Can't. I dragged the Commissioner of GPD down here. And I have to attend the Harvey Dent celebration."

Rebecca looked surprised. "Jim Gordon," she said in an uneasy voice. "He was a good friend of Rachel Dawes." Her eyes fell. "In fact he was there when she died in the warehouse explosion."

Drake was puzzled. "Rachel Dawes?"

She nodded. "Rachel was a friend I met in law school. We kept in touch. I even went to her funeral eight years ago. I do know that Rachel was close friends with Bruce Wayne."

Drake crossed his arms. "That billionaire recluse? Please I cannot understand why anyone would want to have anything to do with him. He's done nothing to help this city." He snapped bitterly.

"You shouldn't judge a man by his stature, Drake. Wayne is a good man. Sure he is not very publicly involved these days, but he does give his share to those who need it." She looked at her cell phone screen and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "If you change your mind about tonight, let me know." She pulled away. "Try to be nice to Jim Gordon."

Drake watched her walk through the crowd then he turned to his office where Gordon was waiting outside looking at his cell phone screen; a few case files were tucked under his jacket sleeve. He smiled and shook the Commissioner's hand in a welcoming gesture.

"The famous Jim Gordon, I've heard a lot about you." He spoke admirably.

"Word is that you have reached Thorne's hit-list. Shame that the witness was murdered."

Drake opened his office door. "Yeah, but what do you expect when you live in a city of murderers and thieves. Murder is always the first thing that is printed on the front page of the Gotham Times." He paused as his eyes surveyed the cluttered office that used to belong to the late Harvey Dent. "I really don't know how Dent did it."

Gordon remained closemouthed for a moment. "He had friends in high places." He spoke in a low volume. "Dent was a good man. He was the White Knight that this city needed and his legacy will continue in men like you, Drake."

"Not if the mob has their way." Drake answered biting his tongue. He walked over to his desk and sat in the leather chair. "The reason I called you down here, Jim," He opened his drawer and removed a black and white mug shot of a dark haired 27-year old. "A friend of of mine has been missing for nearly a week." He slid the photo across the desk. "Selina Kyle."

Gordon lifted up the photo. "I recall reading her record. Theft and assault violations."

"She's clean now. I can't tell you how much it means to me if your detectives help find her."

Gordon gave a short nod. "I'll put one of my top officers on the case. He'll find Miss Kyle." He reassured .

Drake rested his hands on the surface of his desk. "Now to get to business - tonight is the evening celebration of Harvey Dent at the Gotham Arts Building. I want police protection surrounding the building in case a certain murderous vigilante decides to leave the shadows.

"The Batman." Gordon narrowed his eyes as blood drained from his cheeks. "He's not going to resurface."

"If I see any visible sign of pointy ears. I will have a warrant for his arrest and he'll be locked in Arkham with all the freaks he's created. He will be unmasked and detained on the steps of City Hall." He warned. "I might even have him share a padded cell with a certain freak of nature that has scared this city."

Gordon's pale wintery blue eyes widened while his body inwardly cringed. "No, you can't. You don't know what that inmate is capable of and putting Batman into the same cell..." He swallowed a tight knot in his throat. "Would be chaotic."

Drake smiled with a serpentine grin.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

The sugary scent of prepared breakfast heightened all senses as Selina entered the kitchen, dressed in a plain black long-sleeved dress with matching high heels. Her dark ginger streaked locks were wrapped up into an elegant French twist. Coffee-colored eyes became entranced with the French style cuisine displayed on the lunch counter as Alfred faced the massive stove, putting the finishing touches on a famous breakfast recipe. A recipe an old friend from Paris taught him before he met Thomas Wayne and took on the role as the legal guardian of his trust friend's 38-year old son.

Alfred turned to her presence with a bright smile. "Good morning, Miss Kyle."

Selina walked to the counter and used a leg to pull out the school. "You're in cheery mood, Alfred. I take it that you're a morning person?" She asked crossing her legs and straightening herself up.

"I am always up before dawn." Alfred simply replied. "It is an accustom that I have become used to over the years in maintaining the manor and keeping a watchful eye on a certain employer of mine." He paused. "And a certain lovely woman that has entered this dwelling." His wrinkled cheeks were becoming rosy as he spoke.

"Don't flatter." Selina narrowed her gaze. "I'm not what you call a lovely woman, Alfred." She bit her lip. "I don't think there's anything lovely about me." She sighed. "People label me as an uncaring person who doesn't give a damn about anyone else but her pathetic self. But they don't see the real me."

"That's your problem. You are a closed person." Alfred pointed out. "I see that you keep much hidden within that heart of yours, and yet you have so much to offer to those who are blinded by judgements." He moved to the counter. "You know what I see when I look at you Miss Kyle?"

"A cold hearted bitch?" Selina remarked bitterly.

Alfred smirked and shook his head. "No. I see a woman of opportunity, determination and courage. That is the truth, Miss Kyle." He reached for the glass pitcher of orange juice and poured her a medium-sized glass. "Plus I do enjoy your company. It gets lonely around here."

"I can imagine," Selina muttered under her breath. She gulped down, trying to build about the courage to ask Alfred an important question that has been tormenting her mind. "So do you think the fuzzball of a billionaire wouldn't mind getting some fresh air? He's been shut-in way too long."

"You can try to convince him," Alfred lightly said. " I have to warn you, Master Wayne is a stubborn man to persuade."

She smacked her crimson lips together concocting up a scheme. "I think I can find a way." She spoke charmingly. Alfred noticed a tempting look in her enchanting eyes. "I need you to do me a small favor..." she said in a low tone.

"If it's anything that will get Master Wayne outside, I'm in."

She expressed a wide smile. "Just follow my lead." She quickly arose from the bar stool and grabbed the pitcher of juice. "Does this gloomy castle have a patio?"

Alfred nodded. "Outside of the French doors of the main study." He answered with excitement in his voice. "Do you wish for me to show you?"

"No. I think I can handle it, Alfred. You can go and wake the fur ball." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget about breakfast."

She twisted around. "Let's keep this between you and me. I'd rather Mister Wayne be kept in the dark."

* * *

Slight discomfort etched Bruce's handsome and chiseled features as memories of Rachel haunted his mind in his deep sleep. He had become disturbed by intense waves of past failures; of the good people he lost during that time of chaos. The throbbing knee he dealt with was another painful reminder of what he lost. His deep-set brow furrowed and darkened; his eyes slowly began to allow the shafts of sunlight to enter the encirclement of color.

"Rachel," his breathless voice whispered as his balmy lips parted. His heart felt torn knowing the truth. The real truth that was concealed from him for eight years. The woman he had shared his childhood dreams with in the garden was never in love with him. That he was Rachel's second choice waiting in the shadows if it did not work out with Harvey Dent.

"Dent," he bellowed in a low growl. The selfish part inside of Bruce felt it was easy to blame Harvey Dent for everything, but he also knew that Harvey was just as much a victim as Rachel was - until he turned into a monster.

Bruce reeled himself up from the pillow, bangs hung loosely over his eyes as his chin rested on his bare chest for a moment as he gathered thoughts. The sounds of footfalls made him turn his head to the direction of the doorway. His eyes shifted as blood was pulsed in his veins. Fingers gripped the edges of the sheets as he released a faint snarl.

Alfred stood in the doorway looking directly at his young master. "Good morning, Master Wayne."

Bruce scowled. "It's never a good morning, Alfred," he paused, "at least not for me."

"You never give the small things in life a chance. You always look for the negative things."

Bruce quickly arose from the bed and moved to the window. Alfred peered at the visible scars he mended on the planes of his muscles. "Brooding by that window of yours is not going to bring life back into you, Master Wayne." He continued. "Get dressed and come downstairs. I prepared breakfast. This time you are going to eat everything on that plate. No exceptions."

"You are always looking out for me, Alfred." Bruce smirked.

"Indeed I am, Master Wayne." The butler replied as he moved down the hall. "Miss Kyle will be joining you."

Bruce scratched his jagged cheek and moved closer to the door. "Alfred?" He blared out. " Do you really think there is still a chance for me?" He in an honest tone. Alfred turned and looked at him with a tender gaze.

"Without a doubt, sir." He smiled. "Hurry up and get dressed. You do not want to the keep the lovely lady waiting."

"Right," Bruce replied closing the door. He narrowed his hazel eyes down at his inflicting knee then walked to the foot of the bed. "Alright," he spoke in a smoky tone. "You can do this, it's just like before. You are not weak."

In saying that Bruce took a few deep breaths and dropped to the floor. He started doing his dizzily two per-second pushups as the pain in his joints eased out, allowing warm blood to pump faster in his veins. Sweat rolled off his sculpted muscles as breath entered his lungs. He never felt so refreshed. So youthful.

His eyes shifted to the cane leaning on the side dresser. "No." His stubborn will refused to use the walking stick. The numbing pain crept back into his leg as he grated his canine teeth and recoiled.

* * *

Twenty minutes afterward...

Bruce leaned on his cane, motionless in the sliding-glass doorway with his arm hanging by his hip. Selina surveyed his attire - tailor made jacket and white dress shirt with a light-purple tie, that was not fully tightened into a knot, and black spotless dress shoes to match. She had to admit that he was handsome and enticing to set a gaze on.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Selina said. His penetrating hazel eyes beamed as he looked at her sleek legs positioned upwards on the edge of the glass table.

"Look Miss Kyle..." He was hesitant. "I appreciate the gesture of setting this breakfast up. You need to understand - I'm not a morning person."

"Join the club, handsome." She answered, using her right leg to pull up a chair. "I did make your butler go through all this trouble just for your vanity. Sit your ass down and enjoy, Wayne."

"You have a funny way of ordering people around." Bruce pointed out. "That tone of yours is sort of like saying 'drop dead.'"

She shrugged. "What can I say - it's a gift." She patted the chair. "Come on, Mister Wayne, take the risk."

Bruce's jaw became tight as he pursed his lips. "Since you ask so nicely. I guess I will take my chances." He sat down giving her a sour glare, trying to keep a straight face but he found her brazen attitude amusing with quick wit that she could time perfectly as if it was her God given talent.

Selina circled her finger on the rim of the glass. "So what does the elusive billionaire have on his agenda today?" she asked in an edging tone. "Another afternoon of staring out into space perhaps?"

He gave her a blank look. "And why would you care, Miss Kyle." He returned. "As of my understanding, I thought you were not interested in the activities of a an eccentric billionaire."

She curled her lips. "I'm a girl of many tastes and dining with eccentric billionaire Bruce Wayne is not one of them."

"Well you're not a treat to talk either, Selina Kyle." Bruce shot back, taking another sip of juice. "I doubt you care what anyone says about you."

Her face showed a flash of anger. "Like I said before furball, I do not care about what people think about me."

Bruce looked into her coffee-colored eyes. "I think you do. In fact, I think you want people to see the real Selina Kyle under the mask. You are too full of cattiness that its hard to allow people to pull the mask off."

Selina tightened her lips into a closemouthed line. Engulfing flames were trapped in her dark pupils. Her lips parted releasing words of malice. "You don't get to judge me because you were born into a world of wealth in Wayne Manor."

Bruce felt his nostrils flare.

"I wasn't." She hissed. "I was born in a ram shacked apartment with nothing but the clothes on my back and little food that my father's paycheck could provide." There was a hint scorn in her heated voice. "I started out doing what I had to. Once you've done things that I had to in this impermanent world, they'll never give you the freedom to do things you want to."

"Ah, you're favorite saying." Bruce whipped up recalling they had a similar conversation like this one when they had a food fight with Alfred's homemade soup.

He was having a clearer understanding of the woman sitting next to him. She was a tortured soul like he was. A woman of past demons; of guilt and anger. He could also see the tough qualities she carried in her flesh and bones - headstrong, intelligent and safely guarded up with emotion.

"Shut up." She snarled giving him a look of abhorrence.

"Oh, someone doesn't look happy right now." He playfully teased.

Before Bruce could open his mouth to say a few more words, Alfred walked outside with a tray of glazed French pastries with sliced almonds. He overheard the banter both of them were having and could not help but smile.

Selina crossed her arms protectively over her chest and remained silent.

"Say something to her, Master Wayne." Alfred whispered, placing the tray down in front of Bruce.

"What?" Bruce awoke from his mindless thoughts. His hazel eyes studied the details of her morning attire. "That dress does look good on you, Miss Kyle." He spoke in a whispering tone as his upper lip quirked up, making his laugh lines distinguishable in the sunlight.

"I tried," Alfred thought as he lifted his head to the ashen clouds above.

She gave Bruce a scolded look. Her coffee-milk chocolate hues discovered a noticeable freckle right below his Adams apple. "You're just full of surprises." She muttered under her breath.

Alfred settled the remaining contents of the tray on the glass table. "I will be in the kitchen if you two need anything."

Bruce briefly nodded. "Okay, Alfred."

"Very good, Master Wayne." Alfred left the two of them alone on the patio looking at the tasteful breakfast.

"What is on your butler's menu today?" she asked, observing the French pastries. "Brioche?"

"It's pronounced Brioche Aux Amandes," Bruce replied in a savory French accent as he watched her bite into the nectarous piece of the French pastry. "Its two slices of brioche, infused with marmalade, topped with almond cream and shivered almonds - what Alfred bakes to perfection." He handed her a smaller piece.

Selina gave an impressed look. "And he speaks French too." She teased.

"Oh, so now you're starting to talk nicer to me." Bruce chimed. "Must be Alfred's cooking."

"I'm only nice when I want to be, Mister Wayne."

Bruce took a bite out of the sugary pasty. "Call me Bruce." He instructed. "Mister Wayne makes me sound too old."

"Well if you haven't notice, you are graying. Unless that's the new look for eccentric billionaire's these days." She was bold with her words.

He bit his tongue and stared her down. Gazing at her enchanting beauty. Alabaster skin, misty coffee-colored eyes and crimson lips. Even a distinct line on her cheek when she produced a frown.

Bruce's bottom lip dropped as his stinging eyes were locked into hers. "You're... beautiful." He confessed with a slight slur.

Selina gave him a blank stare, her lips slowly opened as she looked bewildered by his comment. "What did you just say?" Her stunned voice was forcing itself out.

"Nothing," Bruce instantly rose from the chair, leaning his weight on the cane and walked to the stonesteps. He looked outward at the direction of the gardens noticing the covered well near the vine covered greenhouse.

She dabbed her lips with a cloth napkin and pulled out the chair. Gingerly she moved closer to doorway. "You are... handsome." She spoke, biting her words. Bruce turned his head and looked at her with a pleased smirk. "When you're not growling."

Just like that she had vanished from sight.

A few moments after, Alfred came outside and noticed his master sitting on the steps brooding. "At what time of day is he not brooding?" He questioned, slowly advancing towards Bruce. "I trust that you had a pleasant dine with Miss Kyle."

"I told her that she was beautiful." Bruce answered with a rasp. "Alfred, I want to do something for her. But I don't know what she likes." He allowed his voice to become still. "There is not much time."

Alfred sat down next to his crestfallen master. "I know that you are worried about tonight. I just want you to know that no matter what this curse finally turns you into, I will always be there to help you pick yourself up."

Bruce lifted his gaze to the cloud cover. "You still haven't given up me. After all these years."

The old man placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Never, Bruce." He straightened his legs and arose from the steps. "Now if you want to win that woman's heart, there are a few things to take into consideration."

"Okay?" Bruce gave a blank look with his lips pursed. "That would be what?" He asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Alfred beamed lightly.


	10. Chapter 10 : Moonlight Tension

**Chapter 10 : Moonlight Tension  
**

* * *

{City Hall Square}

Commissioner Jim Gordon's blue eyes gazed at the crowd of law officials and the Elite citizens of Gotham standing on the steps of City Hall. Mayor Anthony Gracia and his wife were sitting in the front row wearing "I Believe in Harvey Dent" buttons on their jackets. The handwritten document firmly held in his sweaty hand, a knot of uncertainly formed in his throat.

"Sir," Officer John Blake addressed with a concern look brushing across his youthful fair features. " Is everything alright, Commissioner?"

Gordon lifted his gaze. "I was never one for giving speeches, officer." He answered plainly, trying to conceal his desolation of a lie that he forged eight years before with the Dark Knight as his eyes looked upon the lifeless body of Harvey Dent.

"Or covering up the details of the truth." Blake ejected with an honest tone, his dark brown eyes shifted to the giant portrait of Harvey Dent.

Gordon scuffled the sheets of paper, trying to calm his nerves as Drake Devonsure came in with a congressman by his side.

"Commissioner James Gordon," The congressman announced, holding out his large hand as Blake shifted his body aside, allowing more breathing room between to the two men. "Quite a turn down for an honorable hero that a masked vigilante murdered in cold blood."

Blake cringed as he listened to the venomous word pour out of the Congressman's mouth.

"Now is a new era; for new heroes to rise." The congressman said squeezing Devonsure's shoulders. "That's if the masked vigilante decides that icing one DA wasn't enough for the people of our fair city to endure."

Drake grinned. "If the Batman shows his pointy ears, he will be seized by Gotham's finest and sent to rot behind the bars of Arkham with the freaks and monsters that he created."

"That's what I want to hear, Devonsure." The congressman affirmed. "Its no wonder why politicians think highly of you... you're a man of your word."

Gordon shook his head. He tried to surpass the anger surging in his veins while his eyes drifted to the massive portrait of Harvey Dent placed behind the podium. He inhaled a deep breath, waiting for the Mayor to take the stand and give his speech on Harvey Dent. The painful deceit still lingered since it was created when a good man took the fall for appalling crimes so that Gotham would have its peacetime.

The Commissioner backed away from the crowd; Blake trailed behind with a watchful gaze. "Sir," The young officer called out. "Are you sure that everything is alright? I mean all this time that I've been on the force, I have never seen you this distressed. My assumption is that it has to deal with Harvey Dent's murder."

Releasing a disheartened sigh, Gordon turned to the officer. "How long have you been on the force, Officer Blake?" He asked.

"About two years and a half coming this summer," Blake answered, looking directly into the Commissioner's weary blue eyes.

"What was the reason that you became a cop?"

Blake's eyes fell as he gathered his words. "I want to make a difference on the streets. Make it safer for kids to grow up without the fear of someone pulling the trigger when they turn their backs." He paused. "I guess the main reason why I chose to wear the uniform was to be a hero like you, Commissioner."

Gordon was closemouthed for a moment, his eyes narrowed at the sheets of paper his fingers held. "I'm not a hero, Officer. Just a man that has the shackles of a lie holding him down as the structures build."

Blake understood and gave a short nod.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

Bruce entered the kitchen buttoning up his pressed black Armani shirt with an insecure look etched across his sharp features. Alfred stood drying a dish as his eyes were locked on the flat screen showing the live coverage of the Harvey Dent Day celebration going on at City Hall square.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Alfred?" He asked with a vague expression.

"I think you're ready to sweep Miss Kyle off her feet, sir." Alfred answered with his bright smile. "I must stay that you look very dashing tonight."

"And why do you think I want to sweep Selina Kyle off her feet?"

"I assume that it is for your usual reason of gaining the affection of a woman, and that you're trying to cajole Miss Kyle with that gallant Casanova charm of yours."

"Very droll, Alfred." Bruce responded with a slight smirk. "You see I want Selina..." He trailed off as his lips remained clasped, hearing the words of the Mayor make his introduction.

"Harvey Dent Day is a celebration for our White Knight that took an uncompromising stand against organized crime; cleaning up the streets and yes ultimately his sacrifice to have made Gotham a safer place that at the time of his death eight years ago...

Bruce slammed his eyes shut, feeling a throbbing pulse in his veins as images of that night when he took the fall for Dent infused his thoughts.

{Flashback}

_Eight years ago..._

_ Harvey Dent squeezed the gun a little tighter against James Gordon's neck. The child whimpered in fright as his skin felt the coldness of the steel._

_ "You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey ." Batman growled, revealing his exhaustion as he stepped from the shadows. Dent turned around and gave him a deadly glare, exposing his burned features as the moonlight shone onto the side of his face. He removed the gun from the boy's face and pointed the nose at Batman._

_ "It's not about what I want." He bellowed. "Its about what is fair." His hardened eyes at Gordon and Batman. "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time! You thought we could lead an example to the people of Gotham. You thought rules could be bent and not break... you were wrong." He shook his head. "Now I see the ugly side of the truth - the world is cruel."_

_ Dent pulled out his father's lucky coin that was now half-charred. "The only morality in this cruel world is chance." He hissed. "Unbiased and unprejudiced. Fair."_

_ Batman closed his eyes for a moment. "Nothing fair ever comes out of a gun, Dent." He winced, feeling his rib cage ripple from the impact of the crow bar that the Joker bashed into his bones. "Life and death is not for chance to decide."_

_ Dent showed the coin in the light. "This boy has got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty."_

_ Batman advanced closer with a desperate look into his dark eyes as he was tried to reach out to Dent. "What happened to Rachel wasn't chance," he swallowed as her name dripped down his perched throat. "We decided to act. We three. We knew the risks and we acted as one force against injustice. We are responsible for the consequences of our actions but not..." He looked down at Gordon's trembling son. "This boy."_

_ Harvey looked into Batman's hazel eyes pleading. "Then why was I the only one who lost everything?" He pointed to his face as tears streamed down._

_ Batman shook his head. "It wasn't, Harvey." He answered in a sorrowful tone, looking at the tortured shape of a man he believed in standing a few inches from him. He was reaching the breaking point in having his soul torn. "You think you lost everything." He bit his tongue._

_ "The Joker chose me!" Dent snarled._

_ "Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."_

_ Dent formed his scarred lips into a scowl. "And he was right!" He replied bitterly._

_ Batman steadied his breath. "You're being the fool if you think chance can solve all your problems. You are the one pointing the gun Harvey. So point it at the people responsible."_

_ The wheels in Harvey's mind were turning as he lifted the gun, aiming it at Batman's midsection. "Fair enough." He eased his grip on the boy. "You first." He said flipping the coin. It lands on the surface of his hand. Bad-heads. He pulled the trigger and shot Batman's mid section."_

_ Batman clutched his stomach and crashed to the ground. Gordon looked at his fallen friend and felt a line of sweat roll off his nose._

_ "My turn." Dent said, flipping the coin into the air and watching it land on good-heads. His expression displayed disappointment as he then pointed the gun back at the temple of Gordon's son. "Now it's your turn, Gordon."_

_ Gordon raised his hand, trying to reason with the fallen DA. "You're right, Harvey. Rachel's death was my fault. I did not act in time to save her. Punish me for the mistake I made. Don't punish my son. Please punish me."_

_ "I'm about too." Harvey answered coldly. "Lie to your son like I lied to Rachel. Tell him that everything is going to be alright."_

_ Gordon looked up at his eldest child and both of them locked their teary eyes. "It's going to be alright, son." He assured, feeling his chest throb. Dent flipped the coin into the air ready to catch it when Batman hurled himself into him and the boy, knocking all three of them over the edge. A terrible crash entered the airwaves and then silence. The coin spun landing into a hole._

_ Gordon looked horrified as he pulled himself to the edge and peered down at the lifeless body of Harvey Dent laying on the ground below with a broken neck. He gently shifted his eyes to his son whose arms were wrapped around Batman who was holding onto a joist with all his strength._

_ "James," He yelled in relief as he reached for his son as he noticed Batman's gloved hands were slipping. "I got you." He grabbed his boy and hauled him up, squeezing his arms tightly not wanting to let go._

_ Batman felt his strength failing. He released his grip and fell downwards into the shadows, dropping and smashing through pipes and beams until he landed at Dent's side - motionless and not breathing._

_ Gordon handed his son to his wife and raced down the stairs to address his friend's condition and praying that he was still alive. He rushed over to Batman and crouched down, ready to call in for medical assistance._

_ "No," Batman rasped as he grasped Gordon's arms and staggered to his feet._

_ "Thank you." Gordon said looking at his trusted friend. "For saving my family."_

_ "You don't have to thank me..." Batman slurred, feeling his injured knee beneath the layer of Kevlar as he straightened from the ground._

_ "Yes, I do." The Commissioner responded looking down at Harvey Dent as Batman did the same. Both men looked at the White Knight's body feeling a measure of failure and guilt despite everything he'd just put them through. "The Joker won. Everything Dent worked hard for is all undone. Everything you did to preserve justice on the streets will be undone. People will lose hope."_

_ "No. They won't." Batman stared at Gordon. "They must never know what he did."_

_ "Five people dead. Two of them cops. We can't just sweep it up."_

_ "The Joker cannot win." Batman growled as he moved to Dent and turned his face to his good-side. The handsome man that people put their faith into. That Rachel loved. The man that wore no mask to stand for true justice. "Gotham needs its true hero. A beacon of hope to believe in when the dawn comes."_

_ Gordon shook his head, realizing his friend's intention. "You can't."_

_ "Yes, I can." Batman arose from the ground and faced Gordon. "Because I am not a hero. Not like Dent. I can endure it..." he paused. "I killed those people. That's what I can be."_

_ "No, you can't. You're not!" He shouted angrily._

_ Batman placed the radio on Gordon's chest. "I am whatever Gotham needs me to be." He said in a firm tone. "Call it in. Let them hunt me down, condemn me and make me the outcast... because sometimes that what needs to happen. Sometimes the truth isn't good enough to face. Sometimes people deserve more."_

_ Gordon placed his hand on Batman's armored shoulder. "Gotham will know one day... who is the real hero."_

{End of Flashback}

"Master Wayne," Alfred's voice engulfed his ears. Bruce's hazel eyes darted opened as he became fully alert to his butler.

"Huh, what Alfred?" He answered in a low monotone, trying to regain his thoughts. "How long do I have before I change?" Eyes slowly fell. "I checked the weather, there isn't supposed to be a moon tonight but that doesn't matter the transformation happens at sundown." He paused, looking foggy. "For the past few nights I haven't changed until the moonlight touches my skin."

Bruce's hand squeezed into a fist. "I'm just fooling myself, Alfred." he dejected somberly. "Thinking that hope is in a form of a woman named, Selina Kyle."

* * *

Two wine glasses captured the glow of flickering candle flames placed at the center of a huge cherry oak stained table. Roses were displayed in a vase as petals dropped onto the linen table cloth.

Bruce stood near the window, hands shaking as the effects of the metamorphosis gushed in his veins. Dreary hazel eyes peered at the dimming sun slowly descending on the horizon. He listened to the familiar sound of footfalls advancing closer.

"I don't think I can go through with this, Alfred." He spoke in a mournful tone. "I can't force Selina to fall in love with me, that would be selfish and conspiratorial. Besides she's had a few close calls in her heists - no convictions yet. I assume that she was getting in too deep with the wrong people." He paused. "The ground is sinking beneath her feet."

Alfred arched an eyebrow. "So you've been doing more detective work on Miss Kyle. I thought you said that you trust her? After all, she is the only one other person than me that knows the truth about your predicament. She didn't go running off to exploit that information. And as I recall only a few hours before you commended her beauty."

"I did. But that is beside the point." Bruce repeated.

"You need to start trusting people, Master Wayne. Not everyone is out to stab you in the back." Alfred pointed out, looking directly into the hazel abyss of his ward's eyes. "You now know the truth about Rachel," He spoke coldly. "Whether you accept it is clearly in your time."

Bruce's face suddenly darkened as his hand gripped the handle of the cane. "Time is something I have lost, Alfred." He spat sourly.

Alfred shook his head. "Then perhaps you need to cherish the moments that you still have left. You're not dead to this world. You can still have a life if you have the will to live beyond this crisis. And I want you to be happy."

When there was nothing left to say, Alfred turned and stared at the beautiful dark auburn haired woman standing in the doorway. His wrinkled lips formed a bright smile. "Good evening, Miss Kyle." he announced.

Bruce twisted and gazed at Selina. He surveyed her choice of evening attire - a short plain black velvet dress that hugged nicely at her curvy hips. Long dark auburn locks cascaded down her sleek back. She wore only a hint of eye shadow and crimson gloss was dabbed over the flesh of her lips.

Selina walked closer to his position. "Speechless and dazed." She remarked. "Just how I like my men."

Alfred gave an off look to the table. "All that cleaning this afternoon must've worked up an appetite, Miss Kyle?" He moved to the table and pulled out the chair.

She gestured a pleased smirk. "How kind," she drawled. "But I prefer to do things on my own."

Alfred nodded shortly. "I'll take that into consideration for next time."

Bruce scoffed as that realization dawned on him. "If there is a next time." He grumbled bitterly strutting to other side of the table as he felt a slight discomfort pulse through his body; his fingers tapped on the surface.

Alfred headed towards the doorway. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He left them both alone.

Selina took a few sips of the wine. "So furball, why the sudden silent treatment. What's wrong?" She pressed. "Cat got your tongue?" She teased boldly trying to bring playfulness to the shroud of gloom blanketing over his face.

Bruce formed his lips into a scowl, he felt his blood starting to boil inside. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me names, Selina. That's a childish game."

"Oh really?" She made a weird face at him. "Sometimes having a little fun makes life more interesting. Don't tell me the billionaire prince doesn't remember his childhood?"

Bruce lowered his eyes. "I haven't been a kid since I was eight years old." The tragic memory of his parent's murder resurfaced. "I don't even know what it is like to have fun anymore."

"Do you ever listen to yourself? You're a really a depressing prick for conversation."

They locked eyes in silence for a moment, secrets and questions flirted in their minds as they cross-examined each.

Selina mused on pondering thoughts for an answer to break him out of his depressive state. Her lips curled at the idea of getting him riled up. "I never realized how dead this place really is..." She glanced at the dark shadows. "It needs to be livened up."

He released a dumbfounded look as she pulled out her chair and walked over to his side. "What are you are doing?" His brows furrowed, jaw stiffened.

"Getting some life back into you rich stiff." Selina ejected pushing her chair out.

Bruce crossed his arms. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood." He snapped, feeling the inner torment of his curse rising. "We are going to have a quite dinner, then after you're going back to your room!"

Selina smiled, "Now that's not... very fun. You need to let loose, Wayne. You've only got one life to live. Don't be a sucker like the high class society scumbags that sit on their asses in their penthouses counting their assets."

Bruce pulled out his chair. "You mean the victims that you steal from?" He asked. "A highly skilled cat burglar that raids penthouses. Your main interest is jewelry. From the newspaper articles that I've read up on it seems that you're called by a different name that suits your dangerous lifestyle. Catwoman?"

Selina felt her body flare. "So I guess the cats out of the bag, detective." She hissed. "What I've become... is this your hobby instead of shuffleboard? My life is not your concern. While you sat in this place rotting, I was out making a living. Yeah its a harsh lifestyle but one learns to love it."

"You can change, Selina." He said softly. "Its never too late to start fresh."

Her hand formed into a fist. "You think its that easy? There is no freedom once you make deals with the devil. And I've made a lot of deals. In this ugly world there is always a price to pay, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce glanced to the window as clouds covered the moon.

"No. There are people out there that fight for freedom, Selina Kyle." He stared her down with his severe hazel eyes. "Maybe if you weren't so blinded by the lies you force yourself to accept, you would see the truth. I guess we've been both blind all these years."

"You're wrong, rich boy," She disdained. "Cats are not blind we can see in dark, only bats are sightless and helpless."

He cringed and rasped. "Bats aren't helpless!"

"Please, all they are are mice with wings. In other words... they're prey."

"No..." He rejected. "At least bats aren't caged."

"Cage!" Her eyes darkened, quickly she grabbed the butter knife and swung it at his chest out of frustration. His stance and postured didn't change, he displayed no signs of weakness as he caught the utensil single-handedly, surprising her.

"I'm not going to fight you, Selina." he said calmly, drawing closer to her position. She grabbed the folk and pointed it out with a daring look in her brown eyes. "And you're going to put down that dinning utensil." He continued.

She paused. "Hmm... let me think..." She rubbed her lips together. "No." She whipped it across and he reacted with quick reflex, grabbing the fork with his hand.

"Enough games, Selina." He half-scoffed dropping the fork to the floor.

"I don't think so, Wayne." She replied . "We're just having too much fun."

"Using forks and knives as projectiles isn't fun. It's dangerous." he pointed out. "We need to act like civilized people before one of us gets hurt."

"Maybe that's the idea, handsome." She advanced closer, "The problem I have with men, is that they always allow me to get too close."

He stepped closer, trying to muzzle the knife out of her hand as he slowly dug into his shirt. She jerked back the knife and slowly moved her hand down to his thigh. He reached down and disarmed her, grabbed her slender wrist and pressed his fingers into the bone.

"Sorry handsome," Selina resisted. "But I'm in the mood to dance tonight." She seized the opportunity once the knife was out of her grasp, and then threw a punch into his jaw.

She gave a satisfied grin. "That's for leaving a scar on my wrist, beast." Her fist aimed for his jaw but Bruce grabbed her hand before impact. "Let go of me!" She yelled pushing his chest. "Dammit let me go!"

"No," He shook his head. His eyes were changing into luminous metallic.

Selina swung another attack and he ducked, twisting her arm. Her back smashed into his torso as she could the heat rubbing off his flesh. "Having fun yet?" He whispered in her ear. She twisted her body from his hold and kneed him in the groin. He winced in pain, pushing her to the floor.

He watched the back of her skull smack into the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He reached out a hand to her. She jumped gracefully onto her heels, not allowing him to lead. Her elbow rammed into the side of his head, she rested a hand on his shoulder and soon realized that grey streaks in his hair had faded. Right know she didn't care about her appearance, she wanted to tango with him.

Her brown eyes stared at him for a moment before running to the door way. He was quick to his feet, never missing a beat as he lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. She swiped her nails at his chest, unbuttoning a few top buttons of his shirt and then kneed him to the stomach.

Bruce glared ferociously at her and clutched his stomach as his teeth turned into canine fangs.

"Get off me!" she seethed, connecting her nails to his chin. Without any hesitation, she slashed underneath his jawline. She aligned her knee into his groin and jammed it with a raw force, sending him falling backwards onto his back. "I take you've never dance with a woman like this before?"

She arose from floor and looked down at Bruce. He wiped the blood off his chin. His ears were growing sharper. A swirl of fear entered her body as he released an inhumane growl that made her body jolt.

Bruce glared at her, golden eyes blazing.

_ "Why is she being so difficult_?" He thought. His eyes gazed into her smoky chasms and narrowed down to her plump crimson blades.

The temperature in the room was boiling as a line of sweat streamed down his forehead. If he admitted his attraction to her, she would scoff that truth off like a trace of mud found in the traction of her heel. He was in a trance towards her alabaster flesh and the freckles that were revealed as her makeup faded.

He arose from the ground, the beast was coming out. He stared at her body in a collective stance, his finger nails grew longer as he charged after her with hunger lodged in his eyes. His muscle mass expanded and jet black fur caked over his entire body. A canine tail emerged from his backside as pointy triangular ears appeared on the dome of his head.

Selina's eyes widened. She knew what he was turning into. In her defense, she lifted her leg impressively high and kicked him, digging her heel into his collarbone. "Stay back." She demanded.

The transformed billionaire released an eerie laugh that made her soul turn. "What's wrong, Selina Kyle... afraid of the big bad wolf." He swiftly moved closer, their chests were touching and their breaths heaving.

She glared at him once more. He looked badass and sexy. A six foot tall well-defined wolf with fur as black as night.

Bruce drew his mouth closer to her neck. She was quaking as she felt the pressure of his jaw against her flesh. His tongue licked the sides, fangs grazed her skin as he tasted the flavor of her body.

"If you're going to do it, Wayne. Make it quick." She closed her eyes.

Bruce slammed her into the wall, arms kept her locked in his hold. "I'm not going to hurt you." He growled as his paw changed into a human hand.

Selina opened her eyes looking into his hypnotizing dark hazel eyes and saw the untamed wild hunger. His sweat drenched face leaned closer. The moonlight from the skylight above had faded.

"You do look beautiful tonight, Selina." He rolled her into his shoulder and reached for her cheek. His heavy eyes lifted to the skylight revealing moonlight peeping through the cloud cover. "But we have to call it a night."

_"New and alarming,"_ she thought to herself, gazing at the fierce determination kindling within his body. With one swift moment he lunged forward and crashed his lips onto his. Both of their noses crunched from the impact. His lips pressed harder, clasping her arms as his mouth tasted the richness she produced. The rhythm of their heartbeats matched the pace of their breaths.

Her hand gripped wildly into his dark strands,pulling him closer as he devoured her. She could not believe that she had just offered her mouth to a wolf. They were still strangers to each other.

Bruce lifted her up against the wall, her legs crunched around his waist.

She ripped the tattered remains of his dress-shirt open and touched the sleek chest pecks. "Damn, you're a sexy beast." She gritted her teeth and crashed her lips feverishly into his mouth.

Bruce opened his eyes, revealing luminous metallic and pulled away breathless. A fathomless growl clattered the walls of his throat. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"Hunger," she replied.

Bruce nodded looking flushed. "Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11 : Ascension

**Chapter 11 : Ascension  
**

* * *

Alfred entered the main library and found Bruce sitting on the wooden floor jotting down notes. "You've hit more books than you did when you where enrolled at Princeton." He narrowed his eyes at the piles of papers. "What are you looking at?" Bruce lifted his gaze and saw his butler standing at the door with a tray of tea.

"Information on Lycanthropy." Bruce answered, not lifting his gaze. "Its the act of humans who can change themselves into wolves." He released a deep sigh then continued. "Well, more like a human shape-shifting wolf hybrid... I discovered through various hours researching..." He cleared his throat. "There is a cure for the wolf curse... Aconitum. Its in the mountainsides of the northern hemisphere. It creates a toxin used to kill wolves. Another name for it is 'Wolf's Bane'."

Uneasiness etched across Alfred's wrinkled brow. "I thought you said that only a woman's confession of her love for you can lift this bloody curse?" He asked settling the tray down.

Bruce flashed his eyes. "Alfred... these are modern times...not childish fairy tales. I'm not gonna wait around for a magic cure." He chuckled lightly. "Besides...what happened last night was my animal instincts taking over and made me kiss her." He said pointedly. "I couldn't control myself."

"Fascinating," Alfred responded dryly. "You two should share your feelings over the lunch I prepared for you."

Bruce looked over his pen work in the note book. "I know what your plan is Alfred... You're trying to set me up with this jewel thief. It won't work...she's every that I am..." he inhaled hard. "Against."

"Have you taken into consideration that she is only the woman in this city that knows about your curse?"

Bruce's expression darkened. "It's a fool dream Alfred..." His voice stained. "One kiss isn't going to solve my problem... I need to figure how to create the toxin from the pedals of Wolf's Bane."

"So this is your plan is it?" Alfred raised his tone. "You're going to travel across the world to seek out this flower that could possibly kill you..." His voice of faltering. "What if Miss Kyle is the one to break the curse?"

"I don't need her to break this curse. This is my problem and I will handle it!" Bruce shot back tersely. His gaze softened. "And I won't use her to find out..."

Alfred shook his head. "Is that how you see it, sir? That you would be using her?"

Bruce didn't respond.

Alfred shrugged. "You need to think this through...It's a great risk that you are going to be taking."

Bruce didn't deny it. He sat there silent, conflicted, and brooding on his best course of action...not just for himself.

"All your life you've experienced pain and tragedy. I thought that maybe one day you would be happy." He looked down at his disheartened master. "But I'm not going to lose that hope...love is a great strength, Master Wayne, that can be broken, mended...but never destroyed...because it's everlasting."

Bruce gave a gentle nod. "Okay...we'll try it your way."

* * *

Several hours passed but it seemed an eternity for Selina who was going stir crazy as she paced in her room; anticipating the billionaires next move. She wasn't used to being stuck indoors - a captive to a recluse. She was used scaling roof tops, infiltrating the penthouses of Gotham's highest elite...playing the seductress, the pretender and a woman of skill and efficiency. Not being a caged stray.

She was hardly getting any sleep; having dangerous dreams and never a minute of peace. She wondered what it meant. Maybe it was nothing and she was just under the weather? Maybe it's just one of those bugs going around... Or maybe she was deluded.

Selina flopped herself onto the bed and rested on her back, staring at the ceiling, hands sliding down her leather covered thighs, and listening to the rain hitting the windowpane. Her mind started recollecting thoughts... She always had such any easy way of living the backdrops. She used to enjoy the thrill of the hunt. She was used to getting everything she went after, but she never had these unknown feelings and tension that she did with this rich boy.

She listened to the sound of footsteps ascending the staircase. Quickly her rib cage rippled as she rolled off the covers and gingerly moved to the door. All her senses were alert while her instincts were prepared to strike. Just as soon, her mind then became clouded with smoldering and mushy thoughts about him...Thoughts that could be easily replaced with a quick glance of a priceless diamond necklace, a Visa card, or a vault full of saving bonds.

She knew every detail about him; the way the corners of his upper lip protruded when he wore a sulky expression. The way the hues of his deep-set eyes changed to bring out darkness or the light of his tortured soul when he gave a dark heavy stare or a crisp gentle gaze. Even the luxurious manly scent his body produced. She also knew the details of his cursed half... The jet-black werewolf...His untamed side of hungry urges and mystery.

Selina opened the door and stood there with her back leaning on the frame and her hand holding the door. She looked down at him with her dark eyes. Her lips parted slightly. "Well look who's come howling at my door... Come for dessert?" She asked trying to keep the annoyance down a few notches in her voice.

Bruce leaned his body against the banister to the staircase. He stared directly at her with his upper lip quirking up and shadows cast around his hooded eyes. "Actually - I want to apologize for the way I acted last night." He said wearily, "It was out of character on my part."

"Yeah..." she agreed with a smirk..."Its not every night a woman gets assaulted by a wolf..."

Bruce felt crestfallen. He stepped closer. "I want to make it up to you, Miss Kyle."

She shook her head in disbelief. "And how are you going to do that?" she questioned, searching in his eyes and then backing into the guest bedroom as he was inching closer. She moved to the bed, keeping her body rigid and her lips firm.

"By giving you what you want." He replied, stepping into the doorway. She took a momentarily glance over his body and noticed a few more details about this unraveling mystery.

'If only,' she thought. "You don't know what I want Mr. Wayne..." she shot back, feeling her body cringe, staring at the dangerous glint in his emerald-hazel eyes.

"Maybe I do," Bruce said, sounding certain. "You want to start fresh."

"Why would I want to do that" she sniffed, acting indignant "...maybe I like my lifestyle."

He stepped closer into her personal space, Adams apple rippling down his throat as she listened to breath escape from his piercing lips. She stared at his gentle gaze, his only reaction to her words, she was ready to give a good kick into his Wayne family jewels ...for that would a satisfying reward and plus it would make her feel lot better after all the Hell he's put her through. He stood inches away from her, not displaying weakness from her malevolence. Instead, he fed her the truth that came to his mind.

"Maybe you do...but I know there's more to you."

"Look I know that I'm a bad girl..." She narrowed her eyes, feeling ashamed of what was printed on the numerous reports and files the GCPD held on her. It felt like a revelation to her. She wasn't proud of her past choices that weren't her own. She saw the ugly side of the tracks...lost many friends through the storms she faced... But she was a survivor and she would keep on surviving until her breath finally betrayed her. "That's never going to change."

Selina crossed her arms, feeling the sting in her eyes as thoughts of her nightly prowls clouded her mind. She was a graceful feline on the rooftops she would jump from, always landing on her feet. She deemed the backdrops as her domain and feeling she owned the night. She collected the finest treasures of the rich suckers to finance her escape route from Gotham. Every night of dodging bullets and picking at handcuffs, she discovered how enjoyable the cost of freedom truly was. She was the cat that walked by herself and the woman that had a knack for detecting unpredictable storms that were brewing.

"You assume the worst," he said with a hint of familiarity in his raspy voice. It brought a ghostly shiver crawl down her spine.

"It's a living," she replied. "Maybe you should try it. Oh wait - I forgot, you've already changed."

"You're getting in too deep," he continued. "And you've stolen enough from heists to support your living expenses and go anywhere you want, if you're careful."

She shrugged her shoulders. "A girl can dream all she wants...But sometimes she needs to be realistic and have backup plan."

He glared at her. She didn't flinch under his shadowy hazel eyes. She held her guard and flashed him her own flare of anger. He shifted his gaze to the window and sighed. "It's good that you know what you want in life...but stealing it isn't the answer."

"You're right. I guess keeping me locked up in your castle like some sort of prisoner will keep my hands clean?" She raised her left eyebrow. "You don't know what I'm capable of, Wayne."

He inched closer. She felt the back of her legs ram into the mattress frame as a sudden wave of intense heat scorched her skin. He spoke. "I know that you're a thief but you're not a monster." There was a hint of remorse in his tone. "I have seen what monsters can do...the poison that they spit out. I know what they're capable of. They want their own satisfaction dipped in the blood of their victims."

Bruce paused.

'I have enough blood on my hands and I see now what I would have to become to stop men like him.' The memory of the night when he made his choice to turn himself in at the press conference resurfaced in his mind. He lifted his eyes and stared into Selina's bewildered ones. "I am a monster," he confessed, realization dawned on him. "A condemned shell of what my humanity used to be..."

She furrowed her brow with confusion and watched him slip away out into the hall.

"What the hell was that all about?" she questioned, eying the ajar door of the east wing study with feline curiously. "Hmm," she purred, her lips twisted into a smirk.

* * *

The main hall of MCU was filled with chaos and the smell of brewing coffee. Officer John Blake, the honest beat cop, strode passed the other officers while catching an ear full of family distress calls on 911 dispatch lines.

He was already feeling the throbbing in his temples. For two nights he'd been going through old police records and surveillance footage with his partner - Tyler Ross, an Asian-American officer in his early twenties.

All that was on his mind was little Emily he visited every Friday afternoon after patrol, and lately he found himself guessing the whereabouts of the condemned Dark Knight.

As he made his way through the blaring phone calls to the commissioner's office, he was told by Harvey Bullock that Gordon wanted him. The young officer knocked lightly and then opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Blake said with an uneasiness in his tone. He shifted his eyes and found a petite, ginger-auburn haired young woman standing in front of Gordon's desk, dressed in a GCPD uniform. Her intense steel blue eyes were aimed at him with a stern expression etched on her fair sharp features. She stood about three inches short of his 5'10 stature.

"Officer John Blake," Gordon addressed, sitting behind his desk. "I'd like you to meet Detective Haley Blazen."

Her eyes glared and her firm lips turned into a warm smile for a moment as she looked into Blake's deep brown eyes. "John Blake," she finally said, holding out delicate her hand. "It's a pleasure to be working with you."

Blake furrowed his brows. "Working with me?" he shifted his eyes to Gordon. "I thought Ross was my partner, Commissioner?"

"Detective Blazen is a transfer from NYPD, homicide division. She arrived in Gotham last night... She's your partner now, Blake."

Blake nodded, looking at Haley. "Yes sir."

* * *

Bruce leaned against the ledge looking out at Gotham; blueish tinges of twilight gleamed over his face. He stood motionless as if he was entranced by the dimming horizon. He heard the balcony doors swing open. The sound of heels clicking on the cement jarred his attention. He slowly turned his neck and looked over his shoulder...and saw her dressed in a black tank top and matching jeans... An amused look was on her creamed fleshed face.

He met her gaze, then dove his attention back to the sunset. "Is there anything you want, Miss Kyle?" he asked, trying to be polite. She advanced closer towards him. He could sense a change in her... Something unknown and dangerous.

"Oh I think I have something you want..." she purred, lowering her gaze. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"What do you have that I could possibly want..."

She shook her head as a deadly smirk grew on her smooth lips.

His eyes widened, noticing a gleam of familiar white orbs around her graceful neck. "That's a lovely necklace..." His lips became sour. "Reminds me of one my mother wore..." His voice trailed as he watched her flash her thick lashes. "But those couldn't be them because they're locked in a safe and the code is all but uncrackable."

"Oops," she spoke in a flippant tone. "I didn't know that it was uncrackable, Mr. Wayne...like I told you before - you don't know what I've capable of." He watched her countenance change in the flicker of a moment. She was cockier and had a stern posture. It reminded him of his own facade in playing a foolish international playboy to deceive the public eye of his nightly activities. He was impressed by her performance.

He pointed to the pearls.

"You invaded my personal space without asking, Miss Kyle," he growled, "I'm afraid you are going to have to put my mother's pearls back... They don't belong to you." That necklace was a symbol of his guilt...those pearls were the reason why his parents' lives were taken by two bullets. He wasn't going to let her wear them like some fashion model on the runway.

"You want them..." she curled her finger. "Come and get them."

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"But somehow it always is with me handsome," she ejected, leaning her back against the doorway. She was giving him an open invitation. His eyes flicked down down at her plump lips. She used her redden blade to teased as her eyes shifted to the balcony ledge. "Wanna to play?" she said, hands running smoothy over groves of his black shirt.

He scowled, looking at the pearls. "I'm not in the mood for these childish games, Selina...I've got too much on my mind."

"Now who said anything about this game being childish." She played out.

Without warning, she aimed her heel and kicked him in the groin. A quick karate chop to his shoulders then dropped him to the cement. He winced, eyes blazing at her as he growled. "That hurt."

"Good." Selina grinned. She bolted onto the ledge. "If you want them so badly...you're going to have chase me."

"Playing hard to get are we, Miss Kyle," he groaned clutching his groin.

"Ready - set - go," she said teasingly, before flipping backward into the air. Bruce heard her heels lightly touch the ground of the gardens.

Gathering himself up, he released a faint chuckle, feeling amused by Selina's nerve. He moved to the ledge, crouched down and glared at her swiftly moving in the shadows. "Not bad," he mused, not realizing how much he was enjoying her companionship and he couldn't help but think maybe there was a chance...if she allowed it.

He straightened. His running shoes were tipping on the edge... He took in a deep breath and jumped effortlessly into the air - landing on ground with his knees absorbing the shock of impact. His eyes were changing color... a darker gold. He rolled his eyes and saw Selina sauntering near the trees...swaying her hips... He knew she was working a method of seduction.

"Well don't keep a girl hanging," he heard her call out. His body was tense and sweat glistened his broad forehead. He swiped the dangling bangs and regained his focus on Selina. He felt the urge of hunger grinding in his bones and flesh. The wolf was coming out.

"No...not now." He grimaced, feeling the morphism crawling over every fiber of his body.

Bruce felt feverish and instantly pulled off his shirt and threw the ball of cloth into a bush. A guttural growl escaped from his throat. His ears became sharper and his top jagged canines grew longer. Dark sideburns formed over his sharp jaw line. His rounded pupils become diamond shape, encircled into pools of gold. His fingers morphed into sharp flesh shredding dark claws. His flesh changed into black fur while the bone structure of his face contorted into a canine muzzle. His eyes brimmed with tears as a tail formed out of his backside.

Within seconds, a tall black pointed eared werewolf lifted himself off the grass and sniffed the scent of his prey. "Selina," He caught her shadow and shot a haunting gaze towards it. He paced through the garden, breathing heavy and claws digging into bark from the surrounding trees.

All his senses were aware of his environment.

Selina heard heavy footsteps in the darkness. She swallowed a knot as her eyes pinned onto a massive pointy eared shadow charging after her. "Shit," she swore, eyes locking into a canine glare. "Shit."

"I want the pearls..." Bruce growled fiercely. "Hand them over."

Selina wrapped her hand around the necklace, driving her eyes away from him. "Sorry handsome, but I love them too much."

The werewolf growled. "I said hand them over!" His fangs gleamed.

"What if I don't want too?" she boldly challenged, not flinching under his intimidating stare this time. "What makes you think I will allow these beautiful pearls to be locked away in that safe of yours again?"

"They were my mothers!" He answered. "That necklace is all I have left of her!"

"You're mother had good tastes," she said in return, her eyes drifted to the grave site.

* * *

She hid behind a tombstone, pressing her fingers against its surface. She didn't allow a whisper to escape from her lips. He was closing in on her...breathing in her scent. Her heart was pounding as he was nearing her proximity, and then a loud growl pierced through his mouth.

The graveyard wasn't good for cover, as the moonlight gave away her position. She shrank lower to the ground, the grass staining her knees as she listened to the panting of his breath. He moved behind her and she swiftly turned with wide eyes, fists ready to strike into his jaw. He immediately grabbed her, holding her top and had her pressed against his body, claws digging into her shoulders. He jerked her body.

"Let me go you furry bastard!" she demanded, lips inches away from his mouth.

Her eyes darkened, feeling the long snarl rattled through her body... black furred claws became flesh tone fingers as they slipped off her chest. Moonlit golden eyes turned into penetrating hazel-green. Canine muzzled shifted into a long chiseled jaw and smooth lips. His hair was longer at the baseline of his neck and full of drenched waves. She grinned slightly, marveling at his handsome features.

"Did we have fun?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

Bruce shook his head slightly, his hooded eyes drifting to the reflections shafts of moonlight on the tombstones. "No," he responded with a groan and then turned his gaze to her lips. Sweat rolled off his chin and then he lunged at her lips with a hard kiss , plunging deeper into her mouth. He knew it was the wolf in him that was driving these urges... He had to admit that he liked it. This was the second kiss they shared. This time it wasn't savage and he had actual control. He rammed her into the willow tree. Her back hit the trunk with a thud.

He pushed up higher, her legs entwined around his waist as they kissed like untamed souls of the wild. Her hands moved down against his graven abdomen, while his moist lips found a spot on her neck and devoured her flesh. She felt a tinge filter inside her shell as his warmth engulfed her rigid chest. Breathless moans escaped from her lips as the air was thickening in her lungs.

She raked her fingers through the wavy thickness of his sculpt and pulled on the dark strands. Bangs fell over his eyes when he flashed her a deadly gaze and curled his lips into a grin. Then his parted lips enveloped her lips.

"You're...beautiful, Selina." Bruce confessed, pinning his body into her as his clammy hands slid down her curvy hips. She leaned her head back, hair catching in the groves of bark as he watched her red lush open and breath out a silent moan as he couldn't stop devouring her.

She paced her breath and swiftly slipped from his locked arms...Walking to the tombstones that had the names of Thomas and Martha Wayne engraved on stone. They turned away from them as he brushed her lips and whispered. "You know... You do look good in those pearls." He pressed his lips roughly against her mouth. A hand rolled onto her shoulder and slid to her neck, and then unclasped the necklace as he pulled his lips back and smirked.

"But I still can't let you have them." he said, pocketing the necklace in his pants.

She stared at him with a heated glared. "Well played, Mr. Wayne..." she stiffened. "You know that I will be wearing them again."

"Maybe..." he replied as he walked away with a satisfying smirk twisted on his lips. He narrowed his eyes down at the repossessed pearls sticking out of his pocket. "Coming, Selina?" He called out...knowing that she could bail anytime from the manor grounds. Why wasn't she running away from this supernatural chaos?

_Maybe the pearls weren't the only thing that she liked._

* * *

The next morning, Bruce paced himself down the hall, feeling the blood flow gushing in his veins. He felt the ache in his bones...It wasn't a throb from the annoyance of pain of his frail body...it was something familiar...something that wanted to be released that he hadn't felt in eight years.

He entered the main study and stared at the wooden bookcases lined into the walls. He walked to the grand piano that resembled the one his mother used to play before the night she was murdered by Joe Chill.

"Chill," he growled in a beastly tone, tapping out the sequence of three notes on the black and white ivory keys. In response the hinges creaked and a door-sized segment of the bookcase swung outward exposing a secret elevator. He turned his gaze and quickly scanned the area before stepping into the shaft then descended down. Something was shaking him about of this pathetic state... Maybe it was Selina who knocked some sense back into him.

He now knew the reason why Dent's sister cursed him. It wasn't just because of revenge...it was to make him become the very monsters he fought against during the years of Batman. It was to make him fall into an abyss and lose his very existence. For eight years he was imprisoned with his own failures and regrets.

Never once looking to the dawn.

He stepped out of the elevator and looked at his sanctuary. The Bat Cave. The vast cavern of where he first embraced his mortal fear. Where he created his everlasting symbol of elemental justice - The Batman.

Bruce listened to the rustling of the scores of North American brown-bats awakening to his presence. He lifted his head and stared at the disturbed winged-creatures fluttering their wings as they welcomed him back like an old friend.

He crossed the slate bridge of the cave and gazed at a rectangular shaped glass cabinet ascending from the dark waters. Concealed behind the glass was the suit of matte-black body armor made with reinforced Kevlar-bi-weaved fiber and fire retardant Nomex. He unlocked the cabinet, verifying his thumb print, and stared at the silhouette of the winged nocturnal predator that criminals feared when they looked to the skies.

His fingers touched the black memory cloth and ran over the embossed symbol of his protective chest plate. A faint smile crept over his face, as he felt the fierce power surge through his finger tips.

Bruce scanned his eyes over other pieces of his guise on the adjacent shelves. Steel tipped waterproof boots, gauntlets with scalloped metal fins that were used to defeat the Joker, and the golden compartment belt filled with all the tools of the trade.

He stared into the hollow eyes of the pointed eared cowl...His true face. He studied the scratches and marks from his past battles. It was a mere shadow of a creature of the night that moved through the corridors of Gotham's underworld; waiting to strike the hearts of all those who opposed the preservation of humanity and justice.

"Does Batman need to to exist again," he released a deep sigh and then lifted the cowl off the shelf.


	12. Chapter 12 : Departure

**Chapter 12 : Departure**

* * *

**AN: Bruce Wayne has a younger appearance in this chapter. He looks the same like he did in Batman Begins. No more greying temples.**

The sickening stench of formaldehyde was thick in the air as a pair of cool brown eyes darted opened to the cold latex messaging her tense muscles. She felt disturbed by her masked captor's cold touch against her slender body. She became frigid as the feeling of a blade pierced into her neck; tears streamed down her numb cheeks and her blue tinged lips quivered.

Teeth chattered...she felt his fingers brush over her bare waist...A devils touch.

"Please," her stained voice muttered. The effects of the sedative coursed through her veins. "Why are you doing this?"

"I preserve your beauty that is wasted every day of your life." A rich German accented voice answered; steely green eyes behind dark graphite slits peered down at her ashen features. "You age every day; wrinkles appear in the light; grey strands come from those stressful situations that your mind can't handle." He said, sticking a plastic tube into the incision of her jugular vein.

She released an ear shattering scream, looking at the devils pointed ear mask. "No!"

"Don't worry. You won't feel a thing." He covered her mouth with duck tape and slowly swirled his fingers underneath her jaw. "Relax...think of it as just a bad dream...that will soon turn into a nightmare."

Her eyes widened; her breath was growing heavier as she felt the formaldehyde mixture enter her blood stream. He towered over her, tightening the restraints that strapped her down to a steel table and into a supine position with her head elevated on a cushion that smelt of dried blood. She twitched; her blood was burning in her veins as her fingers developed a yellow discoloration.

The masked man ripped off the duck tape and narrowed a soulless icy gaze at her swollen pale lips.

"Who... are you?" she managed to say, her breath was slowing and her heart rate lowering. He took off the mask and revealed his handsome cut-stone face and steady greenish blue eyes. He ran a latex finger over her swollen lips while listening to the embalming machine pump chemicals into her body.

He lowered his head and pressed his soft lips onto hers. He broke away, stroking his hand through the mass of her brunette hair. "Let's just say I'm Gotham's newest monster..." He stared remorselessly at her eyes rolling back.

His hand lifted up the matte-black cowl to the gleam of the overhanging lights.

"And I'm looking for some prey."

* * *

Hours of twilight crept over the walls, a stirring silence cloaked the bedroom; Bruce could feel beads of sweat streaming over the indents of his smooth graven chest as he deeply exhaled. He settled his gaze on the dark semblance staring back at him through the reflection. Chocolate tousled bangs hung loosely over a pair of fervid, hooded, hazel eyes. The crisp wrinkles around his brow had faded into a healthy amber glow of flesh. His delicate lips curved into a fierce scowl as he ran fingers over his sharp scruffy jaw line with befuddlement.

Bruce stood regal in front of the floor mirror in the master bedroom, half-naked with a pair of trousers that hung snug over his waist. He blinked as his mind was starting to grow restless. A twisting was forming in the depths of his bedeviled soul. He moved to the bed and sat down with a momentary look of confusion furrowed across his brow. He lowered his head and buried his face into his hands. His fingers reached higher above his forehead and dug his nails into the thick roots.

He quickly shook off those intense waves as he turned around and gazed at the Wayne family gravesite that contained a collection of different shaped marble tombstones baring the engraved names of his prosperous ancestors.

The sound of footfalls entering the bedroom disturbed his meditative thoughts. He shifted his eyes and lifted his gaze to Alfred, "I'll be leaving soon."

"Why... Are you still going through with this Master Wayne?" The old man gazed at Bruce sadly. "You used to talk about living a life beyond that cave...now you're planning to end that chance of freedom?"

"I have no choice." Bruce released a deep rasp, looking into his friend's eyes. "I can't control it anymore, Alfred... I don't want to have your blood on my hands. Now I see that I am becoming a monster."

Alfred shook his head, trying to suppress the tears. "You are not a monster even if you believe yourself to be, sir. After all those years of surviving immeasurable odds and enduring the most devastating losses...You are a great man that came from a world that was destroyed by two bullets."

He looked at the young man in front of him, the one that he heard his first cries echo from the very same halls that he carried him through. The man that became lost into the abyss within himself from the aching guilt that made him feel broken and alone with a purpose to carry on through his defeat. He could not bear to endure losing the one person that he cared for the most in this unforgivable world. "You deserve to be happy." he said, placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You need to tell Miss Kyle the truth...She deserves to know it."

Bruce straightened himself off the bed, and placed his hand on his butler's shrugging shoulders. "Good bye, Alfred." He released. "Watch over Selina for me." With his shoulders slumped, he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Master Wayne," Alfred called out, looking at Bruce with a faltering voice. "Just remember who you are and embrace it."

He set jaw hard, and his tone was somber. "I'm not Batman anymore. He doesn't exist."

"Only if you believe in that, Bruce."

Bruce's brow fell as he listened to his old butler and friend call him by his first name. He paused for a moment before walking away.

* * *

Bruce, dressed in a dark grey Armani suit, leaned his rigid back against the pillar of the main stairwell. His hands clenched together as sweat rolled down from his brow. He lifted his chin as the guest bedroom door opened and he heard the sound of heels clicking on the steps. He slammed his eyes shut for a moment as the image of Patrice Dent burned into his mind and her venomous words of the curse pounded into his twisting soul.

'When the sun shines its final fading ray of light... You shall become a creature of the night. Alone is your fate to live...for there is no love give. Shame will be your face and darkness your only friend, until the end you shall remain...An elusive creature filled with pain.'

What if he was pushing Selina too far - forcing her to love him, and using her to pull him out of the abyss?

Bruce opened his eyes. He slightly smiled. There she was, and she was beautiful. She was clothed in an inviting black satin strapless dress with a gently flared A-line skirt. The soft edges were left unfinished for a delicate touch. Elegantly beautiful-auburn hair tied into a French twist. She looked like a princess emerging out of a dark fantasy.

Selina narrowed her eyes slowly at him. He looked eight years younger; dark chocolate hair was slicked back with a few dangling bangs shadowing over his brow, his hazel eyes gleamed with warmth and gentleness. Her eyes flickered to the streams of twilight retracting on the walls. She could feel his entrancing gaze pulling her back into him as he stretched out his hand to her, and she took it; her eyes never lifting off his handsome face. And they faced one another observing each other's expressions and waiting for a few words to break the silence between them.

Bruce swallowed hard and mouthed a few words to her. Suddenly he felt nervous as his hand became clammy. He felt all his transgressions and painful memories fade as she flashed him a big red smile. He took her by her hand and guided her swiftly down the hall and into manor's ballroom. A huge crystal chandelier hung above the vast polished floor.

Bruce glided Selina atop of her heels onto the middle of the floor. He snaked his arm around her waist; his eye color enhanced into a lighter green as he stared tenderly into hers. She looked back at him feeling a bit flushed.

They were barely even friends - still masked strangers but something unexpected came between them...something both of them never thought they could hold in their mending hearts. They felt a connection formulating inside their restless bodies.

He led her into a slow waltz, not removing his gaze as she noticed his lips curved into a content smile.

'What the hell am I doing?' She thought, staring down at his thin lips as they swayed their bodies into rhythmical movement.

"Selina," Bruce said soft whisper. He stared at her with fixated eyes. "Are you happy...here with me?"

She lowered her gaze, feeling a throbbing in her heart. "I never thought I could adapt to a treatment kindness...It's all new to me." She pressed her body harder against his chest, feeling a pounding of his heartbeat.

"Yeah...it's all new to me too." He paused, eyes falling to her lips.

Selina rested her head on his broad shoulder and lifted her chin to look at the chandelier as he nudged his cheek against hers.

Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder as she gave him a playful smirk. He reached from behind and angled her head, bringing his lips closer. She expected a full assault on her lips - instead he kissed her softly, gently and firm enough as he took the breath away from her in that single moment. Groans muffled from their mouths. Her hand gripped his thigh as he dipped her down into a romantic kiss as if it had been rehearsed a dozen times.

They both lost their footing as their bodies tumbled to the polished floor. Bruce pressed his weight against her frame as his hot mouth leaned over to kiss her again, gliding his lips along her flesh tasting the youth and beauty that she produced. He groaned hoarsely with emotion making a shivering chill run down her rigid spine.

"Selina," he rasped, feeling a burning in his veins. He quickly straightened off the floor and moved away from her.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wayne?" she asked coldly; straightening up with a graceful movement as her feet carried her closer. His eyes dropped to her neck line, watching her veins pump with a primal gaze.

Bruce winced; canines were growing sharper as his body closed the space between them. Fierce tension was starting to form. He grasped her shoulders and glazed his tongue over her jugular vein. "I can't..." His eyes shifted to the growth of his hands, backing away instantly he slammed his eyes. "I have to leave Gotham. He lowered his gaze. "I can't risk your safety."

She raised an eyebrow, backing away defensively. "What are you talking about? Go where?"

"I found a way to end the curse." He replied in a steady voice, sensing resistance as her eyes flashed doubt.

"You mean like all that fairytale crap in children's bedtime stories?" She folded her arms.

"That's one way of putting it...I don't believe in that. There is an herb that kills wolves and ends the werewolf curse." He answered, clutching his stomach.

She shook her head. "So you're leaving of all this...to go and kill yourself." She said angrily. "Are you insane!"

"I want the life back that was taken from me." He set his jaw hard looking sincerely into her avid dark brown eyes as words became unspoken. "I don't want to hurt you...if anything happened to you - I could never forgive myself."

Selina forcefully averted her eyes from his earnest expression and stepped back.

"I know how to survive in difficult situations; deal with the mistakes that we create in our lives. Trust me, mistakes stick better to those who know how to handle them." She said with an apathetic tone. "I know how to walk through the storms. I've been doing that all my life!" She spat with venom.

"You think my curse was a mistake." He said, feeling his bones crack.

"Listen, I don't care anymore about your damn curse." She distanced herself from him. "The truth is I just don't care about anything that doesn't concern my selfish independent self, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, expressing a sullen look. "So all of this was just a con, nothing except your selfish behavior? All that we shared...that was nothing?"

She dropped her head, trying to fight unnerving thoughts. "You are a damn fool to even think that we had a chance." She hissed, condemning him as her body flooded with unsettled emotion. "Besides, how could a woman like me love a beast."

Bruce felt a sharp jab in his chest. "Then leave!" he spat. 'I thought you cared, but I just I wrong.' He lifted his passive gaze to her. "I release you, Selina Kyle...you are no longer in my employment. You're free to go."

"That's the problem...I'm never free."

"Selina," He approached her. 'It was wrong for me to use you," he placed his hand on her cheek. "I won't do that to you, Selina."

Selina swallowed hard, her soul was tearing up inside. "I'm sorry." she released, never one for being someone to express emotion. "I'm sorry that I let you down." She meant it.

He stood there, silently, giving her a cold glare as if he was waiting for her to share another confession. He invaded her space leaned his forehead against hers and pressed his lips on hers, giving a soft meaningful kiss, he allowed her to slip out of his arms. "Goodbye, Selina."

She moved to the door and stopped in her tracks before turning around. Without warning, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and gave him a long hard kiss before pulling away. "Something to remember me by..." she called out confidently, maneuvering to the hall with a hopeful flame igniting in her gut that she would cross.

Maybe," Bruce whispered with a small grin, watching her disappear into the darkness. Something rose inside of him as he spoke true words quietly into the air, "I will come back to you."


	13. Chapter 13 : Confessions of Choice

**Chapter 13 : Confession of Choice**

* * *

Frustration became etched across her brow as Detective Haley Blazen tried to shake off the urge to laugh as John Blake pulled on a yellow Gotham Rogues baseball cap, and sunglasses out of a backpack tugged behind the backseat of an unmarked sedan. Strangely enough, she found it pointedly attractive to see him out of uniform and wearing casual clothes, but she held back her laughter.

Her smile turned into a rigid frown, however, when they stepped out of the car and breathed in Gotham's polluted air. She could spend the rest of day complaining, but she had a murder to investigate. She still felt a bit shaken to her new surroundings and the workload of piled up murder cases that she had become involved in. They were all the same types of victims: women that had been mutilated and became new images that haunted her in her nightmares. Not to mention that all the victims were within her age-range.

They walked silently into the diner, the aroma of bacon frying in grease and the fresh scent of brewed coffee made her stomach ache. She fought off the urges of hunger and followed Blake to a table. He dragged out a chair and gestured her, in a kindly way, to sit down. She nodded and smiled at him, removing her black jacket and hanging it over the back of the chair.

They were halfway looking through the breakfast menu when Blake interrupted her racing thoughts - on how good the Western omelet looked - when he asked quietly. "I don't mean to ask this," he paused." I know that we're undercover for the investigation of Ashley White – but are you hungry detective, do you want to order something?"

"If you're hungry," Haley answered, glancing at a waitress pouring a cup of coffee. "I guess I'll order something while we wait."

"It's on me," he replied, giving the curly red-haired waitress a light smile. "Consider this breakfast a 'welcome to Gotham gift'." He paused, handing the menus to the older woman. "What do you think of the city, detective?"

Haley shrugged her shoulder and released a faint sigh.

"I don't know. It sort of reminds me of Manhattan...every corner you look there is crime. I guess that's one thing that will never change." She drove her gray eyes and watched the city, in a clear view, pass by outside the diner. She was admittedly impressed on how much the old districts - she saw pictures of from new sites - had decayed in the last few years. There was still a good sense in her gut that this city was not hopeless. Kids were playing on the sidewalk in front of an apartment building. It sort of reminded her of the apartment she rented in the Bronx.

"When I was on the force at NYPD," she continued. "I saw everything imaginable happen to good people...I guess some of those things never left me."

"So why did you ask for a transfer to Gotham?" John asked, "Or was it someone else that made the decision?"

"The choice of leaving my department's homicide unit was difficult. Commissioner Green told me that Commissioner Jim Gordon had sent him a request for transferring detectives with a lot of experience on the force. He wanted them for GCPD." She took a sip of coffee. "I've done a lot of research on your chief in command. James Gordon is the best example to any officer in both cities, and I wanted to be a part of his team."

"Lately the streets have been clean...I thought soon we would be arresting people for overdue library books." He replied, listening to a giggle escape from her lips. "Now that murder is back on the rise...I think we'll have a lot on our plate, detective, in the coming weeks."

"What do we have so far for this investigation?" she asked as the waitress settled two plates of golden omelets melted in cheese with two pieces of white toast. "We have information that the suspect gropes the women that are killed from the coroner's report. The two Jane Doe's bodies were bruised, showing visible signs of a struggle during or after abduction."

Blake nodded. "Both bodies were laced with formaldehyde and the same lacerations were found on the necks like Ashley White. I'm guessing the murderer has a medical history on the operating table."

"All female victims were brunettes." Haley stated, taking a bite of her egg. "In the same age-range of early and late twenties." She clenched her jaw. "It's unfair - this bastard killed them before they could experience life. What do you expect - in this world you're either a monster or a victim."

"I take it that Gotham also reminds you of something else, Detective Blazen?" He asked softly, looking at the sadness forming in her eyes. "Almost like you share the pain of these victims."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I've seen that look before, detective," Blake admitted. "No matter how much you try to hide it," he paused. "It becomes etched into your face. Almost like a mask that can never be removed."

Haley gave Blake a quizzical look.

"See, I lost my people close to me when I was a kid." Blake continued. "My mom died in a car crash, I can't remember it. But a couple years later, my dad was shot over a gambling debt. I remember that just fine." He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to answer him.

Haley bit her bottom lip and released a shaky breath. "I was seven when I watched my parents get murdered... See I always wasn't born in America. My dad was a New Yorker and my mom an English stage actress." She swallowed. "One night they were killed in front of me by a stranger off the street. I heard the gun off...and just watched their bodies drop. I was left alone for a long period of time until someone called the Scotland yard."

Blake lowered his eyes as she continued.

"One month after my sister was taken from her bedroom. I've been looking over her since."

"Is that the reason you become a police officer?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "In a way. I wanted to preserve innocence; catch the bad guys before a child could witness the horrific experience of losing their parents. I endured a lot of pain over the years...Seeing good people get killed because of drugs, debts and greed. I comforted a lot of young boys and girls back in New York. But despite everything I've witnessed as a homicide detective...I refuse to carry a gun."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You're superiors back home were okay with your choice?"

She nodded. "Commissioner Green is my uncle. We've moved to New York months after my parents' funeral. He understood my decision." She bore a tender gaze into Blake's dark brown eyes. "Nothing good ever comes out a gun, Blake."

Blake was ready to reply, but then his eyes shifted to a young waitress cradling a baby bump underneath her uniform, talking to the head chef in the kitchen doorway. "I think we'll have to continue this conservation for another time... Ashley's sister has arrived."

Haley nodded as she eyes stared at the young woman slowly walking to their table. She looked worn down and her eyes were bloodshot from shedding streams of endless tears after receiving the news of her sister's murder.

"Carl said that you have news about Ashley's murder?" she asked, looking at the both officers. "Did you find him, detectives?"

Haley straightened from her chair and helped the waitress sit down. "We're trying, Miss White...Is there anything you can tell us about Ashley?" she asked gently. "Where she works?"

"Ashley was an intern student at Gotham General...She was studying to be a doctor,"

Blake started writing down a few notes on a pad of paper. "Did she mention anything to you about seeing someone?"

"No." the waitress answered, feeling a bit light-headed. "If you can excuse me...I'm not feeling good." She eyed the restroom. 'If you have news on the investigation...let me know." She got up and raced to the bathroom, hand covering her mouth.

Haley crossed her arms as her lips became a firm line. She stared down at Blake with intensity burning in her eyes. "Well...that was very insightful."

"We should return back to the MCU," Blake said, placing a twenty on the table. "The Commissioner might have more details on the murder case." He moved to the door and she followed him out. "You should think more about protection for yourself."

Haley turned around and slightly smirked. "Don't worry, Blake. I'm a tough girl. I know how to handle dangerous situations. But thanks for watching my back."

"That's what partners do," Blake replied. "They look out for each other."

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when Selina slowly trudged up the stairwell. After Alfred dropped her in front of her pawn shop, she could still feel Bruce's soft lips tingle on her mouth. As she reached the second-half of steps, she heard a faint mumbling coming from upstairs. When she reached the bottom step, she found Holly pinned against a wall with a drunken mark pressing his groin against her thigh.

"I told you," Holly shouted, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "I didn't take your damn wallet."

The flushed faced man drew a fist. "This will teach you to steal from me, little bitch."

Intent of bashing Holly, he didn't hear Selina silently pounce. She grabbed his sweaty wrist, her nails digging into his skin. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners," she hissed.

Startled, he glared unsteadily at her dark brown eyes.

"This little bitch took my wallet!"

"And why would she do that...you're not worth a cent of her time." She twisted the drunk's arm behind his back and propelled him forward to the stairwell. He released a loud grunt of pain. "Now...do yourself a favor and get out."

The guy got the message. Releasing cursive words under his breath, he staggered down the stairs, and glanced furiously back at Selina over his shoulder on his way out. Selina waited for him to slam the door downstairs shut before turning her focus on Jen. Her reckless young friend was pulling out a few crisp bills of money in her hands.

Selina shook her head. "You never listen do you, kid." She said, moving to her apartment.

"Did that damn beast send you back?" Holly asked, with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Or did you finally have a chance to kick his ass?"

"Sorry, no ass kicking." She replied, stepping through the doorway of her cluttered home, and feeling Holly's overprotective arms wrap tightly around her. She scanned the mess of unwashed dishes in the kitchen sink. "I see you've been enjoying yourself."

"I'm just glad you're back, Selina," Holly's whiny voice said. "Now we can go back to the way things were." She looked at her friend's somber expression. "Selina, what's wrong with you?"

Selina ceased her eyebrows, eyes staring at her dressers and makeshift bed; nothing in her domain compared to the luxuries of Wayne Manor, and the kindness she received from Alfred...and the glimmer of love that she allowed to enter her heart when she kissed Bruce Wayne.

She walked over to the window and peered at the emptiness in the streets that matched the stillness of her empty heart. She turned around to the doorway expecting to see him standing there, but instead all she saw was shadow.

"Selina?" Holly urged, with a look of confusion."Why are acting strange...I thought you would be happy to come back home? If that billionaire douchebag has done anything to you..."

She shook her head. "No," she said with softness in her voice, glancing for a suitcase on the ratty couch.

Holly noticed the sudden shift of change in her friend and quickly decoded all her emotions. "Wait," she paused, watching Selina's lips curve into a frown."You've changed Selina."

"No. I haven't." Selina growled.

"Um...yes, you have." Holly shot back."You like him, don't you?"

"Hol," Selina realized, feeling her heart starting to ache. "It doesn't matter. He's gone."

Holly walked over to the couch and zipped up the suitcase. "Then go after him." she said. "If this is what you want, Selina?"

Selina looked deeply into her young friend. "It's funny. I taught you everything I knew and now you're teaching me." She walked over to Jen and wrapped her arms around the teen. "Take care of yourself, kid." She said as Holly handed her the suitcase that was already filled with clothing in case she had to escape from Gotham unexpectedly.

"I've survived this long with you nagging on me...I think I'll be fine."

"If you are in any kind of trouble, go back to Wayne Manor. Bruce's butler Alfred will take care of you." Selina said, and then she paced out of the apartment and swiftly moved down the stairs. She had done many impulsive things in her life, but never something that her heart was set on.

* * *

One hour later, Selina emerged out of boutique doors, dressed in a black silky dress with a jacket and a matching brimmed hat with a white ribbon. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she hailed herself a taxi while taking an amusing glance at her recent purchase in a jewelry store window.

The taxi pulled up. Quickly she shot a sharp glance at her surroundings and then slipped inside.

"Where to, beautiful," the driver asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Selina smiled, and adjusted her dress. "Gotham Airport." She said, handing him cash. "I have a plane to catch."

The driver nodded and turned into the traffic.

As she stared out the window and settled a determined gaze on Wayne Tower, Selina made a promise to herself. "Handsome, no matter how long it takes, I will find you."


	14. Chapter 14 : Coldstone Manor

**Chapter 14 : Coldstone Manor**

* * *

A pair of nebulous hazel eyes bashed opened in a jolt to the sound of rumbling thunder shaking the walls of the unlighted bedroom. Bruce squinted at the misty shadows of dust-covered furniture and quickly realized he was on the floor and not in the double sized bed. The sound of a spoon stirring against glass from his left gave him the impression that he wasn't alone.

Bruce turned his aching head and took in the sight of a tall older man standing in the doorway with a glass of water in his hand; limping over to the nightstand to settle the glass down. He reminded Bruce of Alfred - same snow-white hair, gleaming blue eyes and deep wrinkles etched over his cheeks. The only difference was a white bristly beard. He walked with a cane that had a rare piece on the handle. A silver wolf head.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes locked onto the cane. He rolled onto his back and the old man watched him squeeze his eyes shut and clench his jaw. His hands balled into tight fists and his youthful body stiffened. He growled slightly and latched onto the frame of the mattress to pull himself off the hardwood.

"I see that you have had a rough night," the old man said with a rough English accent – or was it Welsh? He handed Bruce the glass as the young man gasped in pain. "It was a full moonlight after all."

Bruce suddenly caught the scent of stale blood. He lifted up his arm, sniffed his flesh and then looked into the blue eyes of the stranger. "Where am I?" he slurred, "What happened last night?"

The old man looked down at him skeptically but did not speak until the young billionaire tried to sit up and immediately fell back to the floor with another deep growl. "You don't remember," he replied grimly. "You've done terrible things, boy. Terrible things. To answer you other question - you're in London."

"I'm in London," Bruce panted. "How did I get here? The hillside-urgh." He lurched in discomfort.

"I discovered you during the early hours of the morning; after the moon was covered." The man said, slowly kneeling down to Bruce and placing a cold hand on the young man's chest. "You killed some of the local farmer's livestock."

Bruce curved the edges of his lips into a scowl, "I don't kill," he snarled. "I never take a life."

"But the beast that consumes you thinks differently, boy."

Bruce shifted his body. "How do you know about the wolf?" he asked, showing his sharp canine fangs. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" He demanded, looking down at the blood stains on his fingers. Realization struck him as intense waves of memory flowed into his raging mind. He remembered the transformation vividly, and the hunger of the beast boiling in his veins. "I killed those pigs," He dejected and still tasted the indulgence of blood over his lips. "I couldn't—I didn't mean..."

"Of course not." The man answered. "You can't control the wolf. The beast has its own will and mind. He cannot compromise to mortality's understanding of preserving life. He will kill when he craves blood."

Bruce felt a spasm in his stomach and started to gag until bile mixed with blood spewed onto the floor. "No," he winced, clutching his stomach and violently thrashing. The glass shattered into pieces on the floor and his jaw began to make crackling sounds. "I didn't mean to... slaughter those animals."

"Do not worry you, are safe on my estate," the man affirmed. "My name is Lawrence Coldstone. I'm the owner of Coldstone Manor. And don't go through the struggle of introducing yourself. I know who you are...Bruce Wayne."

Bruce wiped the excess bile off his chin. "How do you know who I am?"

"This world is too small for someone as famous and known as the prince of Gotham to disappear," Lawrence answered. "But the question is, Mr. Wayne, why the sudden hunger for fresh meat?"

Bruce expressed a virulent glare. "What makes think that I'm going to tell you?"

"Someone like you - in your condition - would not here by choice. You've been condemn by the curse that good mortal men suffer. They cannot love – they cannot enjoy splendors of life and be free to walk this earth without feeling hunted...But no matter your true intentions, you have become lost in your journey."

Bruce straightened off the floor and felt his backside. A strange sensation crept through his bones as his fingers brushed against fur. His eyes widened and he turned his neck only to find a bushy canine tail ripping through his torn jeans. "I thought I would stay normal during the day…"

Lawrence shook his head. "You're humanity will eventually fade, Mr. Wayne, until you are fully the wolf."

Bruce strode to the mahogany vanity and stared into his reflection. He studied the detail of his face. His smooth jaw was covered with a grizzly beard and his chocolate wavy hair was now touching the nape of his neck, hanging off the tips of his pointy ears. He opened his mouth and gazed at the dagger sharp fangs that gave him a fierce appearance as grime washed over his accented curvatures.

He gasped and took a few short steps back and narrowed his piercing eyes to his compacted waist that was bit round. He guessed the swollen belly was caused by the amount of livestock he devoured during the hour of the night which to his surprise was exceptionally tasty. He then became entranced with flickers of Selina and Alfred's faces in his mind covered with blood as their throats were slashed open...and he knew to the wolf, they were not his loyal friend and lover, but only mere prey to satisfy his blood thirst. He moved to the bed and slumped down with a semblance of anguish etched across his weathered face. He creased his deep set brow with mortification as he ran his fingers through the lengthy strands of his greasy hair.

"How long does it take to transform into a real wolf?" he gravely asked and shifted his dark eyes to Lawrence. "I read that there is cure out there in the Tibetan mountains. Wolf's Bane."

Lawrence slowly rose from the floor and steadily nodded. "Wolf's Bane is a cure only for a man that wishes to end his own mortality. It is a poison that kills you slowly and painfully." he continued," Some men survive but become sightless as bat. Others are not so lucky."

Bruce hung his head down. "I have no choice, Lawrence," he replied solemnly. "I can't control this curse. I don't want to hurt the people I care about back in Gotham." The older man limped over and placed his wrinkled hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce lifted his weary gaze and looked calmly into his trusting eyes.

"Freedom always has it's price, Mr. Wayne." Lawrence said. "I can see that you are good man and you do not deserve the fate of living as this creature." He released a somber sigh. "I will teach you how to master the wolf. You will learn the true meaning of its power and greatness."

Bruce scowled. "Greatness," he rasped and settled his eyes to his bare abdomen. He placed a hand on the compacted flesh. "There is nothing great about being a beast that feeds off of uncooked swine."

He strode to the door. "A wolf to you is just a creature that hunts for survival; one that can be slain by bullets and locked away in cages." Lawrence lifted his cane and tapped a finger on the wolf's head. "But once you look into the eyes of the wolf ...once you see the mystery... once you feel its power course through your veins...then you will discover something else entirely."

"Which is?"

Lawrence gave a faint smile. "An everlasting lore." He answered, then looked directly at the young man before he spoke again. "A wolf is a symbol of loyalty, intelligence and vigilance. He is willing to fight against the injustice of his territory. He is the nightmarish and beautiful creature that lurks within our minds. No beast on this earth can compare to that."

Bruce gave a slight nod.

"Tomorrow you'll cleanup and wear the clothes that are in the dresser," Lawrence said. "Should you grow weary of sitting in this darkness, awaiting the full moon and wish to achieve something - you will find castle ruins not far from here. A training courtyard that is a few miles down. Leave at sunrise. If you can elude the local farmers of the countryside, you may yet discover what you've been seeking since you first became a slave to the night."

"And what was I seeking?" Bruce asked in a shaky voice, feeling his tail contort back into his muscle.

"That is a question only you can answer, Mr. Wayne."

The old man turned to walk down the hall and suddenly stopped. He turned back and offered, "Feel free to explore the manor's grounds. My home is your sanctuary now, boy. If you're hungry, my servants are preparing an exceptional meal tonight. You are more than welcome to join me in the dining room."

Bruce returned with an effortless nod of gratitude. "I'll think about it," he replied and waited for Lawrence to vanish down the long hallway. He laid back down on the top covers and stared up at the wooden beams of the ceiling. He grimaced as the shadows of the room began to taunt him and mock him. They were his failures. He fought against the sleep and tried to keep his eyes alert to starve the weariness flowing in his body. He soon gave up the battle and his eyes grew heavy and slipped closed and he slept. He dreamed of Selina standing on the stairwell and she was dressed in a black silk dress with full red lips slightly open in a silent breath. She wore a black lace mask in stark with the contrast of her flawless cream skin and underneath: smoky chocolate alluring eyes filled with an untamed mystery and danger staring down at him as he noticed a string of white orbs around her neck. His mother's pearls...

* * *

When Bruce finally decided to enter the dining room and join the dinner request, he was dressed in a dark sweater and trousers. His chin was bare revealing his youthful complexion. Lawrence gestured him in with a goblet of strong whiskey in his hand. He pulled out a dark wooden chair and sat down, admiring the strange surrounding of the mansion. Mere feet away was a polished suit of armor, and the maids and butlers settled trays on the massive table, making his stomach growl instantly as he peered deeply at the juicy pork roast and seasoned potatoes. It had been days since he'd eaten a succulent meal and he was ready to devour everything on the platter as Lawrence handed him one of the trays of fresh bread.

"Eat as much as you desire, Bruce," Lawrence grinned, and watched as the young billionaire swiped two pieces of bread. Bruce's eyes immediately narrowed to the platter of carved meat. "You need to sustain a healthy appetite, which means you'll be eating more due to your metabolism heavily increasing during your transformations."

"I've never eaten this much before," Bruce said, chewing on a piece of buttered bread. "I don't know if my body can handle it."

"Your body will soon adapt. Now you'll probably want an explanation on why I brought you to my estate."

"Honestly, I don't remember how I got to England in the first place." Bruce replied, picking the grizzle of fat off a bone. "I had every intention of going to Tibet...I guess I must of have gotten sidetracked and came here instead."

"Memory loss is part of the werewolf curse, Bruce," Lawrence explained as he took a large sip of whiskey. "Soon you won't be able to remember family and even your known name."

"That won't happen," Bruce rasped out. "I have tried to get rid of my memories."

"Which is another reason why I will train you to keep your humanity through each transformation. You're not really a lycanthrope. You're a shapeshifter in the form of a wolf."

Bruce raised his brow with confusion imbedded in his hazel eyes. "I transform whenever there is a full moon. I've been cursed as the beast for eight years." He shot the old man a withering look. "I was never supposed..." he swallowed harshly.

"You were never supposed to be a werewolf but a normal man. When I look into your eyes, I see normalcy but something else that cannot be explained without understanding the pain that you try to conceal. It's almost like you've been cursed all your life."

Bruce didn't reply as he kept on eating, and he felt the walls of his stomach starting to expand as he tasted the warm juice streaming down his throat. He lifted his gaze back to Lawrence and spoke. "I was cursed by a spell from a woman of a loved one that I failed-"

"A malignant sorcerer or a person of deep faith," Lawrence replied, "can have the power of transforming others into wild beasts as divine punishment for their devilish works against humanity."

Bruce gave a neutral stare as he felt his stomach churning. "So what are my options?" he asked with a lace of bitterness in his tone. "Do I just let the curse consume my body and become a wolf forever? Or is there a chance to free myself?"

"Tomorrow, if you decide to become my student...I will teach what you need to know about this devilry Until then, I must retire early." Lawrence excused himself from the table and grabbed his cane that was leaning against a tea service cart and limped towards the door. "If you feel the need to do more research on lycanthropy, the main study is filled with bookcases of knowledge that might ease your mind."

Bruce nodded and rose from the table. He looked directly at Lawrence with his tender eyes. "What will happen to me if we can't break the curse?"

"I will make sure that you're taken of, Bruce. And not locked away in a cage or mounted on a debased hunter's wall."

Bruce shuttered when hearing those grim words. He lowered his gaze and his eyes closed for a moment.

"If you have a strong spirit inside you, Bruce," Lawrence lifted and pointed his cane at the distraught young man. "Then there might be hope for you."

"I seriously doubt that," Bruce muttered under his breath.

* * *

Several hours later, stuffed, washed and dressed in a hooded sweater to warm this body from the dampness of the cold, Bruce sat on the floor of the manor's library shuffling through papers and tattered books he pulled from the bookcases. He paused as the glow of moonlight shrouded over his body, making his flesh burn and sweat roll off his brow. He heard a familiar sound of chittering and dropped one of the books. He stood and strode gingerly into the mansion's main hall. He squinted and caught a flattering shadow just above him screeching at the corner of the ceiling.

Bruce blinked and grinned slightly at the sight of a distressed bat, looking for an escape. The small creature crashed into the wall and fell onto the floor, thrashing it's wings and releasing high pitched noises. He shook his head and crouched down, and carefully scooped up the bat in the palm of his hand. A sigh pierced from his lips as he ran his finger down the bat's furry back.

"Don't be afraid," he spoke softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He took a few minutes to gaze at the creature nuzzling its ugly face against his flesh. He shifted his eyes to the glass doors of the study and paced back into the room and jarred the door. He stepped outside and breathed in the foggy air as the hazy moon shone through the clouds, its light revealing stone creatures covered with vines. To his surprise most of the garden statues were canine. "That's interesting," he thought, and bent his knees. He settled the bat onto the ground and watched the nocturnal creature fly off into the night.

Bruce stood there for a moment and bowed his head, feeling moisture gather around his obscure hooded eyes.

"Am I no longer the bat?" his voice asked with as sulky pout fell on his lips. "Am I no longer human?"

He pounded his fists into the moist ground, and felt his transformation beginning as his fingernails grew sharper, hair longer and hazel chasm morphing into deadly gold moonlit eyes. Within minutes a fully formed black wolf rose from the ground and tilted his head back, releasing an abysmal growl as the light of the moon became captured in his darkening pupils. He then straightened, flexed his muscled torso and allowed a cry to rattle through his gleaming fangs.

"Who am I?"


End file.
